Delusional
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: AU. There exists two powers: the Masquerade and Creed. Both vying over mysterious objects known as Pure. But after two thieves from Masquerade raid a party the delicate peace between the two groups shatter. There's more than meets eye in this world. R
1. Masquerade

**Author's Note: Well, a brand new story from me. This is also my second AU (the first being Maid For You). I've had this story in my head for a long time, and I wanted it to be perfect. Be advised that this story is more Gothic than my others in the sense that it's more angst and not as cheery. There is also no definite pairing in this story as of now, only light AllenxLenalee. So hopefully this fic goes over well and everyone enjoys the inner workings of my mind once more. Also, this story was based slightly off of a roleplaying group I manage.  
**

**Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own, and never will own, -Man. Got it memorized?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Masquerade **

The moon shone overhead partly covered by the thick clouds strewn across the dark sky. The stars faded and sparkled with the shifting clouds as the city below was activate even in the dead of night. That was the city of Yreka, alive even in the midst of darkness. Lights glowed from a tall building as several cars filled the street in front of it. People exited their cars and walked into the building while valets took their cars into the parking lot behind the building.

Inside, the people adorned themselves with eye masks and danced while food was spread out along the first floor's walls. Music played by the group of musicians in the corner floated along the room as the people enjoyed it. Among the masked people, only one didn't wear a mask. He was smiling happily with a wine glass in his hand while his glasses on his face reflected some light from the lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you all for coming to this little birthday party!" the man called out modestly to the people who looked at him happily and bowed politely to him. The dancing resumed as a new person entered the room, but was ignored by the general dancers in the room. The person adjusted his mask as he surveyed the room silently. He pushed his hoary hair back before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to see an unmasked lady holding her hand out towards him.

"Care for one?" she asked and he nodded with a soft smile before the two joined the other dancers. The two danced slowly while smiling at each other. The silver haired person looked at the lady's following emerald dress that complemented her long dark jade hair that was pinned up so it didn't flow behind her. The dance ended and the two bowed to each other before letting go of each other's hands and they left the floor.

The other room was quieter as there were less people and the music was softer. The silver haired person looked around and the empty room and tapped his eye mask. The eye mask slipped off his face and he glanced around with his gray eyes before spotting a door across the room. He strolled over to the door and grasped the handle firmly. The handle won't budge and he smirked lightly before removing his hand and taking out a set of black gloves and sliding them onto his hands.

"That's better." The young man about 15 years old said with a slight chuckle. He placed his hand onto the door and his hand suddenly slipped through the door like it wasn't even there. The boy took one last survey of the still empty room and stepped straight through the door. He briskly headed up the stairs and passed through another door at the top of it. The young man looked around the musty attic room until he spotted a soft light emitting from across it. He walked over and smiled when he saw a young man slightly older than him with red hair grin up at him from where he crouched.

"You're late, Allen." Said the young man while the silver haired young man named Allen nodded shortly as he put his gloved hands into his pockets.

"I was held up, Lavi." Allen said calmly while referring to the dance he shared moments ago. The young man Lavi didn't seem to care as he drew a slightly curved blade from its sheath on his belt. He flicked the tip underneath a rather large padlock and after one clean motion, the padlock landed softly onto a previously prepared cushion. Lavi grinned happily as he popped the lid of the trunk the padlock was on and the two stared at the jewelry that brimmed the trunk.

Back down in the party, a burly man wearing a pair of sunglasses and an earpiece walked over the man wearing glasses and whispered something into his ear. The man wearing glasses frowned and looked towards the other man.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and the man nodded.

"I am, Sir Lee." The man responded and Lee sighed quietly before looking back at the crowd. He spotted the unmasked girl and sadly frowned again.

"Cancel the party. Get the Adepts."

The trunk was now empty as Lavi and Allen tied two large sacks closed and nodded to each other. Lavi twirled his blade before sheathing it and Allen flexed his gloved fingers of his left hand.

"I guess it's time for us to leave." Lavi said with a grin just before his blade started to rattle in its sheath. Lavi and Allen looked at the knife and then to each other.

"Well, they found us out. Let's jet." Lavi said and Allen nodded in agreement before placing his hand against the wall. The wall shimmered softly for a split second, and the two disappeared through it. The wall rippled like water before settling itself and the room returned to its usual state except for the opened trunk.

The people in ballroom were all talking amongst themselves as Lee scanned the room. The frown on his face was still sad as the unmasked girl stood next to him with an equally sad frown. A person with a white hood over his head walked over to Lee.

"There's no sign of them. They might have left already." The hooded person said with a slight icy tone and Lee nodded before the person huffed quietly before turning and walking away. Lee turned to the girl and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday, Lenalee." Lee said and the girl he called Lenalee nodded slowly without a word. Lee looked back at the people in the ballroom and silently pushed his glasses up. "Those dogs of the Masquerade will pay for this."

The door opened and Lavi and Allen slipped into the dark interior before Allen flicked the nearby light switches and the messy rooms all came to life in the light. Lavi pushed some newspapers off a chair and sat down before plopping the sack down onto a barely visible table. Allen placed his sack next to Lavi's and the two opened them to shuffle through their goods. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, and the sort were placed on the table as the two emptied their sacks.

"Well, we sure hit a good jackpot." Lavi said while running his hand over the jewelry before picking up a small discus. "What's this?" Lavi wondered out loud as he turned the discus and examined it. Allen looked over at it and Lavi ran a finger along the edge.

"What's up, Lavi?"

"There's writing." Lavi said shortly before reading it off to Allen. "Sight be the key, three bells ring."

Allen raised an eyebrow as Lavi handed it to him and he looked at it. Lavi shifted through the rest of the goods while making a small pile away from the bulk. Allen raised the discus to his eye and nearly fell off his chair as he saw a cat sit on a fence. He lowered the discus and blinked, as all he saw was the wall.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked after seeing Allen's reaction to something. Allen handed Lavi the discus and the redhead lifted it to his eye before grinning from ear to ear. "I do believe we've found a Fake Pure." Lavi lowered the discus and Allen looked at him puzzled.

"Fake Pure?"

"Fake Pure is imperfect Pure that can be a limited amount of times." Lavi stated rather calmly and Allen stared back like a deer in the headlights. Lavi sighed quietly and removed his sheathed blade from his belt. He placed the blade onto the table and pointed at it.

"I suppose you'd really have to start at the basics. First off, Pure is the natural good emotions of this world. As long as there is good, there is Pure. However, Pure is rare and can take the form of anything its user desires. In fact, Pure is so rare that only the Masquerade and Creed have it."

"Creed?" Allen wondered and Lavi paused before nodding for some reason.

"That's right, you haven't been in this city long. Creed is the "justice" of this world. Their main base is actually located here in Yreka. Creed and the Masquerade are like two sides of the same coin. Except one side controls the darker side of civilization and the other is the figurehead for peace. Creed was the first place Pure appeared, but the Masquerade soon learned and took some. Now both are vying for each other's supply and any that haven't been found yet. Now back on the subject of Fake Pure. When Creed found out about the rareness of Pure, they used actual Pure to try and recreate it. Instead, they created Fake Pure. Then there was a little accident, and the Fake Pure was scattered everywhere."

Lavi paused for air and Allen nodded along with what Lavi had said while staring at the discus.

"So this is a Fake Pure?" he asked and Lavi smiled happily.

"Sure is. I'm guessing it has to do with sight as I saw things outside with it on my eye." Lavi stated and Allen wondered for a second if the cat he saw had moved. "If it's in this shape, a monocle would be a good cover for it."

Lavi picked the discus up and grinned at it. Allen chuckled quietly as he watched Lavi stare at the Fake Pure. Lavi would always find something interesting in every theft and go into huge lectures about it. Allen decided when he first met Lavi last year, to just let Lavi talk and nod whenever he looks at you.

"What should we call this?" Lavi asked and Allen nodded before quickly shrugging before Lavi noticed his nod. Thankfully, he didn't. Lavi was too busy looking at the discus to look at Allen. "Well, since the name of all Pures end in –er, we should think of something that doesn't."

Allen rested his head on his palm while staring at the ceiling. Lavi scratched his cheek while turning the discus in his hand.

"How about X-Eye? Kinda like X-ray plus sight, or the eye." Lavi said and Allen nodded, as he had no better ideas. Lavi twirled the discus around his finger. "I call dibs."

Allen sighed as Lavi laughed happily. Allen started to put the goods back into the sacks and he glanced towards the small pile Lavi made. Lavi noticed Allen's stare and smirked.

"Leave those there. They're for the Finder that comes for them." he said and Allen looked at Lavi in confusion. Lavi snapped his fingers and then chuckled. "Of course. You never heard of them. Finders gather 10 percent of thefts for the Masquerade. So we as thieves only get 90 percent, but that's still generous of them."

Allen nodded in understanding and bagged the rest of the goods. The sack sagged slightly and Allen saw a ring fall out of the opening and onto the table. Lavi and Allen both looked at the ring before Allen picked it up. "Nice gem." He said and Lavi nodded slowly. Looks pretty old, Lavi thought to himself and Allen paused as he had just heard Lavi's thought. Allen looked at Lavi in surprise and then at the ring. Lavi raised an eyebrow while staring at Allen.

"What's wrong now?" he asked and Allen turned the ring over and saw some writing along the bottom of the ring.

"Words are the gate to enlightenment." Allen read off the ring and Lavi gapped at the ring.

"Don't tell me we snagged two Fake Pures?" he asked in amazement and Allen grinned before curling his fingers around the ring.

"Dibs."

Lee stood outside the building as several people cloaked in white with hoods over their heads stood ahead of him. Lee scowled silently as Lenalee quietly approached from behind.

"Tonight, thieves raided our treasure and made off with various jewelry. Among the jewelry were two Fake Pures that were being transported to Headquarters in the morning. I believe that this was done by Masquerade. You all, Creed's great Adepts, shall find and bring the thieves to me. By any means necessary."

Lee observed the Adepts, as they didn't respond until one stepped forward and removed his hood, letting his ponytail hang down his back.

"Any means?" he asked with a grin and Lee nodded calmly.

"You heard right, General Kanda. As long as they live, I don't care how many limbs they have left. No one steals during my Lenalee's birthday party." Lee said and Kanda chuckled before turning and walking away while two other Adepts bowed to Lee and followed Kanda. The other Adepts left while Lee sighed quietly.

A car pulled up a few minutes later and Lenalee stepped past Lee and towards the car. She looked back at Lee and smiled softly.

"It's okay, Brother. It was a fun night while it lasted. Now I should get some rest." She said and Lee smiled to her.

"Are you sure you want to drive all the way out of the city? You can stay here, you know." He said rather sadly and Lenalee shook her head slowly with a smile.

"Thank you, but no. I find it much more peaceful and safe in my own place in the countryside. Besides, you don't need me around to worry about. You, after all, have work in the morning." Lenalee said and Lee sobbed quietly as she smiled. "Good night." Lenalee added with a small wave and Lee waved after her as she got into the car and it drove off.

Allen yawned as he removed his black gloves and they instantly turned white. He smiled to the gloves and laid down on the cleared off couch as Lavi was lying on a clean spot of the floor.

"I never should have made a deal with you to play cards for the couch. I never win." Lavi said dejectedly and Allen chuckled. Back when they first met, Lavi thought it was a good idea to play cards each night to see who got the couch thanks to the absence of an actual bed. Allen has yet to lose.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky one day, Lavi." Allen said and Lavi scoffed quietly. As if, Lavi thought and closed his eyes slowly.

"Hey, Allen? You awake?"

"Why would I be sleeping?"

"Good point. Anyway, who do you think hosted that party we raided tonight?" Lavi asked and Allen quietly went through what he had seen at the party.

"Well, there was a cute girl who was the only one not wearing a mask. Maybe it was for her?" Allen wondered and Lavi sighed sadly audibly.

"A cute girl? Dang, I should have gone instead of you." He said and Allen chuckled coolly.

"She was a good dancer too. Too bad…" Allen said before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Lavi stayed awake as he unsheathed his blade and stared at it silently.

"Shred all fears with thy blade." Lavi quietly read off the knife's blade and then looked at the word etched into the hilt. Ripper. Lavi looked over to Allen's gloves that lay on the top of couch. Even if he couldn't see them clearly, Lavi didn't mind, as he was able to remember anything he saw even once.

"Avoid all sadness in thy grip. But why does the Pure exist in the first place?" Lavi wondered quietly after reading the words written along the gloves' wrist part and its name. Passer. Lavi took a long piece of paper with writing on it and placed it on his knife blade as well as Allen's gloves. "There. All sealed in case of Adepts…"

Kanda walked down the street while the two hooded Adepts followed close by. Kanda looked around the houses and stopped at a few of them. The two hooded Adepts stopped when Kanda stopped and they looked at him.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"… Nothing." Kanda replied after a few moments and continued walking down the street. The Adepts looked at each and hurriedly ran after Kanda. Kanda glanced back at the two and huffed quietly. "Who are you two anyway?"

The two Adepts stopped and one removed their hood with a smile. Kanda stared at the boy while the other removed her hood with a small frown.

"We were placed into your squad, sir. The name's Nickolas Kagen. That's Noel Sarika, sir." Nickolas said and motioned to the girl that just nodded back. Kanda nodded curtly and turned back to the street.

"Then hurry it up."

The night was calm and quiet as the car rolled up in front of a large mansion that sat on a hill over looking basically nothing but grass. Miles away, the lights of the city were visible along with the tall buildings. Lenalee stepped out of the car and didn't look towards the city as she walked up to the front door and it opened for her. She silently stepped inside and the door closed behind her. A pair of hands removed her coat as she stepped out in the lounge. She kept her hair up as she sat down and crossed her legs. The one that took her coat off hung it up on its hook and walked into the room.

"Would milady like some tea? After all, milady must be angry at the thieves that raided your birthday party." The man said and Lenalee nodded curtly before a cup was placed on the table in front of her. The man smirked slightly while Lenalee sipped the tea quietly. "Would milady like something to eat before bed?"

"No, I'm fine. In fact, we shall do some fishing tomorrow."

"It is beautiful weather for fishing. The fish really bite in the Spring." The man said and Lenalee smiled rather coldly with another sip of tea. The man took the cup from her when she finished and she sighed quietly with her cold smile still playing on her lips. The moonlight bathed the lounge in its eerie light when the man returned.

"Make arrangements for the fishing, Nightingale." Lenalee said coolly and the man bowed slightly making his short black hair shift when he straightened up. He slid his gloved hands into his pockets with a smile. Nightingale's ruby red eyes glistened in the darkness while his smile widened slightly.

"Yes, milady."

* * *

**Well, there's the beginning. If you're sharp, you'd notice that I changed the writing format slightly. I just wanted to experiment a little with it. If people complain, I'll switch back to my normal way. Anyway, kindly leave a review so that I can see if people like this and want me to continue.**


	2. Lenalee Lee

**Author's Note: Everyone seemed to like the new format, so I'm keeping it. Enjoy**!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Lenalee Lee**

Allen awoke to the sound of banging and shouting echoing around him. He slowly sat up from the couch to see Lavi running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Allen watched silently for a while to wait for Lavi to calm slightly.

"What happened?" Allen asked calmly and Lavi swerved so he was facing Allen with his mouth hanging open at Allen's question. Allen noticed a newspaper in Lavi's hand and then looked back at his partner's frightened face. Lavi threw the newspaper at Allen, who caught it, and then pointed at the front page.

"That's what happened." Lavi said with a slight meekness in his voice. Allen raised the newspaper and yawned softly before scanning the front page.

* * *

THIEVES RAID SERAPH'S PARTY

_At 20:00 last night, thieves were reported to have broken into and raided a building owned by Komui Lee, the world-renowned leader of Creed. Komui Lee, or Seraph as he is called in Creed, expresses his contempt towards the thieves for their raid during his sister's birthday party. A witness states that she saw two suspicious people leaving the scene before the party ended. Komui Lee also issued an APB for the thieves' capture. If you know anything, please contact Creed at their hotline. The reward for one or both of the thieves is 5 Million Guineas. The thieves are stated as clever and hard to find. If you find them, use extreme caution._

_

* * *

_

Allen glanced up from the newspaper to watch Lavi run around some more while shouting. Allen finally got Lavi to calm down a while later with breakfast, and Lavi grumbled quietly while he ate the food. Allen opened the newspaper to read more, but paused when he found another picture of their raid incident the previous night. Allen's fork fell from his mouth and Lavi lifted his head up to see Allen lower the paper in surprise. Lavi looked at the picture of a girl with her hair tied up while wearing an emerald dress.

"Whoa, she's cute." Lavi said with a grin and Allen placed his finger above the picture's caption. Lavi raised an eyebrow as he read it aloud. "The Seraph's sister, named Lenalee Lee, turned… You've got to be kidding me!"

Allen slumped back in his chair and put a hand on his forehead. Lavi stared up at Allen in confusion. Allen slid his hand over his eyes and grimaced sadly.

"She's the one I danced with at the party."

Lavi fell silent while Allen continued to cover his eyes with his hand. Lavi leaned back in his chair and started to play with the spoon in his hand.

"So we not only stole from the freaking leader of Creed, but also during his sister's party? Great, we're dead. Creed will kill us if we try anything." Lavi said bitterly and Allen continued to stare at the picture. The two were silent until Lavi suddenly stood from his chair and took his coat down from its hook. He tossed Allen his coat and grinned at Allen. "Let's go scout the area for another target."

Allen sighed but put his coat on anyway. Lavi had just said they'd be killed if they try anything, and that's exactly what Lavi wanted to do now. The two exited the house and Allen locked the door behind them. Allen turned to Lavi and perked up when he saw Lavi take the Fake Pure disc out from his pocket. Lavi grinned back at Allen and showed him the small chain he put on the disc so it looked exactly liker a monocle. Lavi placed the disc over his eye and nodded before the two walked off.

* * *

Allen and Lavi walked down the street in the early morning as people were just starting to come out. They looked around while a car rolled on by and stopped in front of a high-class restaurant on the other side of street ahead of the two boys. Allen jabbed Lavi in the ribs with his elbow to get the redhead's attention. Allen then motioned towards the car and smirked.

"You think they have any valuables?" he asked and Lavi stared at the car and nodded eagerly.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving," he said and the two were about to cross the street when the car's door opened. The two watched someone step out, and they both flinched as the driver of said car closed the door behind Lenalee Lee. "What's she doing here?"

Allen shrugged and then glanced down at the ring around his finger. The gem on the ring's band glistened in the sunlight and Allen smirked slightly.

"Let's find out." Allen said and pointed the ring towards the restaurant's door. Lavi watched while Allen winced slightly as static filled his ear before clearly up.

"Good morning, Miss Lee. It's an honor to have you dine here this morning." The voice of the man standing out front of the door said in Allen's ear. Allen and Lavi watched Lenalee regard the man politely with a small bow.

"The fish do love it after all." Her voice said in Allen's ear before she entered the restaurant the voices in Allen's ear vanished. Allen smiled to the ring and Lavi looked at it.

"What does that one do?" he asked and Allen showed Lavi the ring. The gem sparkled softly while Allen smiled.

"I call it Mole. It lets me choose a target and I can hear whatever that target hears. Like right then I chose the front door and I could hear what they were saying in front of it, and last night I must of accidentally chose your mind as I target and I heard what you were thinking." Allen stated and Lavi gaped at the ring. Lavi then composed himself and grinned.

"Well, let's go see what she's doing here. She's interesting me." Lavi said and Allen sighed quietly as he followed Lavi across the street. Before he entered the restaurant, Allen felt a small shiver run down his spine and he shrugged it off.

The inside of the restaurant was nice and cozy as Allen and Lavi were seated in the corner. Allen glanced over at Lenalee whom sat at the table in the middle of the room. Allen casually held his hand with the ring on it towards Lenalee's table and static filled his ear before he heard what the table itself was hearing. Allen heard chairs scrapping against the floor while he watched two men sit down with Lenalee and smile at her.

"It's always a pleasure for you to visit, Miss Lee." Allen heard one man say and then the sound of a cup being lifted as Lenalee sipped the tea she was served. She smiled softly back at the two men.

"Oh please. Who wouldn't visit a place that really attracts the fish?" Allen heard her ask and the men chuckled while she giggled softly with another sip of her tea. Lenalee started to cross her legs, but accidentally hit her foot off the underside of the table. Allen flinched in pain as the sound of her foot hitting the table rattled in his ear.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Lenalee said and the two men smiled again.

"It's fine, no harm done." The man said and Lenalee smiled back at them. Allen rubbed his ear while he and Lavi ordered some food so they appeared casual. Allen stopped rubbing his ear as the two men and Lenalee continued to chat.

"What a nice hairpin you wear, Miss Lee. Is it an heirloom?" he asked and Lenalee smiled and shook her head. The two men chuckled and Lenalee took another sip of her tea. Other people started filling the surrounding tables, and Allen found it harder to make out what the three were saying.

"What are they talking about?" Lavi asked while eating and Allen swallowed some food before answering.

"Just about her hairpin, how it's a great pleasure for her to come, and fish." Allen stated and Lavi paused before swallowing his own food. Allen looked at Lavi in confusion at his partner's obvious pause. "What's wrong?"

Lavi grinned nervously and looked at Allen. Allen heard a small giggle in his ear.

"This place doesn't serve fish." Lavi stated and Allen froze in shock at what he heard next in his ear.

"Looks like the fish found out."

* * *

Lenalee smiled and the two men blinked in confusion at her. Lavi glanced around the room and gritted his teeth lightly. He stared at the other people in the room, all of whom had a small black tattoo on the back of their neck in the shape of the letter "C". Several of the people looked at Lavi and smirked.

"Allen. Get your gloves ready." Lavi muttered under his breath and Allen nodded slowly. Lenalee smiled and then sipped her tea again before moving her head slightly to show her bare neck without any tattoo. "We've walked straight into a trap."

The next second happened in a blur. The people in the room all jumped their feet, taking out various weapons while staring at Lavi and Allen. Lavi quickly knocked their table onto its side just as Allen put his gloves on and they turned from white to black. Allen grabbed Lavi's arm and slammed his other hand against the floor. The people kicked the table away to see nothing there.

Lenalee smiled as she placed her cup of tea down and leaned back in her chair with a cold smile on her face. She placed the back of her fingers against the bottom of her chin while she stared at where Allen and Lavi had been moments before.

"They went through the floorboards and headed east. You know what they look like, so go." Lenalee said calmly to the people and they all bowed before rushing out of the restaurant. The two men watched Lenalee stand up and place a check on the table. "For the minor damages and food."

Lenalee smiled to the men and then walked out of the restaurant and smiled as her car awaited her. The driver opened the door and she got inside before the door closed after her. The driver removed his cap and stepped into the driver seat and tossed the cap out the window.

"Where do you wish to head next, milady?" Nightingale asked with a calm smile while Lenalee removed her jewelry except for the hairpin in her hair.

"The two will end up in the northern area slums. It's an excellent place to hide. They'll get there around nighttime due to the Adepts I have after them. Also today's slum population is concentrated in the western part of it, so they'll try to avoid them. Make arraignments, Nightingale. Our fishing was great." Lenalee stated with a smile and Nightingale nodded.

"Yes, milady. But may I ask something?" Nightingale wondered and Lenalee waved her hand calmly before yawning. Nightingale smiled softly to the rearview mirror of the car. "Was that the silver haired boy you talked about so cheerfully last night before going to bed?" Lenalee frowned slightly and looked out of the car window. Nightingale chuckled and started the car without another word.

* * *

Lavi peeked out from around a corner of a building while the people chasing them looked around for them. Allen was panting quietly as they had sprinted away from the restaurant as fast as they could.

"How'd she know it was us?" Lavi wondered under his breath before straightening up behind the corner when some people looked over in their direction. Lavi glanced at Allen bitterly while the silver haired boy stared back nervously. "And fish refers to fishing, a method of luring someone out by using yourself as bait. She must have thought the thieves that raided her birthday party would recognize her and follow her."

"We did."

"And that's exactly why we're being chased. She planned all of this down to the wire. She even chose a high-class restaurant because that's where people with money go, so of course we'd follow the money." Lavi stated quietly to Allen who just nodded back. The two glanced back out at the group of people and then Lavi motioned down the alleyway they were in.

"Let's lose them."

The car stopped outside the slum area as noon had come and gone. Nightingale got out from the driver seat and opened the rear door for Lenalee. He bowed slightly as she got out and looked towards the slum.

"They should be getting tired by now with the constant hiding. Keep the Adepts on them until nightfall. After that, we'll confront them personally. They should be weaker after this, though it doesn't matter." Lenalee stated and Nightingale smiled icily with a bow. Lenalee slipped a pair of purple gloves onto her hands and took out binoculars. She raised them to her eyes and watched from afar as Allen and Lavi weaved throughout the slum with the Adept group on their tail.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he and Allen jumped down from a roof and swiftly swerved into an alleyway while the group of Adepts rushed by. Lavi sighed in relief before patting his knife that had a piece of paper wrapped around it. Allen's gloves had the same paper around them as the two stepped out of the alleyway.

"Good thing I brought these Seals." Lavi said while looking at the paper and Allen eyed them silently.

"What are Seals?"

"Huh? Oh, they just prevent the Adepts from sensing them," Lavi stated and continued upon seeing Allen get even more confused. "Adepts are trained officers of Creed that can sense Pures. They can't sense Fake Pures, however, so we get some relief. After the Adepts showed up, the Masquerade created these Seals to block the Adepts from sensing the Pures that have a Seal on them." Allen nodded slowly and Lavi glanced around at the slowly darkening sky. "What time is it, Allen?"

"About dinnertime. Wow, we've been running all day!" Allen exclaimed quietly and Lavi nodded before smirking. The redhead took one more look around and then turned back to Allen.

"Let's use the darkness to get out of here and away from these Adepts."

* * *

As night fell, Allen and Lavi raced through the slums without another sight of the Adepts. Lavi grinned to himself as they swerved down a different alleyway.

"Take that, Adepts." Lavi said cheerfully as they reached the edge of the slum and were safely in a rundown part of town between the slums and main city. Overhead, the moon shone down on the bare stretch to the main body of Yreka. Allen and Lavi started running across it as fast as they could so nobody would see them. They froze in their tracks though as they saw a black car sitting right in their way.

"You two are late. I was expecting you here 15 minutes ago. I guess you're not very professional." Lavi narrowed his eye as Lenalee smiled to the two softly while sitting on the hood of the car. Allen took a step back while the two stared at Lenalee in surprise.

"So you knew we'd come here, huh? You're pretty smart, huh?" Lavi asked with a nervous grin and Lenalee's smile turned colder. She looked at Lavi while standing up and sitting on the car behind her; Nightingale smiled slightly with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

"Could the little bunny be quiet? I want to ask you something," Lenalee said with a glanced at Allen who flinched slightly.

"M-Me?" Allen stuttered and Lenalee nodded slowly. Lavi gritted his teeth at the "little bunny" comment and he glared at Lenalee angrily. Lenalee stared at Allen silently for a few seconds before closing her eyes and sighing quietly.

"I've changed my mind," she said icily and Lavi clenched his fist before glancing around to see that the group of Adepts were nowhere in sight.

"Where's your little group? Don't you think you're a little ill prepared to be confronting us like this?" Lavi asked with a sly grin and Lenalee giggled back.

"Ill prepared? Oh dear, you couldn't be more wrong." Lenalee stated and Allen felt another shiver run down his spine as Nightingale got up from the car and his icy smile widened. Lenalee closed her eyes and lost her smile when she reopened them. Instead she frowned with a cold look in her eyes towards the two boys.

"Nightingale."

Nightingale nodded slightly and turned towards them with his eyes still closed and his hands remaining in his pockets. Allen and Lavi's attention turned from Lenalee to him.

"Yes, milady?" Nightingale asked coolly and Lenalee curtly turned away from the boys and stared towards the main city.

"Kill them both. However, make the silver haired one wish he never hurts me again before he dies." Lenalee ordered coldly while her fist clenched tightly in anger. Allen froze up in shock while Nightingale stepped towards them. The man opened his eyes to let them shine blood red towards the two boys.

"As you wish, milady." Nightingale said while sliding his right hand out of its pocket and he smiled towards the boys. Allen and Lavi removed the Seals from their Pures and stared at Nightingale readily.

* * *

**Hahahahahahaha! Why I'm laughing? ... It's a mystery.**


	3. 15 Seconds

**Author's Note: Okay, a little shorter than the past ones. Enjoy still.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- 15 Seconds**

Nightingale stared at the two boys with a small smile as he rested his right hand against his side. Allen clenched his gloved fists and Lavi twirled his knife. Lenalee watched silently while Nightingale walked closer to the boys. He stared at Allen and Lavi quietly before chuckling.

"Relax a little. You're getting worked up for nothing," Nightingale said calmly before pushing some hair off his forehead. Lavi gripped his knife tightly and then lunged towards Nightingale with the knife ready to strike. Nightingale watched Lavi get closer to him before the redhead swung the knife. Lavi's eye widened as his knife had stopped in its track against Nightingale's palm. Lavi pulled his arm back that held the knife and he swiftly slashed at Nightingale again, only for the knife to be blocked by Nightingale's finger. The next second, Lavi was slammed in the face by an unseen strike from Nightingale's right hand. The ground cracked when Lavi hit it and Allen flinched in shock when he saw the ground crack.

"I told you to relax. Children like you are pitifully easy to knock around." Nightingale stated with his calm smile still on his face. Lenalee giggled lightly by the car and Allen gritted his teeth lightly while Nightingale flexed his gloved right hand slowly. Lavi groaned as he got back onto his feet and Nightingale sighed. Lavi pointed his knife at Nightingale and glared at the butler angrily. Nightingale narrowed his eyes as Allen appeared behind him with his fist raised. Allen swung his fist at Nightingale, but froze in surprise after his fist was stopped by Nightingale's right hand.

Nightingale's hand grabbed Allen's fist and swiftly threw the silver haired boy into Lavi. The two hit the ground while Nightingale smiled softly again before saying, "It's almost time for dinner. I'm afraid all I can spare on you two is 15 seconds." Lavi gritted his teeth again as he looked up at Nightingale. Allen groaned quietly while getting back up along with Lavi.

"This guy is good, but why didn't our Pures do anything to him?" Lavi wondered while Nightingale took out his pocket watch and flicked it open. He stared at it silently before smiling.

"Your 15 seconds begin now."

* * *

Across town, Kanda silently stomped down the street with Nickolas and Noel behind him. Kanda stopped suddenly and looked around. Nickolas and Noel watched him quietly before Kanda frowned. "I smell blood."

* * *

Lavi's eye was as wide as it could be. Everything had been a blur, and he didn't know what happened. He lay there on the ground staring up at the night sky while he felt his clothes dampen with warmth. His hands twitched while his knife was impaled in ground next to his left hand. Warmth pooled into his palms and Lavi felt it slide out of hands. His eye slowly started closing while he felt the warmth started leaving his body. He lay there silently in his own blood as another pool was forming below Allen. Nightingale smiled as he gripped Allen's throat while holding the boy off the ground.

Allen's arms were limp at his sides and his head was pointed towards the sky. Nightingale narrowed his eyes before letting go of Allen's throat and the boy crumpled onto the ground. Lenalee was looking away as Nightingale used his teeth to remove his bloodstained glove. He tossed the glove and replaced it with a clean one.

"All done, milady. Shall I finish this?" Nightingale asked and Lenalee nodded slowly. Nightingale smiled as he raised his right hand again so that his palm pointed towards the sky. He narrowed his blood red eyes and his hand started to emit a dark mist-like aura. The dark mist swirled around his hand while some formed a sphere hovering over his palm. Two pure gold eyes opened on the sphere and Nightingale chuckled. "Devour."

The sphere erupted off of Nightingale's hand and sped towards the boys with a sickly large mouth open wide and a black comet tail connected to Nightingale's hand. As it neared the boys, the sphere emitted a sick laugh before being slashed in half suddenly. Lenalee flinched and Nightingale smiled icily.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Nightingale wondered as a hooded person cloaked in black with a skull mask covering their face had appeared between Nightingale and the boys. The person didn't say a thing while they held a katana in the person's left hand. Lenalee narrowed her eyes and huffed quietly.

"Nightingale. We're leaving. I'm hungry," Lenalee said and Nightingale nodded before bowing slightly to the person and opening the car door for Lenalee. She got in and Nightingale smiled to the person before driving the car off. The masked person stared after the car and then looked down at the boys silently.

* * *

Lavi felt warm as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked in the light coming from the ceiling of their house. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He looked around to see Allen lying on the couch covered in bandages. Lavi glanced down at his arms to see that he too was covered in them. A shiver ran down Lavi's spine and he looked up to see the masked person standing in front of him. Lavi doubled back and then gritted his teeth in pain before putting his hand over his stomach.

"… That was stupid." The masked person said calmly and Lavi looked at the person in confusion.

"What happened? Where is that girl and-"

"Calm yourself. Your wounds shall reopen if you move much more." The masked person interrupted and Lavi paused before nodding slowly. The masked person sighed quietly and looked at Lavi. "You're so reckless. Thieves should be more composed and collected."

Lavi looked down at the floor and clenched his fist tightly. The masked person stayed silent until Lavi looked back up.

"Who are you?"

"… Ankou."

Lavi's eye widened right when the masked person disappeared in thin air. He quickly looked around the room and sighed quietly before lying back down to wait for Allen to wake up.

* * *

Allen groaned as he opened his eyes to see the light from the ceiling still on. He slowly sat up and noticed Lavi sitting by the table with a stack of papers in front of him. Lavi noticed Allen get up and he grinned slightly.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's finally up."

"How'd we get back?" Allen asked and Lavi's grin vanished as he put the papers he was holding down on the table. Allen sat down across from Lavi and looked at the papers while waiting for Lavi's response.

"We were saved by Ankou." Lavi finally said and Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion. Lavi shuffled the papers around without looking at Allen. "Ankou is the leader of Masquerade, Allen. Only those really high up in Masquerade rarely even see Ankou. He's the strongest thief ever." Allen nodded slowly before looking at the papers.

"So what are you reading?"

Lavi handed Allen a few papers and Allen looked them over. Various drawings and words covered the papers as Allen looked at each one in turn. Allen paused when he noticed the word "Pure" on one of them and he looked up from the papers to Lavi.

"These papers are information gathered on every Pure known in the world. Even our Pures are described in these papers. I've been wondering about the butler that Lenalee Lee had with her, the one that flatly crushed us. My knife, Ripper, is able to increase its power to slash through even steel if I want it to. However, when I used it against him, it didn't even cut through his glove. He had to have used some sort of Pure." Allen looked at the stack of papers and nodded in understanding.

"So you're looking for info on it?"

"I'm trying to at least. There are actually only 24 known Pures, and none of them can do what that butler's did. Meaning he probably has one that nobody's seen yet." Lavi stated and Allen sighed under his breath as Lavi totally lost him. Allen looked up at the clock that neared 4 o' clock and he frowned sadly. It's almost morning, thought Allen before he looked back at his friend. Lavi was busy going through the papers so Allen leaned back on his hands, careful of the bandages covering his arms.

"24 Pures known, huh? That's not much."

"Exactly. There could be so many more, and there might be. After all, each Pure has a Rank that determines how many came before it and the Pure's original power," Lavi said before seeing Allen's confused face again. "Okay, simple and quick then. Pures are ranked in numerical order from the strongest to the weakest. Ripper, for example, is ranked 17 while Passer is ranked 13. That means your Pure's original strength is greater than mine. Understand?"

Allen nodded and Lavi chuckled lightly. Lavi shuffled through the papers some more before yawning loudly.

"Ah, the rest can wait till later. We need some sleep at least."

"If we can with all these bandages…"

* * *

The night was quiet as Lenalee tossed and turned in her bed. Her face contorted in pain and she murmured quietly before sharply jolting up with her eyes wide in fright. She panted quietly as cold sweat rolled down her face and the lamp next to her bed turned on. Lenalee slowly looked over to see Nightingale standing there with a saucer and cup in his hand.

"Tea, milady, to help calm your nerves," Nightingale said and Lenalee nodded without speaking. Lenalee's hands were trembling greatly as Nightingale held the cup to her lips for her. Lenalee slowly drank the tea and then let out a breath after she stopped. "You must get rest, milady. If your brother were to see you act like this, he'd surely become nosy in what you're doing."

Nightingale placed his hand on Lenalee's forehead and she slowly stopped trembling. He then smiled his usual calm smile as he placed the empty teacup onto the bedside table. Nightingale briskly flicked some gathering dust off of the lampshade.

"Nightingale."

Nightingale casually looked down at Lenalee and tucked her back into bed. Lenalee stared up at the ceiling as she rested her head onto the soft pillow.

"Perhaps a vacation is in order, milady? Relax and enjoy the outdoors while they remain." Nightingale offered and Lenalee nodded her head slightly. Her eyes slowly closed while Nightingale pulled on his right glove.

"Make arrangements, Nightingale."

"Yes, milady." Nightingale smiled softly as slumber entered Lenalee again. The butler used his right index finger to straighten the lampshade before the flame out. As darkness consumed the room for the second time that night, Nightingale's blood red eyes pierced the night.

* * *

The sun slowly started to rise out of its bed of clouds the next morning, shining down onto a worn and beaten path. A horse-drawn wagon bumped on the small rocks scattered along the path until the driver pulled the reins making the horse stop. The driver scratched the top of his shaggy head as he looked behind him to two people riding in the back.

"Okay, this is as far as I go," the driver said to his passengers. The two people hopped off the wagon and the taller of the two handed the driver some coins. The driver waved to the two before whipping the reins and disappearing down the path. The two people turned and stared ahead at the city further down the path.

"There it is. The city of Yreka," the taller one said while standing on a hill overlooking the city. Next to him stood a little girl with a parasol open and resting against her shoulder as she giggled happily. The man sighed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace on his face. "Let's hurry up and see if it's here. We can't keep him waiting."

"What should we do if it's not here, Tyki?" The little girl wondered and Tyki smirked while pushing his hair back to let the sun rest upon the row of crosses along his forehead. The row of crosses also ran along the little girl's forehead while Tyki chuckled. He flicked his finger and a small flame ignited on his fingertip. He took out a cigarette and lit it before waving the flame off his finger and it dissolved into smoke.

"If it's not here, we simply burn this place to the ground, Road. Provided of course that we don't harm them," Tyki stated and Road nodded cheerfully and closed her parasol. A bracelet jiggled on her small wrist as she smiled happily. She twirled around a few times and then looked up at Tyki.

"Can we burn it down anyway afterwards?"

"Let's wait till they say we can. It wouldn't matter if it's now or later anyway," Tyki said and Road nodded with a cold glint in her eyes. Tyki took a lighter out of his pocket and tossed it into the air a couple of times blowing some smoke out of his mouth. He caught the lighter and smirked as the cigarette's ashes fell to the ground.

* * *

**Tyki and Road, yay! Review please.  
**


	4. Children of Noah

**Author Note: Here we go with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Children of Noah**

Allen yawned loudly as he slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun. He sat up and looked around to see a black envelope on the table next to him. Allen stood up before shaking Lavi awake. Lavi groaned as he did and he then noticed the black envelope. The two looked at the envelope before Lavi sat down and picked it up.

"I guess we have a job today," Lavi said as he casually opened the envelope and Allen looked over his shoulder. Lavi removed the letter within the envelope and unfolded it to show its message.

_Time: 1300 Hours_

_Location: Grand-Life Hotel_

_Target: Madame Karol's Treasury_

Lavi handed the message to Allen and stretched his arms over his head. Allen read the message over again and placed it back into the envelope. Lavi got his coat and grinned back at Allen. Allen nodded and slipped his gloves on before his coat.

* * *

The Grand-Life Hotel loomed over them as Allen and Lavi presented their forged invitations to the front hotel personnel. They were motioned inside and Allen glanced around slightly. Lavi tapped Allen's hand for the signal to split up. Allen walked off towards the food and Lavi scanned the area. No sign of that girl or her butler, thought Lavi before disappearing into the crowd.

Allen munched on a piece of meat while he happily devoured a lot of the buffet. Something out of the corner of Allen's eye caught his attention and he turned his head to see a black grand piano sitting near the buffet without anyone playing. Allen eyed the crowd and then tugged on his gloves. He ran his hand along the piano and smiled softly.

"You play?" Allen jolted and looked behind him to see a little girl staring at him with a large lollipop hanging out of her mouth. She stared silently at Allen while the boy looked at her in surprise. Allen glanced around for the girl's parents before looking back at the girl's bored look.

"Uhh… Not really," Allen said and the girl didn't do anything. Allen felt uncomfortable suddenly and politely excused himself before heading back for the buffet. The girl stared after him and the corner of her mouth twitched up in a grin.

* * *

The black car rolled down the dirty road as Nightingale was behind the wheel with Lenalee sitting silently in the back. Nightingale had his smile on his face while Lenalee looked bored staring out of the window to the scenery rushing by.

"Nightingale." Nightingale glanced up in the rearview mirror to see Lenalee still looking out of the window. Lenalee rested her head on her hand and pursed her lips lightly. "Did you call them?"

Nightingale chuckled lightly and Lenalee nodded, as she understood. She smiled slightly and shifted in her seat. Nightingale looked back at the road while Lenalee's smile widened more.

* * *

Allen shoveled more food into his mouth before he heard someone walk up next to him. He glanced over to see Lavi picking up some food and eating it calmly. Lavi's hand that was resting on the table moved and Allen watched Lavi's finger move on the tablecloth. Allen nodded ever so slightly to make sure not to alert anyone watching. Lavi walked off and Allen counted to ten before moving along the table and past the piano.

Lavi looked around when he reached the elevator and Allen zipped into it before the door closed. The elevator rose to the 9th floor and the two silently got out and headed down the hall. Lavi put his Fake Pure monocle away and grinned at the large steel door in front of them. Allen flexed his fingers and placed his hand onto the door.

"Cameras?"

"Taken care of." Lavi stated and Allen chuckled before his hand slipped through the door. Allen grabbed Lavi's arm and the two slipped through the door and out of sight. The two looked around the large dark vault and Allen squinted in the darkness.

"Do you have a match, Lavi?" Allen asked and he heard Lavi dig his hands into his pockets. A discerning sound from Lavi made Allen sigh quietly. "We should have brought a light."

"Don't worry. I always have my own."

Allen and Lavi froze as the vault was suddenly illuminated and they saw multiple flames line the walls. Ahead of them on top of a pile of crates, Tyki sat with a finger pointed up. A small flame danced on the tip of his finger as he grinned to the two boys. Next to Tyki sat the little girl and Allen's eyes widened in surprise. Tyki stood up and the small flame on his fingertip went out.

"Allen and Lavi, expert thieves for the Masquerade. Plus that little bounty is good enough for us," Tyki stated and held up a piece of paper with a picture of Allen and Lavi's faces on it and 'WANTED' in big red letters above it. Tyki waved the wanted poster around a little and chuckled at the boys' shocked faces. "The name's Tyki Mikk. The little one is Road Kamelot. Be good boys and stay still, okay?"

* * *

The black car slowed to stop outside a building with a blockade in the middle of the road. An officer stood out front while Nightingale handed him some papers. The officer looked it over and then tipped his hat.

"You heading south for a vacation? Great time to do so," the officer said and Nightingale nodded with a smile before getting back in and driving through the blockade. The officer stared after the black car and sighed quietly. He returned inside the building while Lenalee rolled her window down.

"Nightingale. Contact the Southern Branch of Creed. Find the progress on the bounty I issued," Lenalee said and Nightingale chuckled lightly. Lenalee looked of the window as the wind cooled her down while the car continued down the road.

* * *

Lavi skidded on the carpet as he and Allen rushed out of the safe. Allen glanced back just in time to see the safe's door dissolve and Road smiling happily. Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him roughly around the corner as Tyki stepped out of the safe.

"They sure can run!" Road said happily and Tyki chuckled lightly. Road picked her parasol up from the floor outside the safe and placed it against her shoulder cheerfully. Tyki snapped his fingers and the flames inside the safe disappeared. "Let's see who can catch them first, Tyki!"

Tyki grinned at the offer and nodded. Road giggled and the floor beneath her disappeared. She fell through while smiling as Tyki lit a cigarette between his teeth. He pushed off and chased after Allen and Lavi. Some hotel employees came around later and saw the safe door before quickly calling for help.

Lavi gritted his teeth after he let go of Allen and the two split ways. Allen slammed his hand against the floor and past through it while Lavi jumped down the stairs. Who were those two, thought Lavi before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He hit the platform between stairs and started coughing in pain. A soft giggle reached his ears and he sharply looked over to see Road standing there with her parasol pointing to the stairs Lavi had just jumped down.

"Wow, you sure are stupid to leap before looking! You even hit yourself off my parasol!" Road said happily while laughing. Lavi glared at the girl and quickly whipped a small orb out before smashing it against the platform. Smoke exploded out of the orb and Lavi regained his balance before running down the stairs and away. Road's parasol poked out of the smoke cloud and the smoke suddenly blew away, leaving Road standing with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Allen hit the floor harshly as Tyki stood with his fist pointing at the ceiling Allen had past through. Allen coughed violently while gripping his stomach in pain after landing on Tyki's fist like Lavi landed on Road's parasol. How did he beat me down here, wondered Allen and he slowly stopped coughing. Tyki chuckled slightly and grabbed Allen by the head.

"That was amusing, but sort of pointless. You like running, don't you?" Tyki asked before sinking his fist into Allen's face and letting go of his head at the same time. Allen crashed onto the floor with blood rolling out of his nose as he glared at Tyki. "Honestly, boy. I don't even need to use my power to beat guys like you."

Allen put his hands on the floor and coughed slightly before grinning. Tyki raised an eyebrow right before Allen fell through the floor and away. Tyki silently tossed his cigarette and smirked. Allen past through the floors below before landing on the first floor just as Lavi made it down the stairs. The two bolted out of the hotel while the hotel employees were trying to find answers for the safe nearby. The two boys reached the street, but didn't get further as flames rose up around them.

"That's enough scurrying around," Tyki said while stepping through the flames with Road next to him. Allen and Lavi turned to Tyki and Road while people screamed at the flames. Tyki lit up another cigarette while Road rolled back on her heels happily. Tyki waved the flame off his fingertip and grinned as smoke rolled out of his mouth. "We should end this quickly, Road. We don't want them to get curious."

Road nodded and her bracelet jiggled while Tyki took his lighter out and tossed it into the air. Lavi eyed the bracelet and lighter while unsheathing his knife. Allen tugged at his gloves and flexed his fingers quietly. Lavi rushed forward with his knife at the ready while Road giggled. She rolled back on her heels again, avoiding Lavi's knife completely. Tyki caught Allen's fist with ease and slammed his palm against Allen's chest. Road held her hand up that had the bracelet around its wrist. Lavi flinched as he was suddenly blasted backwards onto the ground next to Allen.

"Those are Pures they're using," Lavi muttered while eyeing the lighter and bracelet. Tyki smirked after overhearing Lavi and Road smiled softly.

"Good eyes," Tyki sarcastically remarked, "but that's not the whole picture." Lavi's eye widened as flames encircled Tyki's hands while the ground Road stood on corroded. Tyki curled his fingers into fists and grinned at the boys. "Burner and Breaker are quite different than the redhead's Pure. Our Pures affect our whole body from the Pure's object. Like the silver haired kid there."

Allen perked up as he was mentioned and he glanced down at his gloves silently. Lavi stared at the two while remembering the list of Pures he had read earlier. Neither Burner nor Breaker was on that list. Their Pures haven't been discovered yet, thought Lavi while a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. The flames around them flared as Tyki snapped his fingers. The bracelet on Road's wrist glowed softly before the ground beneath her corroded more.

"What in the world are you?"

"It's rude to call us a what, boy. We're human just like you, except we're not weak like you." Tyki stated as he pushed his hair back with his hand and stigmata gleamed on his forehead in the flames. Lavi's eye widened when he saw the stigmata on Tyki and Road's foreheads. "We are the Children of Noah. You could say we're the closest thing to the Pure as well."

Allen and Lavi stared at Tyki and Road while around them; shouts from the normal people outside the ring of flames reached them. Tyki clenched his fist and grinned before he pushed off the ground and appeared in front of Allen with his fist pulled back. Flames surrounded Tyki's fist and Allen quickly ducked as Tyki's fist past overhead. Lavi jumped back as the corrosion coming from beneath Road started to snake towards him.

This isn't good, thought Lavi as he looked at Road and then at Allen. Allen caught Lavi's glance and nodded before slipping his hand into his coat. Tyki perked up as Allen dropped something out of his coat. The thing hit the ground and exploded into a storm of light and noise. The flames licked at their soles as Allen and Lavi burst out of the ring of flames and ran.

"That was close! I hate the thought of running, but we would've gotten fried in there!" Lavi exclaimed and Allen nodded in agreement as the two dived into an alleyway. Back in front of the hotel, the flames continued to stand while Tyki sighed quietly. Road pursed her lips while rubbing her eyes with her forearm.

"We let them get away. What should we do now, Road?" Tyki asked and Road stopped rubbing her eyes and smiled. She lowered her arm and opened her eyes. She turned to Tyki and giggled softly.

"It doesn't matter that they got away. Everything has been done for us. There's no place for them in this city after what happened to them. They will most likely leave here to find a new place to hole up in. After they do, we'll simply continue the process until they have nowhere to run." Road stated and Tyki chuckled lightly. The flames around them died and Tyki and Road had vanished from the street while several people stared in surprise at the spot where the flames had been.

* * *

Lavi slumped against the wall in the alleyway as he caught his breath. Allen looked back down the way they had come to make sure nobody was following them. Lavi got back up onto his feet and looked at Allen while out of breath.

"This place is really getting hostile."

"What should we do then? We failed the job and nearly got killed." Allen said and Lavi frowned bitterly. Allen perked up as Lavi took the black envelope out and opened it. Lavi took the message out of it and looked at it silently. Lavi then turned the message over and sighed sadly. Lavi showed Allen and the boy flinched in surprise. On the back corner of the message was a tiny print that said the date. "This was made yesterday?"

"Meaning that this job was fake. Whoever did it yesterday failed and someone else planted the message as a trap for us. The Finders hand out jobs at midnight, so one of them was probably given this one around that time to make sure that they didn't check it. And if those two people, Tyki and Road, were waiting for us, then it must have been them or someone that works for them. Not to mention that thing about a bounty out for us. Someone wants us dead."

Allen crumbled the message and tossed it onto the ground. Lavi did the same to the envelope and the two looked down the alleyway.

"If we're wanted here, then we should head somewhere else for the time being. Maybe somewhere close like…" Lavi trailed off as he snapped his fingers and grinned at Allen. Allen smirked back as he knew what Lavi was thinking.

"The southern branch of Masquerade is closest, plus that branch is run by him! I'm sure he'll let us stay there so there's no trouble with finding a place to hide." Allen nodded and the two disappeared further down the alleyway.

* * *

In front of the hotel, people were ushered away by Adepts as Kanda stood in the center of the street with a sour look on his face. He scanned the burnt ring on the ground around him while Nickolas and Noel questioned the hotel employees. Kanda narrowed his eyes before leaning down and picking up the remains of the flash bomb Allen had used. Kanda pocketed the piece of the bomb and looked around before seeing the alleyway nearby.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, you stupid rabbit." Kanda said icily before walking down the street while Nickolas and Noel ran after him hurriedly.

* * *

**Well, the Noah have appeared and we now shall travel... south!**


	5. Book of Daniel

**Chapter 5- Book of Daniel**

**

* * *

**

The sun glowed a crimson red as the black car pulled up to the front of a large mansion on the outskirts of a large city in the southern territory known as Akery. Nightingale stepped out of the car as the mansion's front door opened and a girl ran out of it. Nightingale opened the back door of the car and Lenalee stepped out silently. The girl that ran out of the mansion waited until Lenalee turned to her. The girl saluted with a smile and Lenalee frowned slightly.

"It's an honor to have you stay here, Miss Lenalee. I'm the Head of Creed's Southern Branch, Lou Fa." The girl said and Lenalee nodded slowly without saying a word. Lenalee stepped past the girl while Nightingale followed. Lou Fa watched them enter the mansion and quickly ran after them. Nightingale glanced back at Lou Fa slightly and softly smiled.

"Milady shall be retiring to her room. May I ask for assistance in which room shall be hers?" Nightingale asked politely with a bow and Lou Fa smiled. She nodded rapidly and then brought Lenalee and Nightingale up a staircase to a hallway with doors on either side.

"The room on the right is vacant. Please enjoy your stay here, Miss Lenalee." Lou Fa said and patted Lenalee's shoulder casually. The next second, Lou Fa's hand was slapped away and the girl flinched as Lenalee was glaring at her coldly.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at Lou Fa and Lou Fa stared at Lenalee in shock until Nightingale held a flower up in front of Lou Fa's face. Lou Fa slowly took the flower and looked up at Nightingale who smiled.

"Please excuse milady. It was a long ride here and I'm afraid the ride made her slightly cranky." Nightingale stated and Lou Fa nodded slowly before looking back at the flower. Nightingale opened the door for Lenalee and she entered the room without another word. Nightingale closed the door behind him and Lou Fa sighed quietly before walking back down the staircase.

Nightingale stood against the door while Lenalee let her hair down from its messy bun. Lenalee didn't look at Nightingale while examining the luxurious room. Nightingale took a pocket watch out of his pocket and flicked it open. He stared at the time before snapping it closed and pocketing the watch.

"Nightingale. Prepare the Talker. I want to tell my brother we're here," Lenalee said and Nightingale walked over to a small monitor that sat at the foot of the bed facing the pillows. Lenalee sat down on the bed while Nightingale placed a small black box onto the top of the monitor. He calmly pressed down on the box and spoke.

"Connect to Server 7. T86-628-1C1."

The monitor came to life and Lenalee grimaced slightly as Komui's face was pressed against the screen, crying greatly.

"Lenalee! Why didn't you tell me you were going south?" Komui asked sobbing without end and Lenalee smiled softly. Nightingale stood behind the monitor so Komui could see him.

"I'm sorry, brother. The plans were made last second so I didn't get to tell you," Lenalee said and Komui sniffed quietly.

"I see. But that's okay as long as you're safe! Oh, and guess what that scientist Johnny found earlier?" Komui said and Lenalee raised an eyebrow before glancing at Nightingale for a split second. Nightingale merely smiled back calmly and Lenalee looked back to Komui.

"What did he find?"

Lenalee paused suddenly and Nightingale took a peek to see Komui holding a stuffed doll that looked a lot like Lenalee. Komui smiled happily as he held the doll and Lenalee stared in surprise at it.

"Isn't it adorable? It looked so much like you that I had to keep it!" Komui said and Lenalee smiled with a slight twitch to the corner of her mouth. Komui turned his head away to talk to Reever and Nightingale saw Lenalee's smile turn icy until Komui looked back at her. "The big bad ogre is making me go back to work now. Please call again, Lenalee!"

Lenalee nodded and the monitor went black as Nightingale removed the black box. Lenalee smiled icily again and then burst out laughing. Nightingale watched Lenalee fall back onto the bed sheets laughing.

"This is perfect. Everything working perfectly is his favor!" Lenalee said while holding her forearm over her eyes and laughing. Nightingale chuckled and nodded slightly. Lenalee lowered her forearm and stared up at the ceiling. "When is sunset, Nightingale?"

"In an hour and thirteen minutes, milady."

"Then you have thirteen minutes to get everything ready. We shall leave after you're ready. When sunset falls, we will begin." Lenalee said and Nightingale nodded with a light chuckle.

"Yes, milady."

* * *

Komui sighed sadly as he walked across the cathedral-like room towards where the pipe organ sat against the far wall. Scientists and machines littered the room, working like bees as Komui stepped up to the podium and stared up at the pipe organ. A floating sphere lay suspended where all the pipes met. Inside the sphere floated an old looking book with markings covering the front.

"How is progress, Reever?" Komui asked and Reever caught up to Komui from behind. Reever showed him his clipboard and Komui nodded silently. Reever put the clipboard down and Komui stared back up at the book.

"The Book of Daniel. A gift we humans received from God that shall illuminate our darkness days. It is said that the path of the end of the world lies inside it telling what will happen. It is the greatest treasure in the world, one that Creed has sworn to protect with our very lives. Yet, we have not been able to look upon the hallowed pages." Komui stated and Reever nodded before looking at Komui's coat pocket to see the doll of Lenalee poking out of it.

"Komui, the Masquerade have made several attempts on the Book so far, yet they haven't in a while. Do you think they've given up?" Reever asked and Komui shook his head sadly.

"They most likely lie in wait for the perfect time. We must keep our eyes peeled for them, Reever. The Book of Daniel cannot leave Creed until we can set our eyes upon its contents to save this world."

* * *

Allen and Lavi stood out front of a warehouse half buried in the ground around it in the city of Akery. Lavi stepped closer to the warehouse and waved up at something sitting in the shadows. Allen watched a small bat-like thing fly down and stare at he and Lavi with its one large eye.

"Baka-Bak." Lavi said and the door to the warehouse slowly slid open with a metallic groan. Allen stared in surprise at the sudden opening in the warehouse. Lavi motioned to Allen and the two walked inside before the door slid closed behind them. Lights blazed on around them and the floor suddenly started to sink. Allen stepped back in surprise as the floor descended into the ground.

The floor stopped seconds later and opened to a large room with several large monitors plastered along the walls. Allen stared in awe at the monitors while people ran by hurriedly with papers and such in their arms. Lavi waved to someone across the room and Allen watched an orange-haired girl walk over to them.

"Why do I get to see you're sorry face again, Lavi?" she asked bitterly and Lavi grinned nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. The girl looked at Allen and scowled angrily for some reason.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

Fou grumbled as someone rushed towards her fuming angrily. Allen and Lavi stepped out of the way as Fou did and the person fell face-first onto the floor. The person quickly jumped up onto his feet and glared at Fou.

"Who gave you permission to change the password for getting in?" he shouted angrily and Fou stared at him calmly.

"I did, three months ago, Bak."

Allen watched silently as Fou and Bak glared at each other while Lavi laughed nervously. Allen noticed one of the bat-like things flitter by and Lavi looked at it too.

"Bak made them. They're called Golems. They let us see things that they see. The monitors on the walls are all connected to a different Golem." Lavi stated and Allen whistled softly impressed.

After Bak and Fou stopped glaring at each other, Bak turned to Lavi and Allen. Lavi saluted slightly and Bak nodded coolly. Bak turned and led the two boys further into the room before sitting down in a chair. Allen and Lavi sat across from him while he stared at them.

"So why have you come?" Bak asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yreka became too dangerous for us to stay in. We decided to stay here for a while in the meantime." Lavi stated and Bak nodded gradually. Allen suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He shivered and rubbed the back of his neck silently. Bak looked at Lavi and then to something behind them.

"You had a similar story for us too."

Lavi and Allen looked behind them and Allen froze up as cigarette wafted down onto his face. A low grunt escaped the man's mouth while he stared coldly down at the boys. Bak tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair quietly. The man ran a hand through his long red hair and stared at Allen.

"Give me your seat, idiot apprentice." Cross Marian said and Allen was brutally kicked out of his seat. Lavi flinched as Cross patted down the seat and sat down as if he hadn't just kicked Allen out of his seat. Bak sighed quietly and then looked to Cross.

"Any news since you last graced us with your presence a few years ago, Cross?" Bak asked and Cross huffed quietly. Cross flicked his cigarette away and stared at Bak.

"… Nothing new."

"Lying, Marian." Cross and Bak looked up to see another man staring down at Cross. A chakra point was instantly seen on the man's forehead as the man narrowed his eyes. "You found the location of the Book."

Cross looked at the man and then grinned. Bak's eyes widened in surprise while the two boys were deeply confused.

"Reading my mind again, Link? It's really unfair that you have Informer as your Pure." Cross said and Link scoffed quietly. Lavi raised an eyebrow when he heard "Informer" and stared at Link silently. Cross smirked slightly and then chuckled. "So what if I have? The Book is useless to Creed and us. Why any of you bother with that silly Book is beyond my concern."

Link frowned and Cross returned the frown back while Bak looked to the two boys. Allen and Lavi looked back at Bak very confused and in need of answers. While Link and Cross frowned at each other, Bak brought Allen another seat.

"The Book of Daniel, or the Book, is something that was found suddenly after the creation of the Pures. Thanks to our network of thieves, we've learned that the Book is said to contain what with happen on the end of the world. However, Creed has yet to be able to open the Book. The Book itself isn't useless though, it's the knowledge inside it that is." Bak stated and the two boys fell silent while listening to Bak. Cross and Link had stopped frowning at each other to look at Bak.

"If Creed does open the Book, they will know how the world shall end, and be able to stop it. That will make them able to command "justice" over this world even more." Link said and Cross nodded in agreement. Bak looked to the boys and then smiled.

"Anyway, you shouldn't worry about such a thing. I'll show you to the cafeteria seeing as you must be hungry after a journey here." Bak said and Allen nodded happily while drooling. Link perked up and raised a hand to stop Bak from showing the boys the cafeteria. The next second, all the monitors around the room suddenly erupted into loud static. Everyone in the room covered their ears while some tried to mute the static. After they did so, a chuckle was heard from the monitor's speakers.

* * *

"Testing, testing. One, two, dead." A girl's voice said and Lavi recognized the voice instantly.

"Road Kamelot!" Lavi shouted and Allen flinched in surprise while Road giggled off the speakers. Bak looked back at the boys in confusion while Link and Cross stared at the middle screen that was suddenly working again. Everyone saw Road's smiling face on the monitor while she held her parasol gingerly in her hand.

"Hello, Masquerade! Please excuse us for the intrusion. We merely wish to offer a trade to you," Road said with a hand on her chest cheerfully. Lavi raised an eyebrow while Bak motioned to some people by the monitor.

"What kind of trade?" Lavi asked and Road pursed her lips lightly.

"I may not be able to see your face, but you sound angry, stupid boy. My trade is simple. You and the bean sprout boy simply need to surrender yourself to us." Road said with a playful wink. Cross lit a new cigarette and smirked.

"That's a good trade," he said coldly and Allen glared at him angrily. Road giggled as she obviously heard that. Lavi clenched his fist and tried to smoothen out his voice to not sound angry.

"And if we don't?"

"Then we were given permission to kill everyone in the southern territory of the continent." Road said and smiled happily. Everyone fell silent before Bak shouted, "You can't do that!" Road laughed and wagged her finger at the screen. "Oh, but we can! And neither you nor Creed can stop us! Now hand over the two boys or everyone dies! This, by the way, includes all of you inside that base."

Bak fell silent while gritting his teeth angrily. Cross chuckled and removed his cigarette from his mouth. He removed his silver gun with a ruby cross in the handle. Cross pointed his gun at the screen and grinned widely.

"Just you try it, girl. You think you can take all of us on by yourself?" he asked and Road giggled softly. Lavi gritted his teeth as he scanned the area behind Road for Tyki. He must be holding the Golem, Lavi thought before Road opened her mouth slightly.

"Did I ever say I was alone? We are the Children of Noah, Cross Marian. That's "Children" as in more than one. Not even you and your precious Bringer can beat all of us. Now hand over the boys or die," Road said and Lavi glared at her on the screen angrily. Cross twirled his gun and then holstered it again. Road placed a finger to her lips and her lips curled into a sly smile. "We'll give you until sunset in 33 minutes. Use that time wisely, thieves of Masquerade. All we want are the two boys. Hand them over and we won't have to get ugly with you."

The middle screen returned to static as the Golem Road had been probably destroyed like the others. Lavi looked at Bak silently while the Head of the Southern Branch stared at the screen silently. Murmurs rolled throughout the room while Lavi and Allen stared at Bak.

"If that girl wants them, they give them to her." Cross said heartlessly and Bak shook his head. Link nodded in agreement with Bak and looked at Cross crossly.

"They make ridiculous demands and expect that we follow them. It's nothing more than children playing around. However, we should use the time they gave us to formulate a plan. They obviously were able to take out all the Golems at once, meaning that there are definitely more than her and whoever was holding the Golem. We should let the thieves in this area try to find them while Cross and you can bring the two boys somewhere else to bring attention away from our actions here." Link said and Bak thought it over before nodding. Cross sighed quietly and grumbled under his breath.

"Then I'll leave this to you, Link." Bak said and then turned to the two boys. "Dinner is on hold for now. Let's get moving."

* * *

"Are we almost there, Nightingale?" Lenalee asked as she walked behind Nightingale down a deserted path leading away from Akery. Nightingale nodded silently before Lenalee looked around him and saw an old looking one-floor building sitting in the middle of nowhere up ahead.

"There it is, milady. Shall we go begin it now?" Nightingale asked and Lenalee looked at Nightingale's pocket watch. She stared at the time before looking towards the horizon where the sun was nearly gone.

"Yes, let's begin." Lenalee said and then turned back while Nightingale smiled at the darkening sky. Lenalee stared to where Road and Tyki stood awaiting her order. "The Masquerade has been given far too much time as it is. Kill a few people to force them to act."

Road nodded happily and then skipped off with Tyki right behind her. Lenalee smiled icily and then turned towards the building. Nightingale waved his arm for Lenalee to go first and she nodded to him. She and Nightingale entered the building a few minutes later and disappeared inside it while the stars started coming out overhead.

Down the path, Road giggled happily while twirling her parasol around. Tyki flicked his lighter open and lit a cigarette calmly in his mouth. Road looked up and Tyki and smiled.

"Let's begin Round 2, Tyki! Lenalee said to kill a few first."

"It's only to make them hurry up, Road. Let's not go crazy with it. After all, the Earl wouldn't like it if we disobeyed." Tyki stated and Road pouted cutely with a glance at Tyki.

"I know that. We're here just to buy time for Lenalee. Don't go burning down the city now, Tyki!"

"Just as sure as you don't go destroying it yourself!"

* * *

**What could Lenalee be planning with the Children of Noah? Hehehe...**


	6. Night of Lucifer

**Author Note: Okay, so I loosely based Nightingale off of Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji... Whatever. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- The Night of Lucifer**

Lenalee looked around the large room lit by a dim green light along the walls. She frowned sadly at the dried blood covering the floor.

Nightingale smirked softly and stepped past Lenalee. Lenalee looked at Nightingale to see him motioning her forward with a smile.

"Please continue on, milady. The sooner this is finished, the sooner we can leave this place." Nightingale said and Lenalee nodded curtly before walking towards a doorway on the other side of the room. Nightingale stood watching Lenalee leave the room before smirking and looking back at the way they had come in. He chuckled quietly and slid his right hand out of his pocket while keeping his left in its pocket. Nightingale gazed down at his left hand. "Soon these chains will be gone for good once more."

Lenalee's steps echoed off the walls as she walked down the dim hallway. Dry blood was scattered along the hallway as Lenalee pressed forward silently. She continued to stare forward even after entering another large room identical to the one Nightingale stayed in. Lenalee stood in the center of the room before closing her eyes. Her hands relaxed by her sides while her hairpin started to sparkle. Around her feet, wind picked up and started to spin around her without making a sound.

* * *

Link sat in his chair while staring at the middle monitor. The people around him were hurriedly trying to get the Golems back on. The middle monitor continued to crackle with static until the monitor suddenly came to life as Road smiled on the screen. Link perked up as Road waved happily.

"You're time's coming to an end, Masquerade! What's your answer?" Road asked and Link smirked at the monitor, but didn't say anything. Roade waited a few seconds and then smirked icily. "I take it you don't care anymore. Good, cause neither did we."

The picture on the monitor then moved over and Link flinched as he saw three bloody bodies lying on the ground next to Road. The sound of Road giggling was heard, and Link felt cold when he saw that one of the three bodies was a kid.

"What a poor family. They shouldn't have been wandering around outside," Road said playfully and Link slammed his fist against the table closest to him. Road giggled again and the picture returned to her. Road was smiling as Link gritted his teeth angrily. "Are you angry now? How about you say something then? Oh, but I guess the two boys we want aren't there anymore! After all, the loud one would have said something!"

Road laughed happily and then moved her finger across her throat. Link slammed his fist onto a red button on the desk and the middle monitor instantly turned black. Link's fist trembled in anger while he glared at the dead monitor.

* * *

Road laughed as Tyki tossed the Golem away. Tyki was smirking as he gazed down at the bodies. He casually kicked on of the bodies and the body rolled slightly making the body's fake head pop off.

"It's amazing what mannequins and ketchup can do," Tyki said in amazement at the ketchup-covered mannequins. Road nodded while wiping a tear from her eye that was caused by laughing too much. Tyki grinned and rested his foot onto the mannequin's popped-off head. "Seeing as the two boys aren't there anymore, should we take that as the deal is off?"

"Yep, this deal is off. Let's start burning!" Road said happily and then paused before quickly jumping away. Flames erupted from where she had stood moments before. Tyki whistled lightly as the flames died and the two Children of Noah stared at the masked Ankou. Road pursed her lips cutely and scowled. "Who's this weirdo?"

Tyki smirked as his own flames wrapped around his arms and the ground beneath Road started corroding. Ankou silently unsheathed his katana and stared at the two from behind his mask. Road twirled her parasol while Tyki lit a cigarette with the tip of his finger.

* * *

Allen glanced left and right before he, Lavi, Cross, Bak, and Fou slipped down the alleyway. Lavi looked to Bak who was next to him. Bak looked back silently.

"Where are we heading?" Lavi asked and Bak frowned slightly before hopping over a knocked over trash can. Bak glanced back at the trash can and then to Lavi.

"We're heading for an abandoned Creed building that lies on the outskirts of the city. It was abandoned 11 years ago for conducting demon rituals in hopes of finding a different source of power besides the Pure behind the Seraph's back. The Seraph came for an inspection one day and found everyone inside dead," Bak stated and Lavi raised an eyebrow while Allen and Cross listened in. Fou was far ahead of the four as she seemed not to care.

"Did they succeed?" Allen asked and Bak shook his head slowly.

"Out of the 665 experiments, not one worked. Unfortunately, each test subject died from the constant tries the scientists did. We had a thief as a spy inside so we know that the scientists were excited about their 666th experiment. However, we were unable to get the name of the experiment before the thief was killed along with the scientists," Bak stated and nobody asked anything else as they made it out of the city and they stopped to look out at the vast land in front of them. Bak pointed ahead to a low building practically invisible in the night. "There it is. Once we're there, we should be able to stay hidden until that girl you called Road is caught."

Allen felt a chill run down his spine as they stepped into the building. The eerie green light emitting from the walls made Allen feel more uncomfortable while they all walked down the hallway. Cross was silently running his hand over his holstered gun as he glanced around for some reason. Lavi examined one of the walls while walking and noticed the dry blood coating where the wall met the floor. The five reached the large room and looked around at the dry blood covering the floor and walls.

"What a sight," Bak muttered with his hand over his mouth. Fou nodded in agreement and Allen rubbed his arms in the sudden cold feeling he had. The next second, Cross had his gun out and fired a bullet towards a black blob that rushed out of nowhere towards them. The bullet exploded into a flurry of light and the black blob vanished. A soft chuckled was heard and the five looked across the room right as Nightingale stepped out of the darkness of the hallway opposite them.

"Well, well, well. You came 5 minutes early, I'm afraid. But that's fine," Nightingale said with a casual wave of his hand while Cross had his gun pointed at Nightingale. Nightingale smirked at Cross while Allen and Lavi glared at Nightingale.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lavi snapped and Nightingale chuckled again. Nightingale placed a finger to his lips while smiling softly.

"We merely had some business here, and we needed a decoy to keep you all busy. It appears though that those two children were unable to keep you for long," Nightingale stated before holding his right hand up and swiftly catching a bullet Cross had shot at him. Nightingale opened his hand calmly, but no bullet fell to the ground as Nightingale smiled icily to the five. "However, milady is not ready for such a crowd."

Lavi unsheathed his knife and Allen flexed his fingers gingerly. Cross readied his gun while Bak stepped behind Fou silently. Nightingale chuckled again and held his right hand up towards them.

"Firstly, a new coat of blood here will be nice. To be exact, your blood."

* * *

Ankou swerved away as flames roared past him and Road swung her arm at him. The ground crumbled and blew towards Ankou in a rush of air. Ankou gripped his katana and slashed the ground apart, making it fall to the ground. Road pouted cutely and Tyki flicked his wrist, making flames rear up and dash towards Ankou in the form of a snake. Ankou swiftly raised his hand and his own flames slammed against Tyki's, making both flames disappear.

"This guy's not that bad," Tyki said with a grin and Road nodded before twirling her parasol. Ankou readied his katana before suddenly appearing behind Road. Road turned her head back and blocked Ankou's katana with her arm. Road gritted her teeth as she skidded back. Blood rolled down her arm as Ankou's katana cracked and shattered apart. Ankou looked to his katana hilt before his mask cracked slightly. Ankou lifted his head up towards Road who was pointing at his mask silently. Ankou's mask shattered like his katana and the shards fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Oh, man. What a pain… I just had that mask made!" Ankou said and the two Children of Noah flinched at the blonde girl rubbing the back of her neck.

"We were fighting a girl?" Tyki asked in amazement while Road eyed the girl suspiciously. Tyki snapped his fingers and flames rose up around the three of them. "What's your name?"

Ankou looked to the two and smiled softly both removing her cloak. She slid her glove off her right hand, letting the red crucifix embedded in the back of her hand to gleam with the flames.

"Sky Ankou. User of Crucifier and Leader of the Masquerade," Sky said and Tyki grinned slightly at Sky.

"L-Leader…?" he wondered and Road pursed her lips at Sky.

"Wasn't expecting the big leader to be a little girl."

Sky twitched at the 'little girl' comment and she jabbed her finger at Road accusingly.

"You're littler, squirt!" she said and Road's lips twitched angrily.

"Squirt?" Road asked angrily and Tyki whistled lowly before stepping away from Road. The ground beneath Road corroded faster as Road glared at Sky. Sky gripped her katana's hilt and smirked at Road coolly.

"Is the squirt offended?"

* * *

Nightingale chuckled as he leaned to the side away from Lavi's knife before calmly chopping Lavi in the back of the neck. Lavi hit the ground as Nightingale leaned far backwards to dodge Allen's fist. Nightingale fluidly spun around on one foot and kicked Allen hard in the gut, making Allen fly backwards from the impact. Bullets whizzed through the air towards Nightingale, but they all missed as Nightingale raised the back of his gloved right hand to them and the bullets vanished. Fou pushed off the ground and her right arm became in encased in ice. Nightingale smiled as he ducked away from Fou's arm and systematically drove his right fist into Fou's stomach. Fou hit the ground, and Nightingale calmly punched Bak in the face behind him without turning to look. Bak hit the ground as well and grabbed at his nose as it bled a lot. Nightingale clapped his right hand against his pant leg and smiled to the five.

"What's wrong? Is this the best you all have to offer?" Nightingale wondered as the four he knocked down got back up slowly. Cross reloaded his gun for the second round and Nightingale chuckled cheerfully. "I wonder… Do you all know the 666th experiment in this very building?"

Bak flinched before looking at Nightingale in shock. Nightingale saw Bak's reaction and chuckled again. Lavi twirled his knife quietly as he stared at Nightingale while reaching into his pocket for the Fake Pure disc. Lavi placed the disc over his eye and continued to stare at Nightingale. Where is his Pure? Lavi wondered as he looked at Nightingale through the disc without the butler seeing him doing so. The disc remained the same as Lavi saw Nightingale normally through it.

"Where the hell is his Pure?" Lavi wondered out loud, and was heard by Nightingale. Nightingale smirked coldly and looked to Lavi. Lavi flinched as the butler looked at him with his blood red eyes.

"Now why would I need a flimsy thing such as a Pure?" Nightingale wondered before his left hand that remained in his pocket started to glow. Nightingale's face brightened up cheerfully as he took his left hand out and everyone looked at it in confusion. Allen perked up as he thought he saw chains break off of Nightingale's hand in a split second. Allen rubbed his eyes and didn't see anything else but Nightingale's glowing hand.

Nightingale's chuckle became a laugh as he removed his left glove. Bak's eyes widened in shock as he saw what was glowing on the back of Nightingale's left hand.

"The Unicursal Hexagram!" Bak said in shock and Lavi looked at him in surprise.

"The what-a-what?"

"Unicursal Hexagram. It's a symbol that appears on the cover of the Book of Daniel. It stands for darkness," Cross said without looking away from Nightingale. Nightingale smirked and looked to Cross.

"You're close, but still so far. This is my symbol that I presented milady when she brought me into this very room 11 years ago," Nightingale stated and Allen froze up as did everyone else.

"You mean… the 666th experiment was…"

"Me."

The five from Masquerade flinched as Lenalee stepped out of the hallway behind Nightingale. Nightingale smiled back to her and Allen noticed the Unicursal Hexagram glowing on the back of Lenalee's left hand as well. Lenalee stepped towards Nightingale who bowed politely to her.

"Milady. Excellent work as always," Nightingale said and Lenalee nodded slowly while she blinked tiredly. Nightingale straightened up as the glowing stopped and the Unicursal Hexagram vanished from Lenalee's hand.

"Nightingale, I'm tired. Finish this up and bring me back to Lou Fa's place. I want some tea when we get back as well," Lenalee said and Nightingale nodded in understanding before looking towards the five.

"I suppose our time has become limited. Allow me to proper introduce myself. I am-" Cross didn't wait before firing three bullets towards Nightingale. The bullets vanished suddenly before landing near Nightingale. "That was rude. But now that I'm able to fully use my power in the human world, I suppose I should allow you humans to try your best."

"Nightingale. Hurry up," Lenalee said as she leaned against the wall sleepily. Nightingale smiled softly and pointed his left hand towards the five thieves.

"Yes, milady. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, my name. You may call me Lucifer Nightingale, or my given name Azariah, or perhaps just the Fear of Anarchy," Nightingale said smoothly and Cross pointed his gun at Nightingale.

"Fear of Anarchy? So that would make you one of _his_ demons."

"I really wish you would stop talking. After all, milady is tired and needs to sleep now. So be good and vanish," Nightingale said as his eyes flashed gold before a mass of darkness emerged from his left hand towards the thieves.

* * *

**Review, please.**


	7. The Wilted Rose

**Author Note: Now I shall take you 11 years into the past! Enjoy! Oh, and my apologies to the Catholic people reading this as they may be angered or threatened by some things in this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- The Wilting Rose**

**11 Years Ago…**

Gray walls with a single open window too high to reach. The floor covered in dirt while the sun cruelly shone into the dank room, taunting the little girl staring up at the blue sky outside the room. The dirt on the floor clung to her bare feet and she blinked in the light before the murmuring of voices grew louder out front the steel door with no knob behind the girl.

The door swung open, and the little girl slowly looked behind her before she was roughly grabbed and dragged out of the room by two people in white. The two people said nothing as they dragged the girl into a large room with a large intricate symbol on the floor. The girl was lain down in the center of the symbol. Candles were placed along the outer edge of the symbol while a group of people in white talking amongst themselves. They later turned their attention to the girl and one of the people looked at their clipboards.

"Experiment number 665. Proceed," the person said and the little girl was chained down to the floor. The little girl turned her head slightly to watch someone place a box at where the chains holding her down were connected to the wall. The little girl started to whimper softly until the person with the box pushed a button on the box. The little girl screamed as the box sparked and sent millions of volts into her body. The people surrounding the symbol on the floor watching silently as the girl screamed and thrashed uselessly about. "Increase voltage by 15 percent."

The girl's skin where the chains were touching started to steam as her screams filled the room. Her screams ceased minutes later and her body lay unmoving on the floor. The people around the symbol frowned and talked amongst themselves while two people wearing rubber gloves removed the chains from the girl's burnt wrists and ankles. They carried her dead body away while the person holding the clipboard consulted it silently.

"Experiment number 665 has failed. No sign of demonic activity from her pain also. Next experiment is…" The person trailed off as the door opened and the two people that had carried the dead girl off returned. "Fetch the Seraph's sister."

Lenalee whistled to herself as she sat in the corner of her dank cell with her hands over her head to help drown out the screaming she had heard. Her door slammed open and the two people roughly brought her out of her room. They pushed her down the hallway till they reached the same large room. Lenalee gazed around and noticed someone cleaning the burnt flesh from the cuffs used on the previous girl. Lenalee was brought in front of the group of people staring down at her coldly.

"Experiment number 666. Lenalee Lee, the Seraph's sister. If she can't succeed, then we will never be able to find a source of power other than the Pure." The people around the one with the clipboard nodded in agreement and Lenalee was pushed to the same spot in the center of the symbol. She was just about to lie down till the doors burst open and another person in white rushed in.

"The Seraph's on his way for an inspection!"

The people in the room started to panic while the one with the clipboard shouted to all of them.

"Hurry this one up! We can't let this go to waste! If we fail, we will never see the light of day again! If we succeed, we will be the rulers of a new world!"

The words rang around the room and the people hurried got ready. Candles were placed, and Lenalee was lain down onto the center of the symbol. She silently watched her wrists and ankles be chained. She squirmed slightly as the chains felt uncomfortable against her skin. The people around the symbol cleared the way and the button on the box was pushed.

Lenalee felt her fingers first start to tingle before her arms felt like it was on fire. Her legs burned but she didn't scream while the volts past through her body. Lenalee's eyes were wide and her vision went from black to white until it all became black. The pain in Lenalee's arms and legs faded from her mind while the volts continued to course through her.

* * *

"Such a poor child." Lenalee blinked and she was standing amidst pitch blackness. She turned her head around to try and make out a shape, any shape. Nothing came to her and her eyes twitched from looking too hard. "What's your name, child?"

Lenalee looked ahead of her in the direction the soft voice that made her body feel more relaxed. She blinked and her head swayed slightly.

"… Lenalee."

"Lenalee? What a nice name. Are you in pain, child?"

Lenalee slowly shook her head and the corners of her mouth twitched softly.

"No… I feel fine… Who are you?" Lenalee asked and the voice hummed lightly and Lenalee thought she heard something move in front of her. "Where are you?"

Lenalee started to feel a little scared until the voice returned and she relaxed again.

"I'm sorry, child. I am unable to show myself because of this cage He placed me in."

"He?"

"Yes, He. What do you feel, child?"

Lenalee blinked at the strange question and she placed her hands together behind her back before answering.

"I feel safe… Tired too…"

The voice hummed again and Lenalee felt her eyelids get heavy and she blinked slowly.

"I've been watching you, my child. Those people back there are hurting you and others for their own goals. Do you know who they are?"

Lenalee slowly shook her head and the voice hummed again.

"They are known as Creed. In fact, your brother is their leader. They worship Him and do his will," the Voice said and Lenalee lifted her head slightly.

"Do you mean the same person they worship put you here?"

"You are indeed a smart child. Yes, He did. But only because I did not agree with his unfair judgment. That is what He does. He banishing those that disagree with Him and only lets those that follow him to live."

"He sounds mean…" Lenalee said and the Voice chuckled softly. Lenalee perked up at the chuckling before the Voice came back.

"Yes, I suppose he is. I'm sick with myself for believing in Him too once before. He is truly, what you called, mean. It is for Him that you are suffering," the Voice said and Lenalee frowned sadly.

"But why?"

"Human greed is a dangerous thing, and He will not act against those that do it for Himself," the Voice stated and Lenalee let her hands fall to her sides. She lowered her head and she bit her bottom lip. The Voice hummed before Lenalee heard crackling. She lifted her head and flinched when she saw a skeleton arm emerge from the darkness in front of her. The skeleton hand uncurled and held out to Lenalee.

"Forgive me for this arm. It became this way because of Him. Do you want to stop suffering, Lenalee?" the Voice asked and Lenalee slowly nodded her head and her left hand twitched slightly up. "Trust in me, my child. I will end your suffering."

Lenalee placed her left hand against the skeleton right hand before lowering her head onto it as well.

"I want to go home…" Lenalee whispered and the hand softly went against her head to comfort her as she cried. "I want to leave that place…"

The Voice hummed again to soothe Lenalee and the hand retracted slightly to poke Lenalee in the forehead. Lenalee blinked at the hand as the Voice chuckled lightly. The skeleton hand turned so its palm was facing up.

"For the time being, I am unable to comfort you physically. In my steed, I shall bestow one of the Three Fears of the world. When you can fully awaken to the Fear, the path to me will be known."

Lenalee nodded in understanding and a black symbol glowed on the skeleton hand's palm. Lenalee stared at the symbol and she placed her left hand over it. The symbol appeared on the back of her left hand and she looked to it.

"I want to meet you… You shouldn't be stuck here…" Lenalee whispered and the Voice hummed softly.

"We shall meet in the future. For now, grow outside the walls that contain you. When the time comes, you will have a choice. When the choice comes, you will have to pick whose side you are on. For now though, you must live."

The skeleton hand slowly started to sink back into the darkness surrounding Lenalee and the Voice hummed again. Lenalee closed her eyes and placed the back of left hand against her head.

* * *

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling above her. The pain in her body was gone and her hearing slowly returned to hear murmurs and yelps of excitement. Lenalee blinked and felt the chains around her wrists and ankles were gone.

"Good afternoon, milady." Lenalee saw a figure stand next to her that wore a black suit and white gloves. The figure bowed politely and held a hand out to her. "May I help you up?"

Lenalee slowly took the hand and she was harmlessly brought to her feet that felt like jelly. The figure picked her up under his arm and leaned her against his chest. Lenalee looked up at the figure's smiling face and softly smiled back. The figure opened his eyes to look at Lenalee with his blood red eyes.

"My creator has given me to you, milady. I am to serve you from now on. I am Lucifer Nightingale, though you may just call me Nightingale if you wish," Nightingale said and Lenalee nodded slowly before resting her head against Nightingale's shoulder.

"I'm sleepy. Bring me home please, Nightingale…" Nightingale smiled and nodded slightly as to not disturb Lenalee. He looked towards the excited people in white before smiling icily at them. His red eyes glinted dangerously and the people shirked backwards slowly.

"I hope you won't make too much noise. Milady needs her sleep."

Nightingale's shoes were caked in blood as he stepped out into the sunlight. He winced in the light and smiled softly at the sun. Nightingale licked some blood off his lip and chuckled.

"It's so bright in the human world," he whispered to not disturb Lenalee who was sound asleep. Nightingale looked down at his shoes and sighed quietly. "I will need to buy new shoes now. Honestly, the human world is filled with problems. I wonder how the other two Fears are doing in the human world…"

Nightingale looked down at Lenalee and smiled softly. He stepped up onto the dirt road and looked towards Akery.

"Perhaps, I should find a nice hairpin to keep milady's hair out of her eyes. It should be fashionable as to not draw stares as well. Oh dear, humans are such a picky lot."

Later that day, Komui stood outside the building while staring inside to the blood-covered walls. Reever grimaced behind him while holding his hand over his mouth.

"What the hell happened here?" Reever wondered and Komui closed his eyes to keep himself from being sick.

"R-Reever. This building is no longer of use. Have them tear it down," Komui said until a black car pulled up behind Komui, Reever, and some Creed members that traveled there with him. Komui looked back at the car in confusion before the driver's door opened. Nightingale got out quietly and opened the back door. A pair of small black shoes placed themselves onto the ground and Lenalee stepped out of the car. Komui froze in surprise while Nightingale closed the door behind her. "Lenalee!"

Komui rushed up to his sister and flung himself towards her. Lenalee stepped out of the way, and Komui slammed against the car painfully. Komui groaned in pain as he slid off the car while Nightingale took out a small towel to clean the marks Komui had made.

"Where have you been, Lenalee? I was worried when I couldn't find you!" Komui said while crying and Lenalee kept herself away from Komui. Komui stared at his sister sadly while she looked away from him. Reever waved up to Komui.

"Should we start tearing this place down?" he called up and before Komui could say anything, Lenalee cut in.

"No. Leave it there to show what happens to heretics." Komui and Reever stared at Lenalee in shock while Nightingale clapped quietly behind the car.

"H-Heretics?"

"They engaged in foolish demon worshipping and tried to enter His domain. You would call that heresy, correct?" Lenalee asked and Reever nodded slowly. Lenalee smiled softly and motioned to Nightingale. Nightingale stepped around the car and opened the door for her. "I'll head back home now, brother. Hurry back."

Komui nodded and waved off happily as the black car drove off. Reever walked over to Komui and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should we tear it down?"

"No, if they did worship demons, Lenalee is correct and it stood stay to make a statement to the rest of Creed. However, do something about the smell, Reever."

"Yes, sir."

Lenalee stared out of the window before she heard Nightingale chuckle lightly. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing. When you said "His domain", did you mean God's or _his_?" Nightingale asked and Lenalee smiled sweetly.

"Those people wanted to use him after everything that has happened to him. I want to help him be free like he helped me," Lenalee stated and Nightingale nodded slightly before paying attention to the road. Lenalee looked out of the window again and placed her hand against the glass. Her skin was still red from the chains earlier and she frowned sadly. "Oh, and thanks for the hairpin, Nightingale. It's cute."

Lenalee ran a finger over the crystal hairpin that had a small crystal rose on the end. Nightingale smiled at the rearview mirror and chuckled lightly.

"You're welcome, milady."

* * *

**Present Time**

**

* * *

**

Lenalee stared at the mass of darkness from Nightingale's hand before narrowing her eyes. The darkness abruptly was blown apart as several white crosses hung from the air. Cross had a grin across his face as he held his gun up towards her and Nightingale. Nightingale smiled while the other thieves composed themselves. Lenalee sighed quietly and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Nightingale, enough. I'm sleepy. Bring me back to Lou Fa's place, please," Lenalee said tiredly and Nightingale nodded before stepping backwards to Lenalee. He smirked at the thieves and then placed his hand against the floor. Lenalee stared at the thieves before smiling slightly. "Allen Walker, correct?"

Allen perked up as Lenalee giggled lightly. The floor beneath her and Nightingale turned pitch black.

"Better stay alive," Lenalee said and the darkness beneath her rushed upwards, engulfing her and Nightingale. The darkness parted and the two were gone, leaving the thieves alone in the room. Bak let out a loud sign of relief before falling backwards onto his rear.

"That was scary for a moment," he said and Fou nodded in agreement. Lavi rubbed the back of his neck before glancing to Allen who was staring at where Lenalee and Nightingale had been standing. Cross ran a hand through his red hair and lit a cigarette between his teeth.

"Children of Noah, demons, and that girl… Looks like the Masquerade has more than Creed to worry about," Cross muttered to himself and then looked towards the four younger people. He grimaced and blew smoke out of his mouth annoyed. "But to leave it to these kids is stupid. I guess I should call those three to help."

* * *

Sky Ankou slowly lowered her katana's hilt while the ground beneath her changed from black to normal. She stared at where Tyki and Road had been before the ground had turned black and they disappeared. She tossed her katana hilt away and slid a glove over the crucifix embedded on the back of her hand.

"I wonder what they were up to with these mannequins," Sky muttered while looking to the ketchup-covered mannequins on the ground behind her.

* * *

Lenalee moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her head slightly, and Nightingale looked back at her from the driver's seat. He smiled softly and looked back at the road. Lenalee fixed her hair in its messy bun and looked out of the window to the dark night sky.

"… Where are we going? This isn't the way to Lou Fa's place," Lenalee asked and Nightingale chuckled lightly. Lenalee looked to the back of Nightingale's head in curiosity.

"I was informed that Lou Fa has been snooping around the records of you, milady. We are merely heading for the city west of Akery while they retrieve the records from Lou Fa," Nightingale stated and Lenalee smiled before leaning her head on her hand.

"City west of Akery, Cades. Perfect," Lenalee muttered and closed her eyes with a smile. Nightingale glanced to the rearview mirror to see Lenalee fast asleep again against the window. He smiled and tapped his finger against the steering wheel.

* * *

Lou Fa yawned loudly as she walked down the stairs of her mansion while knocking was heard at the door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before opening the door to the cool night air.

"Yes?" Lou Fa asked before a large hand grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down on the floor. Lou Fa looked up in shock at the burly man pinning her down with a single hand.

"Do you like sweets?" he asked with an inhuman grin and Lou Fa gritted her teeth. She slowly reached into her pocket and whipped a small box out of it before placing the box onto the man's arm. She pushed a button on the box and it came alive with electricity. The man yelped and let go of Lou Fa before grabbing the box off his arm and crunching it to pieces. "That hurt!"

The man snarled at Lou Fa as she got to her feet. Lou Fa heard chuckles and she whipped around to see Tyki and Road leaning against the staircase railing. Lou Fa looked more to see a woman standing silently by the wall to the right of the door. Two people stood on the left side of the door with grins on their face and guns to each other's head.

"Pardon the intrusion." Lou Fa's eyes widened and she looked up to see a large person with a large top hat on and an umbrella in his hand while he stood on the second floor railing. The person tipped his top hat politely while his face remained the same with a stretched grin and pointed ears. The person adjusted the small glasses over his eyes and he chuckled happily. Next to him, another person was sitting cross-legged on the railing with his hands on his knees.

"Who are you all? How did you get in?" Lou Fa snapped and Road giggled before tapping the staircase railing and the spot she touched corroded away.

"Take a wild guess," Road said cheerfully and Lou Fa looked back up at the large man, but she paused as the one sitting cross-legged was gone. The person landed in front of her and suddenly had his right index finger poking Lou Fa's forehead. Lou Fa's eyes widened as her forehead felt like it was rippling.

"Answer our questions and we'll leave," the person said and Lou Fa gritted her teeth while the large man with the top hat hoped down onto the floor and chuckled.

"That's no way to do business, little Wisely!" he said and Wisely nodded to the large person but kept his finger against Lou Fa's forehead. The large man with the top hat bowed to Lou Fa and chuckled lightly.

"Hello, child. We would like you to answer a few questions if you may," he said and Lou Fa glared at him.

"Who the hell are you all and what are you doing in my mansion?" Lou Fa snapped and the pressure from Wisely's finger increased slightly. The large man nodded and chuckled more.

"My, my, my. We didn't introduce ourselves yet! You may call me the Millennium Earl, child. Or just the Earl for short," the Earl said and Tyki and Road stepped down the stairs. Lou Fa glanced at them while Tyki lit a cigarette and took a small drag from it. The large man that was behind Lou Fa loudly crunched on some hard candies, making Lou Fa glance behind her. "Now you children introduce yourselves politely!"

Tyki chuckled and flicked his cigarette into the air. He snapped his fingers and the cigarette burst into flames. The ashes landed on the floor before he stepped on them. Road rested her parasol against her shoulder while smiling happily.

"Tyki Mikk."

"Road Kamelot. Nice to meet you." The woman standing against the wall pushed her glasses up and her hair went from blonde to black in a second. The large man behind Lou Fa grunted loudly before spitting a candy wrapper out of his mouth.

"… Lulubell."

"Skin Boric! Do you like sweets?" Skin asked again and Lou Fa didn't answer as the two people holding guns to each other laughed and pointed at Skin.

"The dentists must be lining up for you, Skinny!"

"Skinny, Skinny!" Lou Fa raised an eyebrow at the two before they pointed their guns at her.

"Who ya looking at, girl?!"

"Do we look weird to you, huh?!"

"Jas-"

"And Debi-"

"ARE NOT WEIRD!" Jas and Debi shouted in unison and Lou Fa was silent as Tyki sighed sadly at the two's outburst. Lou Fa flinched in pain as the pressure on her forehead from Wisely's finger increased again. She looked back to Wisely as he stared at her silently.

"Now answer our questions. Where is it?" Wisely asked and Lou Fa paused in confusion.

"Where is what?" Wisely narrowed his eyes and Lou Fa gritted her teeth as the pressure increased more.

"You know full well what I'm talking about," Wisely said and Lou Fa glared at him furiously. Wisely stared back at her icily before raising his other hand and poking her in the stomach. "If you don't comply…"

Lou Fa's eyes widened as Wisely swung his left arm away from Lou Fa. A trail of blood followed his left finger as Lou Fa's left arm was severed from her shoulder. The arm hit the floor while blood followed. Lou Fa glared at Wisely and spat at him.

"I'm not telling," she vehemently said and Wisely sighed before removing his finger from her forehead. Lou Fa watched as Wisely's finger paused slightly in the air.

"Then, you're no help to us." At that, Lou Fa's eyes widened and her body was split in half after Wisely swung his finger down in front of her. The two halves of her body fell to the floor along with the blood. Wisely lowered his hands to his side while Tyki whistled impressed.

"That Crosser ability of yours is really bloody, Wisely. No wonder it's ranked 6," Tyki said and Road nodded in agreement. Wisely smirked lightly and looked over at the Earl.

"What should we do now, Earl-sama?" Wisely asked and the Earl motioned to Lulubell. Lulubell held up a packets of papers with a picture of Lenalee clipped to them. Lulubell handed them to Tyki and when he took them from her, the papers were engulfed in flames from Tyki's hand. The ashes fell to the floor while the Earl chuckled happily.

"We came for what we were called for. The records are gone. Now it's up to the Third to find it. Meanwhile, let's go find some more Pure for our Lord and Creator," the Earl said and the Children of Noah all nodded before the Earl placed a hand on the floor and it turned pitch black. The blackness engulfed them all and the room went back to normal except for the door was still wide open and the floor was covered in blood.

* * *

**Hehehe... I didn't feel like using all the Noahs so I used everyone from the Ark plus Lulubell and Wisely. Why Wisely? ... He's cool, okay?!**


	8. Midnight Mugen

**Chapter 8- Midnight Mugen**

**

* * *

**

The night was nearing its zenith while Allen and the other four rode the elevator down into the Masquerade's southern branch. Link was waiting for them with a slightly ticked off look. Allen and Lavi were brought to the branch's cafeteria while Cross, Bak, and Fou went to Link to talk.

"I wonder what happened after we left," Allen wondered aloud as he piled his plate with food. Lavi shrugged lightly as he gnawed on a metal fork before the two sat down and began to eat. Allen felt several people staring at them as they ate silently. "Not very popular, are we?"

Lavi chuckled until two plates were placed next to Allen and Lavi. The two looked over to see a man and girl sit down quietly. The man adjusted the headphones over his ears while the girl was gnawing on her fork like Lavi had been. The girl looked at Allen and Lavi while the man placed his hands together before eating. The girl looked Allen and Lavi over before removing the fork from her mouth.

"Are you two the guys from Yreka? Ya sure don't look like much," she said chillingly and Lavi's lip twitched as he tried to continue eating without paying attention to the girl. The girl pursed her lips and the man opposite her took his headphones off and clamping his hands over his ears. Allen noticed everyone else in the cafeteria do the same while the girl took out a black box with a word in blood red along the side. _Screamer_. Oh no, Allen thought but it was too late. The girl pressed her finger against the side of the box, making a red circle appeared around where she pressed, and a loud wail pierced the air from the box. Lavi and Allen gripped at their ears while everyone else tried to block the sound out. The girl, unaffected by the sound, removed her finger from the side of the box and glared hotly at Lavi. "Don't you freakin' ignore me."

Lavi nodded quickly as he recomposed himself and Allen continued to cringe from the echo ringing in his ears. The girl put the box away in her pocket and held her hand out to Lavi. The man opposite her helped Allen straighten up before holding his hand out as well. Lavi slowly shook the girl's hand before being she slammed her head against his.

"You're stupid, redhead. The name's Astaline," Astaline said and Lavi put a hand over his forehead in pain. The man sighed and shook Allen's hand without hurting him like Astaline had Lavi.

"I'm Marie," he said politely and Allen nodded slowly. The other people in the cafeteria returned to their meal while Lavi rubbed his forehead without some ice. Marie frowned before finishing his food. Astaline huffed as she placed the fork back in her mouth to gnaw on it.

"So you two are from Yreka?" Marie asked and Allen nodded again while Lavi tried to eat the rest of his food. Marie placed his headphones back onto his ears. Marie frowned slightly and Astaline huffed quietly.

"He nodded, Marie."

Allen perked up when he saw that Marie was blind and quickly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice…" Allen said and Marie smirked slightly and held a hand up.

"It's fine. It happens a lot," he said and Allen fell silent before finishing his plate. When he did, Astaline grinned to Allen and Lavi. Marie smirked coolly and Allen and Lavi looked at the two in confusion.

"Hey, you two want to go catch a show in Cades? I'll buy," Astaline said and Lavi raised an eyebrow while Allen nodded rapidly before adding a vocal reply for Marie. Lavi looked at Astaline and grimaced lightly.

"Why Cades?"

"Cause that's where she's performing! After her show in Cades though, she won't be anywhere near here for another half-year! We were going to go anyway, but if you want to tag along, that's fine," Astaline stated and Lavi took a low breath before shrugging.

"Sure, I guess we could come along. It's not we had plans anyway, right, Allen?"

"I've heard Cades has the best meat dumplings! Buy me some!" Lavi fell silent as Allen stared at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"S-Sure…"

* * *

Lavi looked around as he and Allen stood back outside the warehouse while Astaline spun her black box around on the tip of her finger. Marie slid a black jacket on and fiddled with his right sleeve that had a word glowing down it. _Blocker_. Astaline motioned to Allen and Lavi before the two stepped closer.

"Hang on to someone!" Astaline said and Allen and Lavi flinched before Marie grabbed Allen's arm and then grabbed onto Astaline's. Lavi immediately grabbed Allen's other arm before hearing the dreadful wail come from Astaline's Screamer. Lavi clamped his eyes shut and felt wind rush by his face. He opened his eye and nearly fainted as the were flying in the air. Lavi looked ahead to see Astaline's Screamer releasing wave upon wave of sounds, propelling the four forwards.

"Cades in 2 minutes! Marie! Get ready!" Lavi saw Marie pat his jacket and then turn his head towards Astaline. He nodded to her and she grinned before removing her finger from Screamer and the sound waves died out before they started to plummet down towards the ground. "Grab onto Marie!"

Lavi and Allen didn't need telling twice as the clamped onto Marie's arms. Marie chuckled lightly as Astaline moved in mid-air so Screamer was against the bottom of her foot. Astaline's descent slowed down as sound waves gushed out of Screamer. Marie continued to plummet until his jacket glowed bright green and the they smashed into the ground. Lavi felt shaky as he stood in the crater Marie had made a mile away from where Cades sat in the center of the night. Astaline laughed happily as she gracefully landed on the ground before kicking Screamer up to her hand. Allen staggered upon standing and he put his hands on his knees to catch himself.

"Look at the time we saved by doing that! It takes a car roughly half an hour to get here from Akery, but we made it in five!" Astaline said cheerfully without caring that Allen and Lavi could barely stand after their landing. Marie was perfectly fine as he dusted off his shoulders and waited for Allen and Lavi to be alright. Astaline stretched her arms above her head and impatiently waited for Marie and the two to get over to her.

The four made their way slowly to Cades in which Lavi and Allen were able to get their bearings again half-way there. Astaline pointed down the street they had walked onto and she grinned happily.

"The theatre is this way! Oh, and welcome to Cades! This is where the nightlife is! Complete with the best meat dumplings!"

"Dumplings!"

"Let's go!" Astaline and Allen bolted off down the street, leaving Lavi and Marie to catch up. High above on the roof of a tall building, a hooded person stared down at the four. The hooded person removed his hood and grinned back to the other hooded person behind him.

"Noel! I spotted some thieves! You think we can go get them now?" Nickolas asked and Noel shrugged before looking back just as a katana was picked up from where it rested on the roof. Nickolas' grin disappeared as Kanda hooked his katana to his belt. Kanda gazed down at the street and to the four thieves.

"W-Well, General Kanda?" Kanda glanced to Nickolas, who took a few steps back nervously, and then rested a hand on his katana's hilt. Kanda looked back down onto the street and perked up when he saw Lavi. Kanda grinned icily before jumping off the roof, leaving Nickolas and Noel up there.

* * *

Lavi stopped in his tracks, a cold feeling running down his spine.

"Allen! Astaline! Move!" Lavi yelled and the two looked back at him right before the ground before them was sliced in half. Debris flew into the air as Allen and Astaline quickly jumped away. Lavi pulled his knife out when Noel and Nickolas landed on lampposts on either side of the street.

"Thieves of the Masquerade." Lavi felt another chill run down his spine and he narrowed his eye. The dust settled ahead of the four and Kanda stood there with his katana unsheathed and resting on his shoulder. Kanda stared at the four coldly before lowering his katana to his side. In a quick motion, Kanda removed his cloak and held his katana out towards them. Astaline narrowed her eyes when she saw the cloak Kanda had thrown away along with the ones Nickolas and Noel wore.

"It's Creed," she muttered and Lavi grimaced before twirling his knife. Allen slid his gloves on while Marie adjusted his jacket. Nickolas reached into his cloak and pinned a small brooch to the out side of the cloak. Noel said nothing as she stared down at the four thieves. Kanda gripped his katana and huffed coolly.

"Che, it's the Baka-Usagi," Kanda muttered and Lavi grinned icily back at Kanda.

"If it isn't General Yu-chan," he said slyly back at Kanda before readying his knife. Allen looked to Lavi in surprise while Astaline and Marie eyed the two on the lampposts.

"You know him, Lavi?" Allen asked and Lavi nodded slowly. Lavi gulped nervously while staring at the katana in Kanda's hand.

"Of course I do. He's the reason I have this eye-patch," Lavi said bitterly and Kanda huffed again.

"I'm flattered the bunny remembers. I guess Mugen will finally have your life this time," Kanda said before moving his katana slightly. Lavi braced himself before Kanda suddenly appeared in front of him with Mugen pulled back to slash. Lavi blocked Mugen with his knife, but flinched as he skidded backwards from the force of Kanda's slash. Allen's eyes widened as he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by Kanda. Allen hit the ground while Lavi gritted his teeth angrily. Kanda swung Mugen calmly and pointed it back at Lavi. "You still think that toothpick can defeat Mugen?"

"Won't know till I try!"

* * *

The crowd outside the theatre was buzzing with excitement as a car pulled up and the door was opened. The crowd instantly went into an excited uproar as a girl with long purple hair tied into a ponytail stepped out with a smile on her face. She ignored the crowd as she walked towards the theatre door until a pad of paper was handed to her.

"Sorry, I don't do autographs," she replied calmly and the person holding the pad chuckled softly.

"Not even for milady?"

The girl paused as she looked over to see Nightingale smirking at her with the pad of paper. The girl looked at the pad to see words scribbled along the top.

"On second thought, what the heck," she said and took the pad of paper. She gazed at the paper and to the words along the top. "So who do I make this out for?"

_Milady wishes to speak with you about "her choice"._

"Miss Lenalee Lee," Nightingale said calmly and the girl smiled warmly before writing something down on the paper beneath the other words.

"I'm honored to have such a high-ranking fan," she said sweetly to make the conversation normal to the crowd around them. Nightingale chuckled as he took the pad of paper back from the girl and slightly glanced down at the words she had written.

_Tell her to meet me in my dressing room after the play. Make sure she doesn't wear anything complicated._

Nightingale smiled softly at the little heart the girl had drawn as well. He calmly flipped in the paper, and the girl noticed words written on the back of the paper before it was flipped over.

_I knew you'd say that._

The girl giggled lightly and then looked towards the theatre. Nightingale glanced towards the people waiting for her by the door.

"Thank you for the autograph, Miss Belle. Milady will be pleased," Nightingale said and then disappeared past the crowd of people. Belle smirked slightly as she entered the theatre without another glance back.

* * *

Lavi gritted his teeth as he deflected Mugen again, but was still pushed back. Kanda rapidly slashed at Lavi with Mugen while Nickolas and Noel had hopped down to the ground. Allen was back on his feet before swiftly blocking Nickolas's leg with his right arm. Allen jumped away from Nickolas before seeing a nearby car levitate in the air. Nickolas moved his hand slightly and the car went flying towards Allen. Allen placed his hand against his forehead and the car passed straight through him before smashing into another car behind him. Nickolas's eyes widened as Allen disappeared into the ground. He glanced around before Allen's fist collided with his chin. Allen clenched his fist as Nickolas rubbed his chin in pain. Allen narrowed his eyes while another car went through him. Nickolas swore angrily before Allen's fist pummeled Nickolas in the stomach. Allen turned slightly and sent his foot straight into Nickolas's face. Astaline and Marie watched silently in shock as Allen effortlessly beat Nickolas up. Nickolas hit the ground after another punch to his stomach. Nickolas signaled to Noel and Allen quickly patted his knee and disappeared into the ground before the same car from before whizzed past. Nickolas waved his hand and the car suddenly lurched away and landed on the ground.

"That stupid ability! Show yourself, runt!" Nickolas snapped before Allen slammed his foot into the back of Nickolas's head. Nickolas hit the ground hard and Noel raised her hand before Allen disappeared back into the ground and reappeared behind her. Noel quickly glanced behind her but not in time for Allen to pummel her in the face with his fist. Allen shook the fist he used gingerly while frowning at Nickolas and Noel.

"Sorry, I tried to hold back," he muttered while Nickolas and Noel got back to their feet. Nickolas glared at Allen lividly while Allen sighed sadly. "Can't we just relax?"

Allen fell backwards away from Nickolas's fist and placed his hands on the ground before swiftly snapping his foot up into Nickolas's chin. Nickolas fell backwards and when he hit the ground, Allen's hands emerged from the ground and grabbed onto Nickolas's arms. Nickolas gritted his teeth as Allen flipped himself out of the ground while at the same thing pinning Nickolas down the ground face-first. Noel quickly raised her hand, but stopped as Astaline calmly hit her in the back of the neck. Noel hit the ground unconscious. Allen smirked over to Astaline and Marie while Astaline whistled lightly.

"That was some show. By the way, what's your name?" Astaline asked nervously and Allen smirked lightly.

"Allen."

"Allen? Tch, weird name…" Allen sighed quietly before the building to their right was slashed in half suddenly. Allen, Astaline, and Marie froze as the building halves fell to the ground in rubble as Lavi hit the ground ahead of the thieves. "Hey, redhead!"

"General Kanda! Please don't destroy public property!" Nickolas shouted before Allen calmly punched him in the head. Nickolas fell out cold while the three thieves watched Kanda step out from the destroyed building with Mugen against his shoulder.

"That guy sure looks strong!" Astaline muttered and Marie grimaced slightly as he couldn't see. Allen flexed his fingers while Kanda stared at the thieves silently. Coughing made Kanda look back to see Lavi slowly stand back up.

"Still alive?" Kanda wondered icily while Lavi coughed more. Lavi took a few deep breaths before gripping his knife tightly.

"That katana… The one you call Mugen… It's the Pure called Slasher, right? It can increase the size of the slash it makes. That means you can attack anything no matter how far away it is," Lavi stated before holding his knife up. Kanda raised an eyebrow as Lavi's knife blade started to glow a pale red. "A blade is judged on by its length and sharpness. You have the length, I have the sharpness."

"So what?" Kanda asked bitterly and Lavi grinned before lunging at Kanda with his knife ready. Kanda slashed down at Lavi and Lavi quickly blocked Mugen's blade with his knife. Lavi pushed his arm forward a little and Mugen's blade was suddenly slashed in half. Kanda flinched as Lavi twirled his knife as swung it at Kanda's head.

"It means I can still fight!" Lavi snapped and Kanda narrowed his eyes before smirking. Lavi's eye widened before something sent him flying away from Kanda. Kanda chuckled coldly and Lavi looked to see what had hit him.

"T-The… sheath?!" Kanda gripped Mugen's sheath tightly upside down. He turned slightly to Lavi and chuckled icily. Lavi got back to his feet slowly until the sheath slammed him back down onto the ground.

"Mugen isn't just the blade, but the sheath as well. You were so focused on Mugen's blade that you didn't notice its sheath," Kanda said and then proceeded with swiftly swinging the sheath and sending Marie, Astaline, and Allen to the ground. "The only downside is that the sheath's not sharp like Mugen's blade at the moment."

Lavi gritted his teeth before seeing Kanda raise his sheath and swinging it down towards Lavi. Lavi held his knife up to block the sheath, but his eyes widened as his chest was sliced horizontally downwards from where he held his knife up. Kanda grinned widely as blood hit the ground in front of Lavi. Lavi looked slowly to see that Kanda had actually swung the piece of blade still connected to Mugen's hilt.

"Damn it… he used the sheath to make me mess up on the distance…" Lavi muttered before falling to his knees. He gripped at the slice on his chest while Kanda held Mugen up. The next second, sirens were heard and Kanda gritted his teeth before sheathing Mugen and disappearing. Allen looked to see that Nickolas and Noel were gone. Astaline and Marie quickly ran to Lavi before Astaline looked back to Allen.

"Hurry up! We can't be caught!"

* * *

Astaline sighed sadly as she and Allen was sitting in the back row of the seats facing the stage of the theatre. Lavi was busy mending the shallow slice on his chest while Marie waited calmly for the show to start.

"It's a good thing those cops came. That Kanda guy was pretty strong," Astaline said calmly before biting into a meat dumpling. Allen nodded in agreement before happily eating his own dumpling.

"We should also be grateful that Cades still has cops. Did you know that before Creed was established, cops were in every town? Now only Cades has them," Marie stated matter-of-factly. Astaline chuckled lightly before instantly perking up as the lights in the room dimmed. Allen looked to the stage and then to Astaline.

"So what show is this again?" he asked and Astaline handed him the program. Allen opened the program quietly and skimmed the summary before Astaline explained.

"I honestly don't know, but my favorite star plays the lead female role! She's so beauty and all!" Astaline said happily and Allen looked to the stage to see people coming on. The moment the purple haired girl came on stage, the audience cheered loudly. Allen watched the crowd slowly settle down along with Astaline. Lavi was grinning from ear to ear as he watched the girl.

"Strike!" he said quietly and Allen sighed under his breath at Lavi. Allen munched on another dumpling while watching the play. Astaline was intently watching the play while Lavi watched with heart-eyes. Allen perked up as he saw the purple haired girl stare directly at him for a split second. He rubbed his eyes and the girl wasn't looking at him. After the play, Allen was still eating dumplings as Astaline and Lavi happily talked about the show.

"So who was that girl you two like so much?" Allen asked and Astaline turned and walked backwards so she faced Allen.

"Her stage name is Belle Rose. Her real name though is not known to her public. She was a star from her first performance 12 years ago. She tours the world on a regular basis and hardly ever shows up in the same city more than twice a year," Astaline stated happily and Allen nodded slowly before finishing his last dumpling. Astaline sighed happily before turning back to face ahead of them. "Now we should head back before Baka-Bak gets mad with us!"

* * *

A knock was heard against her door, and the door opened a second later. Belle smiled to the open door and then flicked her finger. The door closed behind Lenalee as she stood in her usual black one-piece dress. Belle pouted upon seeing the multiple ties on the back of the dress.

"I told him! Nothing complicated! I hate knots and such!" Belle said bitterly and Lenalee giggled lightly. Lenalee sat down next to Belle before handing her a flower.

"For your performance today," she said and Belle smiled happily before placing the flower in front of the mirror on her desk next to her.

"What can I help you with, love?" Belle asked and Lenalee looked to the door for a second. Belle flicked her finger towards the door and it glowed black for a second before returning to its normal color. Lenalee looked back to Belle and smiled softly before leaning back in the chair.

"I was wondering about any progress on locating it."

"Come on, love. You'll be the first to know anything. Lucifer mentioned you wanted to ask about your choice," Belle said and Lenalee's smile disappeared for a second before returning. Lenalee clenched her dress lightly and then smoothed it out quietly.

"I was wondering when I had to choose," she said slowly and Belle smiled before lightly giving Lenalee a peck on the cheek. Lenalee rubbed her cheek slowly as Belle giggled.

"As soon as we find it. It won't be long now, love. This will all be over soon," Belle said and then flicked her finger at the door again. The door flashed black again and Belle sighed loudly. "Now it's time for you to go rest. Take a vacation without work, you know. Don't worry about what happens next. I'll take care of it for you."

Lenalee smiled before standing back up. She stepped towards the door and opened it to Nightingale who was standing outside in the hallway. Lenalee looked back at Belle and her smile became thinner.

"A real vacation sounds good. I'll leave the work for you then, Bel XIII," Lenalee said and Bel's lips curled into a crafty smile.

"You know I love it when you call me by my real name, love. Too bad Lucifer is here or I would have taken my payment for doing your work now," Bel said slyly and Lenalee blushed lightly before giggling. Nightingale pretended not to hear anything as Lenalee stepped out into the hallway.

"Then I'll see you later, Bel."

"Sure, love. Don't forget to pay me afterwards," Bel said and Lenalee blushed again before closing the door and sighing quietly.

"She sure does love teasing you, milady."

"I highly doubt she was teasing. She was serious about it, wasn't she?" Lenalee asked as she and Nightingale walked down the hallway away from Bel's room. Nightingale just chuckled nervously and smiled.

"I suggest wearing something less complicated next time we see her for your own sake, milady."

"So she was serious…" Lenalee said with a sad sigh while a light blush crept along her cheeks. Nightingale chuckled again and Lenalee smiled softly before getting into her car. Nightingale got into the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"Not to worry, milady. Bel XIII is the first created from _him_. If she says she will do your work for you, she will."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Nightingale. Demons like you and Bel are so serious all of the time…"

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter. Review please!**


	9. Red Moon, Blood Morning

**Author's Note: And so begins the last update for 2009. There will be no new chapters until 2010. So sorry and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Red Moon, Blood Morning**

The town street was quiet in the early dawn of morning. The morning dew had collected on the flowers and glistened in the summer sunlight. The residents of the street were all still asleep with the exception of a house on the corner. The lights of the house were still on from the previous night. The cobble street outside the house was glistening with dew as a pair of Victorian shoes stopped in front of the house. The house bell rang and the sound of staggering footsteps was heard shortly later. The door of the house swung open to reveal the drunken man clasping a glass bottle in his hand while he stared at the person ticked off due to the bell.

"Wha' di ya wan'?" the drunken man slurred while the person outside the house kept his head slightly down so his eyes were hidden by the top hat he wore. The drunken man staggered slightly and leaned against the open door to await an answer. The person outside the house slowly raised a hand and placed his fingers onto the brim of his top hat.

"Is this the residence of Komui Lee?" he asked and the drunken man stared at the person before disgustingly spitting onto the street. The drunken man wiped his mouth sloppily before grimacing.

"Ther' no Komui Le' here," he said and the person didn't say anything, but removed his fingers from the brim of his top hat. The person lowered his arm with a clank and the drunken man stared at the person's arm. "This be the residen' of Luigi Fermi."

"Fermi?" the person asked and Luigi nodded with drunken pride. The person raised his right arm slowly and Luigi watched the person raised his other hand and take hold of the cuff of his right sleeve. The person pulled his right sleeve down, and Luigi's eyes widened in shock. The person silently stared at his arm while Luigi slapped himself to try and get rid of drunkenness. "Fermi with an "I" on the end, or an "E"?"

"An "I"," Luigi said, his voice softer by a few decibels. The person let his right arm fall back to his side with another clank. The person raised his left hand to his top hat and took hold of the brim. Luigi gulped nervously before it was too late.

"Forgive me for disturbing you this morning. Please enjoy the sunlight," he said while a blade stuck out of the person's left wrist, impaling Luigi in the stomach. Blood rolled out of Luigi's mouth before he fell backwards and collapsed onto the floor inside his house. The bloody blade slid back into the person's wrist, and the person stared down at the body of Luigi. The person's neck clanked when it tilted to the side. Footsteps rushed down the stairs later and a shriek pierced the air from Luigi's wife. Luigi's wife stared at the corpse of her husband that had the person's top hat laid on Luigi's heart.

* * *

Adepts surrounded the house as Luigi's wife sat in the back of a car belonging to one of the Adepts. Reever stepped out of the house and sighed quietly before turning to two of the Adepts.

"Bookman, did you get any information out of the victim's wife?" Reever asked and Bookman nodded before holding up a piece of paper. Reever took the piece of paper and looked at it while Bookman read what he had written without looking at it.

"She claims that around 5 in the morning today, the doorbell went off and her husband answered it. She remained upstairs and claims to have never heard the front door close or her husband come up to check on her. Her husband was apparently drinking well into the night as well," Bookman stated and Reever nodded before handing the paper to the other Adept.

"Take this to Johnny. He's file it with the other things, Miranda," Reever said and Miranda nodded quickly before taking the paper and holding it close to her. Reever and Bookman checked on the corpse together, and Bookman cautiously lifted the top hat off of Luigi's heart. Reever flinched at what was underneath the hat. "What the…?"

Bookman and Reever both stared down at a miniature doll of Luigi sitting upon the man's bosom. Reever slowly picked the doll up and looked it over quietly as Bookman examined the top hat. Reever waved the doll around in case anything fell out of it, and when nothing did Reever looked to Bookman.

"What kind of killer makes a doll of the victim?" Reever asked and Bookman shrugged before holding the top hat to Reever.

"What kind of killer also leaves his top hat with the victim?"

Reever took the top hat and handed the two items to Miranda to give to Johnny. Miranda rushed off to give them to Johnny, but tripped halfway there and fell face-first onto the ground. Johnny quickly helped her back up while Bookman and Reever watched silently.

"Could the killer be Masquerade?" Reever asked suddenly and Bookman placed a finger to his chin to think. Reever watched some Adepts carry the corpse away to bury. Bookman lowered his finger and then looked up at Reever.

"The wound on the corpse was that of a small blade, preferably a dagger. The killer could possibly be a thief of the Masquerade, but why kill someone without taking anything of value but his life?" Bookman wondered and Reever scratched his head before signaling a car and getting in with Bookman. The car drove away from the scene and Reever took out a pencil to jot some things down until the car suddenly made a left turn. Reever looked to the driver in surprise.

"Why'd you turn?"

"Sorry, sir. I just didn't want to drive past that tower," the driver said frightfully and Bookman looked out of the window to see a rickety tower looming in the middle of modern building. "They say that tower was here before this town of Atin was made and that it's cursed. It's really dreadful, especially the sounds that come out of it at night."

Reever sighed quietly and Bookman chuckled softly. The driver glanced at the rearview mirror in surprise to hear Bookman chuckle. Bookman looked to the driver and smirked lightly.

"You've been had, driver. That sound you talk about is merely wind and that tower's structure states that it was made to look deliberately older than the surroundings," Bookman stated and the driver scowled before clenching his fist angrily.

"Those guys said it was cursed! Bunch of liars!" he said and Reever laughed before looking back out of the window. The car drove past an alleyway, and Reever paused before grabbing onto the headrest of the driver's seat.

"Pull over!" Reever commanded and the driver did so quickly. Reever flung the car door open before running back to the alleyway with Bookman right behind in confusion. The driver poked his head out of his window to stare at the two. Reever had a disgusted look on his face while Bookman had a hand to his mouth.

"Something wrong, sirs?"

"Call the Adepts over here right now," Reever said sickly and the driver nodded rapidly before getting on the radio with the other cars still at Luigi's house. Reever and Bookman continued to stare into the alleyway where there were at least twenty bodies strewn on the alleyway ground with their body parts all over the place. Reever felt nauseas staring at the ripped apart bodies. Bookman looked further into the alleyway before tugging on Reever's sleeve. Bookman pointed into the alleyway and Reever looked before freezing in shock. There, on top of a small pile of ripped apart bodies, was a top hat identical to the one they had found at Luigi's house. Bookman knelt down and placed his finger on the blood covering the ground of the alleyway. He rubbed the dry blood between his fingers and looked up at Reever.

"These bodies have been dead for at least two days. Luigi wasn't our killer's first target," Bookman said grimly and Reever gritted his teeth lightly and turned away before being sick on the ground.

* * *

Lavi yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head. Behind him, Astaline, Marie, and Allen stared at him in silence. Lavi glanced back slowly knowing they were staring at him. He groaned and Astaline swiftly jumped to her feet and jabbed her finger at him.

"It's your damn fault!"

"How is my fault that Bak changed the password while we were gone?! YOU were the one that wanted to go see that play!" Lavi snapped back and he and Astaline glared at each other angrily while Allen and Marie watched innocently sitting in front of the warehouse that was the entrance to the southern branch of the Masquerade. Astaline bitterly kicked at the ground while Lavi rubbed his cheek where she had punched him.

"Just great! With the Golems off for repairs, nobody knows we're out here! We can't wait for someone to come out either…" Astaline trailed off as her kicking the ground increased in brutality as she started making a hole with her foot. Allen raised an eyebrow to her in confusion.

"Why can't we wait for someone to come out?" he asked and Marie was the one to answer.

"The elevator runs on a set time. Once you use it, it's unusable until a set number of minutes have past. But the door closes the moment nobody's riding it. It's airtight in there, so if we did get in, we'd lose consciousness from lack of oxygen sooner or later," Marie stated and Allen nodded slowly before sighing.

"So we have to guess the password?"

"Basically."

"ARGH! Bak is a stupid head with a funny hairdo!" Astaline and Lavi shouted in unison. The metal door of the warehouse suddenly started to slowly slide open while Astaline and Lavi stared in shock with their mouth gaping open. "No way…"

Once inside the branch, Allen immediately saw Bak fuming angrily at Fou who gave him the cold shoulder easily. Bak noticed the four by the door and walked over to them trying to regain his calm.

"Where were you four?" Bak asked and Astaline yawned loudly. Marie rubbed the back of his neck and the two raised their hand.

"Good night," they said before walking away while Bak shouted at them to get back. Astaline and Marie didn't come back as they then ran away from Bak. Lavi chuckled before looking to his side and realizing Allen had also disappeared.

"Don't leave me here, jerks!" Lavi shouted after Astaline, Marie, and Allen. Bak glared back at Lavi and Lavi froze before laughing nervously. After several minutes of intense questioning, Lavi was allowed to go. Bak stared at Lavi silently before pointing to the elevator.

"One hour outside for your punishment," he said and Lavi sighed sadly.

"I'm not a kid…" Lavi muttered and walked to the elevator gloomily. He rode the elevator outside and he sobbed quietly as he stood there like he was told. "Those jerks ran off without me… I'm tired too."

Lavi rubbed his eye sleepily while staring at the surrounding gray buildings. He watched the sky overhead while thinking of a way to pass the time.

* * *

Cross had his legs kicked up on the desk while Link and Bak stared at him with identical grimaces. He stared back with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Link patted a folder on the desk and looked at Cross.

"From what you've said and thought, we are to believe that Lenalee Lee, the Seraph's sister, summoned a demon 11 years ago despite 665 other failures unable to?" Link questioned and Cross nodded calmly. Link sat down across from Cross while Bak fumed again.

"That's impossible! The demon must be forcing Lenalee to help him!" Bak said and Link swiftly silenced Bak with a kick to the leg. Bak glared at Link while he stared back coolly.

"That makes even less sense than what Cross has stated. Please leave your childish crush on the girl by the door, Bak Chan," Link said and Bak fell silent as Cross took a drag from his cigarette. Link returned his attention to Cross and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Anything else to say?"

Cross chuckled and shook his head quietly. Link motioned for the door and Cross stood up before heading to it. Link stopped him from leaving though by holding his hand up and adding, "I called them for you." Cross looked back at Link and grinned slightly. Cross left the room and Bak followed after being kicked out by Link. Link leaned back in his chair and let out a loud breath.

"Creed and demons… What else is going to happen?"

* * *

Allen stuffed his mouth full of food while he sat in the cafeteria alone. Astaline and Marie had run off to sleep while Allen ran to get more food. He shoveled another three plates worth of food into his mouth before pausing to chew every now and then. Onlookers watched in silence at the mountain of plates Allen was making. Allen put his plate down and frowned slightly at it. He grabbed another piece and downed the food on it before his head hit the table. Allen's eyelids fell slightly and he stared at the plates silently.

"Why was she so mad at me? It seems she's out to get me, but why? Cause I raided her party?" Allen wondered quietly while thinking about Lenalee. His eyes slowly closed and he was sound asleep at the table. Some people stared at him while passing, but didn't disturb him or the plate mountain next to him.

* * *

Lavi kicked a stone away in boredom as only twenty minutes had gone by. He glared at the warehouse door bitterly before playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt again. He played a few more games before sighing quietly.

"I'm so tired…" he whined out loud and he straightened up to stare at the warehouse door, hoping it would open. He sighed after it wouldn't open and Lavi turned away from the warehouse to look around for something else to do. A low clank coming from the top of the warehouse reached Lavi's ears and he perked up. Lavi slowly turned his head back towards the warehouse and to the person standing on top of it with his head tilted slightly. The person held onto the brim of his top hat with a few fingers of his left hand while he stared down at Lavi with cold black eyes.

"Is this the residence of Komui Lee?"


	10. Shadow of The Lord

**Author's Note: Time to get rolling. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Shadow of The Lord**

Lavi felt chills run down his spine as he stared into the cold dark orbs devoid of light staring down at him. The person slowly removed their fingers from his top hat and placed them instead of the cuff of his right arm. Lavi's fingers twitched anxiously on the hilt of his knife that rested in its sheath clipped onto his belt.

"Is this the residence of Komui Lee?" the person asked again without looking away from Lavi. Lavi's gaze went to the warehouse door in hope that it would open, but it didn't. He looked back at the person and slowly shook his head cautiously before opening his mouth.

"No it's not. Komui Lee lives in Yreka," Lavi said coolly looking back up at the person. The person didn't seem fazed by Lavi's reply. Instead, he looked to his right arm that he had raised before his face.

"Please clearly pronounce your name," the person said with a cold gaze down at Lavi again. Lavi gulped nervously when he looked at the abyssal eyes. With a stutter, Lavi said his name loudly. The person pulled their right sleeve down and looked to his arm. Lavi glanced at the person's arm, but flinched as he saw that the person's wrist was that of a puppet. "Lavi spelt L-A-V-I?"

Lavi slowly nodded without looking away from the person's arm. The person emotionlessly looked to Lavi and tugged his sleeve back up. Lavi gingerly ran his fingers against the cold steel hilt of his knife, the feeling prickling his fingertips somewhat. The person lowered their right arm to their side and smoothly removed the top hat from his head. The person's orange hair stayed still in the breeze that passed by. Lavi was so transfixed by the person's appearance; he couldn't react in time when the person suddenly jumped down at him with his right arm dragging behind him. The person's right hand twisted backwards, letting a long silver blade to emerge from his wrist.

Lavi swiftly pulled his knife out and blocked the person's blade with a swift swing. The person's feet landed on the ground before his right foot snapped upwards, barely missing Lavi's head as the boy lurched backwards. Lavi gripped his knife tightly, the blade glowing a pale gold, before swinging it towards the person. The knife collided against the edge of the person's blade and stopped. Lavi's eye widened in surprise as the person's blade hadn't the slightest knick in it from where Lavi hit.

"Terminate the names on the list. Orders shall be followed through," the person said calmly before Lavi pushed the person's right arm back and swiftly turning the blade to slash the person's throat. Lavi with his balance thrown off from the motion scrambled to stay on his feet as he moved away from the person. Lavi stared in shock as no blood flowed from the slash in the person's throat. The person's head clanked as it tilted to the side. "Resistance has occurred. Termination of Lavi shall be increased by 1.5 percent."

Lavi watched the person disregarded his slit throat and proceeded with swinging the blade in his right arm at Lavi's head. Lavi dropped to the ground, using his hands to stay up slightly. He then curved his legs around and kicked the person's legs out from under him. The person started falling backwards, but Lavi felt pain spread throughout his body from his back. Lavi slowly turned his head to see the blade in the person's right arm impaling his back with the arm still attached. The only thing was that the arm was not attached to the body. The arm suddenly came to life and pulled the blade out of Lavi's back, making the boy choke in pain. The arm hovered in the air for a mere moment before returning to the person. The person reattached his right arm to his body and gazed down at Lavi coldly. Lavi glared up at the person with a withered look in his eye.

"What… What are you?" he asked between clenched teeth as blood started to stain the back of his clothes. The person stared down at Lavi still without blinking and the blade slowly retreated into the person's right arm. Lavi felt dizziness fill his head before the person spoke.

"Mishael, the Fear of Death. Given the name Marion Halloween by my Lord and Creator." Lavi felt his conscious start to fade after hearing Marion speak. The last thought that past through Lavi's mind before unconsciousness rang clearly through his head. Demon.

* * *

The warehouse slowly slid open and Fou yawned loudly before looking outside. She looked around for Lavi and scratched her head in confusion, as he wasn't there. She glanced down and raised an eyebrow at the objects she saw on the ground. She picked the objects up and stepped back inside the elevator before the door closed. Fou rode the elevator to the central area and walked over to where Bak sat. He looked up as Fou approached.

"What do you want?" he asked and Fou dropped the two objects she was holding onto the desk. Bak looked at the objects and raised an eyebrow in curiosity at them. Bak slowly ran a finger over the top hat Fou had put down on his desk while gazing at the second object: a doll with a strong resemblance to Lavi. Bak picked the doll up and shook it a few times to see if anything would happen. After nothing happened, Bak placed the doll down and looked to Fou. "Well where's Lavi?"

Fou shrugged calmly and yawned again before excusing herself from Bak's area. Bak watched her leave before looking back at the top hat and doll. Suddenly, a door was flung open in the gray room with monitors lining the walls. Bak stood up as the man ran over to him panting out of breath. The man wiped his brow in exhaustion while Bak tapped his fingers against his desk.

"What is it? Were you found out by them?"

"No, sir… They had no idea," the man said weakly before collapsing into the chair on the opposite side of Bak's desk. Bak sat back down while everyone else in the room was staring at the man. The man tried his best to catch his breath while at the same time explaining to Bak why he was out of breath. "Rushed here… after dropping a Creed scientist and Adept off at their base… they found… Luigi Fermi dead… many other bodies in alleyway… Piled up on each other… over twenty… stab wound did Luigi in… top hat left at scene…"

Bak perked up at the mentioning of a top hat and he looked to the top hat Fou had dropped off. The man turned his attention to the top hat and looked as if Bak had punched him hard in the gut winding him completely.

"That… the hat… left at Luigi's house… why…?" The man tried hard to catch his breath. Bak watched without knowing what to do as the man continued to try and slow his breathing down, but it wasn't doing much. The man looked about ready to die from exhaustion until Fou returned with Allen behind her. Bak looked to Fou and then motioned to the man with his eyes. Fou nodded slightly and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The man groaned lightly and Allen saw frost gather underneath Fou's hand. Fou removed her hand after the man finally caught his breath. She wiped off the frost lingering on the man's shoulder before having Allen see the two objects.

"I didn't know you made dolls, Bak," Allen said calmly and Bak glared at Allen icily. Fou laughed her head off while pounding on Bak's desk unable to contain her amusement. Bak recomposed himself and coughed coolly.

"It was found outside this base along with that top hat. Our spy here apparently knows something about the hat," Bak stated and Fou slowly stopped laughing. Allen nodded slowly and was about to pick the doll of Lavi up until an ear-piercing screech echoed off the walls, doing no damage to the screens on them, and made everyone cringe in pain. Allen turned his head quickly after the screech subsided to see Astaline fuming angrily with a letter in her hand. Astaline angrily pushed the letter into Allen's hands and stomped off without putting Screamer away. Allen unfolded the letter and Bak and Fou watched him scan the contents silently. After he finished reading, Bak snatched the letter and read it out loud.

"I would like to invite you to a party in Cades I am hosting in the Crimean Hall. Free buffet and drinks will be served as well as fine music. Please come, my dear brother. Signed, your unfairly punished brother," Bak read and then looked to Allen in surprise. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"I don't," Allen said taking the letter back. Bak rubbed the back of his neck slowly and thought about something while Allen asked the man sitting down by Bak's desk for a map. Bak looked over as Allen and the man looked at the map to find the Crimean Hall.

"You're not thinking of going, are you?" Bak asked in amazement and Allen nodded calmly. Bak looked to the doll and top hat and then back to Allen. "But what about Lavi?"

"Lavi is playing with you. I bet he's perfectly fine and laughing his head off right now. Plus, the letter said "free buffet"," Allen said with a smile as Bak stared at him in utter shock. Fou chuckled quietly at Bak's expression while he gaped at Allen.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course. Lavi is fine. Could you drive me there?" Allen asked turning his attention to the man. The man nodded slowly and Allen smiled before he and the man exited the room via the elevator. Bak watched them go before turning to a man sitting by the wall.

"How did that letter arrive?"

"It was dropped off along with the missions assigned by Sir Ankou," the man stated and Bak nodded slowly before leaning back in his chair and sighing quietly. He looked at the doll on his desk and then the top hat. Fou left the room again while some people in the room were still trying to regain their hearing after Astaline's screech. Bak tapped his bottom lip softly with his fingertip while staring at the doll and hat.

* * *

The first thing most think of when they see the Crimean Hall is that they are so glad it's free entry. Adorned with stained glass and sky-scraping towers, the Crimean Hall was more like a giant red-stoned cathedral with gold outlining the stained glass. Allen stared at the Crimean Hall is amazement as he tried to see the top of the towers from where he stood on its steps. Allen slowly looked back ahead of him with a slight pain in his neck from keeping it tilted upward for so long. There was nobody standing outside the Crimean Hall as Allen walked up the steps to the large front doors. Allen glanced back to the man that drove him there and waved to him to signal him to wait there.

Allen opened the large doors and stepped inside before the doors slowly swung closed. He gazed around the interior of the Hall. Paintings hung from wherever there was space. Soft piano music floated amongst the pillars that reached all the way up to the ceiling high above. Allen was once again looking up to see the angels painted on the ceiling. He wondered how they were painted all the way up there until the sound of footsteps reached his ear. Allen looked across the empty Hall to see someone walking down the curving staircase that went into what seemed to be a study.

"Welcome to the Crimean Hall. This Hall was made two hundred years ago when Cades was first built around a tall thin tower that none could enter. This Hall was used mainly for a church," a female voice said as clear as a bell. Allen watched the girl Belle Rose turn to him and hold a fan up in front of her mouth.

"You must excuse me inviting you to a place such as this. But there was nothing else to do." Allen watched Belle Rose brush some purple hair out of her eyes and smile to him calmly. Her eyes glistened an eerie icy blue as she stared at Allen. Allen glanced around but didn't see any food, tables, or even people. All that was there in the room was a pedestal in front of several rows of wooden benches. A dark red rug ran between the two columns of benches towards the doors Allen had entered through.

"I'm sorry, but I was told this was a party," Allen said and Belle Rose giggled lightly and fanned herself lightly. Allen felt a slight cold feeling as he glanced around him.

"It is a party. To celebrate the return of my dear brother," she said and Allen raised an eyebrow as she snapped her fan closed and stared at Allen. Allen stared back in confusion until he felt his gloves change from black to white. "Ah, so those gloves were your Pure. Well, dear brother, you certainly have good tastes."

"I'm not your brother."

"Don't be like that. You're my dear brother to whom I have the same blood flowing through me as you have. Of course, you are the favorite shepherd. I'm merely the "evil one". Allen! No… Abel. Have you really forgotten me?" she asked while running her finger down her face with a small smile. Allen felt another chill and he instinctually swung his fist towards her. Belle Rose disappeared as Allen's fist passed by, and he quickly looked towards the pedestal to see her land on top of it.

Steam rose from her body, changing herself as it headed towards the ceiling. Her clothes had changed into high-collared black jacket with silver buttons running down it. She wore slim dark blue jeans and a silver shirt that reflected the light from the stained glass windows. She hopped down from the pedestal and landed gracefully onto the floor with her black Victorian shoes. She ran a hand through her hair before smiling to Allen with her right eye closed.

"How heartless of you to forget your own sibling, Abel. It hurts so much."

"My name is Allen," Allen said calmly and she giggled lightly at him.

"Very well then, Abel. It matters not what you call yourself. The matter is that you are now the stray lamb. It is now my turn to play the shepherd and herd you towards the right side," Belle Rose said and Allen clenched his fists until he saw a black spot appear next to Belle Rose. "It hurts me so much to bring harm to you again, dear brother. But as the older one, I must make sure that you don't do anything stupid. And you are doing something stupid."

Allen braced himself as he saw a long object start to emerge from the black spot. Belle Rose grasped the object and pulled it from the darkness. She twirled it around a few times and then gripped the trident-like lance tightly.

"We are once again on opposite sides, dear brother. You are with the unjust God, and I am with the true Lord. Open your eyes, dear brother. Or shall I open them for you with the might of my Lord's weapon, the Divine Spear Longinus? Come to our side."

"Are you done talking?" Allen asked coolly and she twitched slightly before smiling calmly. Allen flexed his fingers and Belle Rose glanced to her lance. She raised her free hand and flicked her wrist slightly. Another black spot appeared next to Allen, and he watched as a double-edged sword emerged from it.

"Pick up your weapon, Abel. You leave me with no other choice, I, your brother Cain, given the name Bel XIII by my Lord shall be your executioner once more!" Bel said and opened her right to let Allen see that the pupil had a red spiral curving around leaving a black spot in the center. Allen quickly picked up the sword and swung upwards just as Bel had jumped into the air and swung her lance down at him. The weapons collided and the floor cracked with the intensity. Allen felt himself being pushed back a little until Bel moved her hands and fully swung the lance, sending Allen skidding backwards on the floor. Bel giggled lightly while flexing her free fingers.

"Ah, this is wonderful. I almost forgot how it felt to be near you, dear brother. Relax and let fate come. My Lord has sealed this Hall through my right eye that he created for me. No Pure can be activated and no one can leave this Hall," Bel said and Allen gripped the sword tightly while staring at Bel.

"You talk like that Nightingale guy."

"You know Azariah? Ah, yes. You're the one that interfered with Miss Lee's birthday. Well, you and your friend Lavi. But Mishael should have taken care of him by now," Bel said and Allen's eyes widened in surprise. Bel smirked slightly noticing Allen's reaction. "What a fate you have!"

Allen flinched as he raised the sword to block the swing of Longinus. He dug his feet down as the lance pushed him down. Bel grinned widely before raising her lance slightly and swinging it to the side, knocking Allen backwards. Allen regained his balance before he could fall, but he couldn't react in time as Bel slammed the flat end of her lance into his stomach. Allen hit the ground and coughed violently in pain. Bel twirled her lance and then impaled the ground in front of Allen's face. Bel knelt down and smiled at Allen calmly.

"Now do you understand how weak you are, dear brother? No amount of lambs can save you this time. God is too weak now to save you. He foolishly tries to keep my Lord sealed away! But only my Lord understood me! Now after all this time… Just seeing your face makes me want to kill you again!" Bel shouted and raised the lance before thrusting it down at Allen's face. The sound of a bullet shot through the door and hit Bel straight in the head, sending the girl flying backwards down the aisle. Allen quickly got to his feet just as the door was kicked up and there stood Cross with his gun out and the man that drove Allen there.

"Are you okay? I tried to open the door after you went in, but it wouldn't open. I got scared and called Bak, and then…" the man trailed off as he looked to Cross. Cross was silently staring at where Bel lay in the center of the aisle. Cross sighed quietly before placing a lit cigarette between his teeth.

"Get up. You can't be hurt by that," Cross said and Bel giggled happily before getting to her feet and brushing herself off. Bel picked up Longinus and smiled to Cross cheerfully with an icy edge to her lips.

"The prodigy appears. Are you thinking of getting in my way?" Bel asked and Cross shook his head calmly.

"Nah. I just can't have you killing off this idiot so soon even if you do have a valid reason to want to," Cross said and pointed his gun at Bel. Bel smirked at the gun and Cross grinned widely at her. Bel narrowed her eyes at Allen and then sighed quietly.

"Fine. It'll make it more worthwhile if I wait to kill you again, Abel. But just remember that my offer still stands. My Lord shall win in the end. The best you and your unjust God can do to us is to stall us. But even that will come to pass," Bel said and then hit the floor lightly with the flat end of her lance. A glowing red Unicursal Hexagram appeared beneath Bel suddenly. "Oh, by the way, Abel, the lamb with the eye-patch. You're running out of time to save him. I await the moment where you finally realize your foolishness in picking the wrong side."

With that, Bel disappeared along with the Unicursal Hexagram. Cross holstered his gun before glancing at Allen. The man looked from Cross to Allen in confusion until Allen suddenly turned to Cross.

"Who's Mishael? And how do you know about that girl?"

"Mishael is the Fear of Death. I've encountered him only once before. As for how I know about her and these demons…" Cross trailed off and run a hand through his hair. "It's too long to explain now. Besides, don't you have to save that idiot redhead?"

Allen flinched as he had forgotten and he quickly ran out of the Hall with the man right behind him to drive him. Cross followed before he and Allen got into the car.

"Where to?" the man asked and Cross pointed down the road.

"The old tower in the center of town that no one can enter. Mishael, or rather, Marion Halloween lives there," Cross stated and the man grimaced before reluctantly driving off with Allen and Cross. Cross flicked his cigarette out of the window. Allen stared out of the window as the man drove as fast as he could down the streets towards the thin tower reaching into the air.

* * *

**Review please.**


	11. The Butterfly Dream

**Author's Note: After a long time, I've finally gotten around to getting this. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- The Butterfly Dream**

The door was rusted gray as Allen and Cross got out of the car and walked towards it. Allen stared up the tower to try and see the top, but a quick smack from Cross made Allen look back at the door. Cross placed his right index finger against the door and moved it around the door without lifting it off. Allen watched as Cross drew an invisible marking onto the door before removing his finger. When he did, the marking appeared with an eerie green color. Allen stared at the Unicursal hexagram on the door before stepping back as the door slid open. To an unspoken signal, Cross stepped inside while drawing his gun out of its holster. Allen followed close behind with his gloves turning pitch black.

The air was musty in the tower as Allen stared up the winding staircase that ran to the top of the tower. Behind them, the door slid closed again, leaving them in darkness till flickering flames appeared on the walls, sending soft light onto the stairs. Cross placed a cautious foot onto the first step and nodded to Allen before the two slowly walked up the staircase. Behind Cross, Allen waved the musty air away from his nose as he looked at the steps in curiosity. A few minutes later, Cross stopped in front of another door. Allen tried to see it, but didn't want to lose his balance and fall all the way down the tower. The door slid open after another symbol was drawn on it, Allen could only grab a glimpse of the edge of it, and Cross stepped into the room with Allen right behind. Allen immediately noticed the change in air as it had gotten clearer and easier to breathe in. Cross held his gun out into the room that was a lot bigger than the tower showed. Dolls covered the walls and floor staring this way and that as Cross and Allen looked around the room. Allen saw one doll that stuck out and he stared at it until a voice sounded from deeper into the room.

"You like that one, boy? Yes, it's a remarkable one indeed. It's a classic European whiteface clown, so very nice. But then again all of these dolls and puppets are remarkable," the voice said and Cross pointed his gun towards where a person sat with his orange hair that flickered like fire in the dim light coming from the torches along the walls with the dolls. The person looked up at Allen with its gray eyes and Cross raised his gun a little more.

"Marion Halloween. Where's the redhead?" Cross asked and Halloween tilted its head ninety degrees inhumanly. Allen shivered as he stared at Halloween while it stared back at the two.

"Redhead? So many dolls and puppets with red hair. It's not good to have dolls or puppets look too humanly. It takes away their creative look, doesn't it?" Halloween asked before snapping its fingers with a clank. Cross and Allen froze up, and Allen couldn't move at all. Cross's arm trembled before his gun fell out of the petrified hand. "You were careless, humans."

Allen noticed the dolls and puppets around them start moving slowly towards them with creepy smiles on their faces. Halloween moved its head back up to normal with another clank coming from its neck. Cross swore under his breath as the dolls and puppets started covering the two. Halloween watched the two be covered from where it sat on a box across from them. More dolls and puppets crawled out from the floor and walls and Allen tried to turn his head away from them, but failed. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed in the room. Allen flinched as the dolls and puppets had disappeared while Cross pointed his gun towards the ceiling that now had a hole in it.

"Enough of your illusions, Halloween," Cross said icily and Halloween stared at Cross before mechanically stood up while clanking. Allen breathed heavily as he looked around at where the dolls and puppets lay like they had when they first walked in.

"It's saddening. Without power, dolls and puppets have no will of their own. We must merely wait for our strings or limbs to be moved for us to take actions. But even then we completely obey our user without a choice. That's the same with God and his followers. You must do what he tells you to or you will be no more. It's an endless cycle of slavery in which we have no say in our outcome. Must we continue to follow our orders to what end? In the end, humans are no more than puppets dancing on God's strings. It is impossible to blame the controller for they will hide behind the used. Such as with you humans and God. Blindly obeying your orders and dancing on your strings like the puppet you are. If God says jump, you jump. If God says die, you die. If you disobey him, he will see to it that you are disposed of like a puppet with cut strings. Why must humans such as yourselves continue to follow his orders? Why live as a puppet? God commands total slavery over humans, and slavery brings rise to revolution. Yet when revolution comes, God blames you humans for it. Saying that you have fallen into sin when you have merely questioned his orders. There is no room for puppets with cut strings. We can only wait till we are destroyed and reconstructed back into the cycle," Halloween said and Allen felt shivers as Halloween was staring straight at him. Cross pointed his gun towards Halloween and scowled bitterly.

"Enough talking, Halloween."

"Why? Have you never questioned the orders given to you? Asking questions is the only way to learn, yet if we are not allowed to questions orders, how can we learn from them? Is knowledge so hated by God? For those with knowledge will one day figure out the truth of the cycle? You humans are nothing but sheep to the shepherd. But of course, you would know more about being a shepherd than I," Halloween said with another stare at Allen. Cross narrowed and fired two rounds rapidly towards Halloween. Halloween didn't move, it just let the bullet fly through its body. Halloween looked to Cross and stared intently at him.

"You love to talk, huh, Halloween?" Cross asked with a grin and Halloween was silent as Cross continued. "You use your words to confuse your enemies and take over their reality. That's the power of Controller, the ability given to you by him. And yet you preach about how the Controller is never blamed," Cross said with a chuckle and Halloween tilted its head very slightly while continuing to stare at Cross.

"You are mistaken. I was given this ability to free myself and others from the cycle of slavery. Our Lord will overthrow the real controller. By the end of the year, God will fall from his throne of death. And you, Cross Marian, will not be witnessing it. For you have given into my words." Cross's eye widened in shock as a blade impaled him from behind. Allen flinched as Halloween's right arm was floating in the air behind Cross with the blade sticking out of the arm's wrist. The blade slid out of Cross and the arm reconnected to Halloween's body. Halloween swung the blood off of the blade before piercing Cross's chest from the front. Blood trickled down from the corner of Cross's mouth. "Good-bye, Cross Marian."

Cross fell forward and hit the floor with his eye wide open. Allen stared at Cross's unharmed body while Halloween stayed sitting on the box it had never gotten up from. Halloween stared at Cross before turning its head towards Allen.

"Words are the order. This is how God works. You cannot break the cycle by yourself. You must have the power to oppose it. That is how freedom is obtained," Halloween said before finally getting up from the box slowly and clanking. Allen clenched his fists as Halloween stared at Allen silently. Allen stared back trying not to break eye contact. Halloween continued to stare before opening its mouth. "You have the eyes to disobey. You are a special one indeed, Abel. You are so soaked in His love that you have grown to be able to break orders. How I would envy you if I were human. However, I am not, so there is no reason for me to feel that emotion. Your comrade is fine. He has a strong mind, but he still fell to my words. Take him and go."

Allen flinched as Halloween disregarded Allen's surprise and proceeded to sitting back down. Halloween snapped its fingers again with a clink and the dolls behind it moved aside to show Lavi lying on the floor along with someone else. Allen slowly walked around Halloween before kneeling down to Lavi.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked coolly as he stared back at the back of Halloween's head. Halloween turned its head completely around to stare at Allen, making Allen shiver slightly.

"Testing you," Halloween replied before Cross suddenly stood up. Allen stared at Cross in surprise until surprise turned to shock as Cross melted until he looked completely different. The woman that stood in his place fixed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes with brushing some short black hair away from her golden eyes. Halloween's body turned around as well, making the head jolt slightly when it came fully around. "You are after all one of the many pieces to remain on the board till the end. However, it all depends on how well you survive against the orders."

Halloween's head tilted to the side again and the floor beneath it and the woman suddenly glowed with the Unicursal hexagram. Allen watched as the woman vanished into the symbol first before Halloween followed. When Halloween disappeared, the dolls and puppets in the room vanished as well along with the tower itself. Allen blinked a few times as he sat in an empty lot where the tower had been with Lavi and the other person lying on the ground behind him. Outside the lot, the driver that had drove Allen there gaped in shock at the sudden disappearance of the tower.

"By God above! It was cursed after all!" he said before promptly fainting backwards.

* * *

Allen returned to the Masquerade base with Lavi and the driver who had been woken up by a few quick punches from Allen. Lavi was brought to the infirmary along with the person that had been with him in the tower. Allen sat in the chair outside the infirmary while going over what Halloween had said in the tower. His head fell forward and he groaned quietly.

"I need some sleep…"

* * *

The Crimean Hall was closed tight as Bel XIII yawned loudly within its large front hall. Near here stood the Millennium Earl with Tyki and Road behind him. The other Children of Noah stood around the hall until the Unicursal hexagram appeared in the center of the hall and everyone looked at it. Halloween emerged from the symbol along with Lulubell.

"What do you think, Mishael?" Bel wondered and Halloween looked to the girl.

"God's protection on Abel is strong. My words could only wrap around his Mind of Perception. His Mind of Being was completely unmoved along with his Mind of Spirit. However, he is not needed for our cause. If he does join though, it will speed things up quickly," Halloween stated and Bel nodded before smiling and leaning against the staircase railing.

"And the other person?"

"I let Abel decide what to do with them. It matters not to I. Orders shall be followed until freedom is obtained."

"That's right. And our freedom shall come soon enough when God finally falls. I sorely wished that my brother would be joining us, however, these things can't be rushed. Perhaps we should throw more challenges at my dear brother till he sees the light?" Bel suggested with a happy giggle at the end.

* * *

Allen opened the door to the room he had been given before he stepped inside the dark interior. Allen flicked the light on and immediately noticed something that wasn't there before. He stared towards the wall opposite him as the sword he had used in the Crimean Hall was leant against it, gleaming in the light coming from the ceiling. Allen closed the door behind him and stepped towards the sword. Then he slowly knelt down to look at it closely. The blade sparkled like silver as Allen reached out towards it. Along the blade, words were etched down towards the tip. _Testis of Verum. _Allen slowly placed two fingers onto the blade and suddenly collapsed with his eyes wide open but sightless as all was black.

* * *

The sky was a pitch black as no stars shone through the ember-colored clouds that rained flames down towards the earth. Screams filled the air as buildings were toppled and crushed by the raining flames. Slender black arms emerged from the shadows, capturing whatever cast the shadow in its powerful grip. The ground was soaked a crimson red that spread on infinitely from the bodies scattered through the terror. All at once, the ember clouds parted and the sky came to life in a shower of brimstone and hell. Soft white lights flew through the sky, trying to escape the falling chaos, only to be snuffed by the resounding darkness. Through the chaos, a single arm reached out towards the sky as if calling out for help. The arm stretched out towards the burning sky and seemed to scream in despair for no help came. The ground seemed to quake as flames seared across its face, torching its victims with its fierce hold. Despair hung over the hell like fog as the single arm remained raised in hope for salvation. Though none came. People cried out all around, only to be silenced by a wave of flames. More lights were snuffed out by the darkness as only the crackling flames could be heard even as brimstone continued to rain down. The arm stayed deferent despite the consuming chaos overtaking all that moved. In the palm of the arm a black cross was etched into the skin, fresh blood still trickling from it to show its freshness. The arm continued to reach out with life before finally falling into the pool of chaos around it. The sky lit up once more with the fiery wrath while the arm lay there amidst the destruction.

* * *

Allen's eyes snapped open and everything was hazy to him. He heard muffled sounds around him, but he was only able to make out blurry shapes until his senses returned with a bang. He was lying in a hospital bed with the blanket thrown off, his arms clutching at his head as if in pain that was no more. Allen looked to the people standing at the foot of his bed. Bak gave Allen a small smile while Marie stood next to him.

"How are you feeling, Allen?" Bak asked slowly and Allen sat up shakingly for a reason he did not know.

"F-Fine… Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You were screaming and grabbing at your head the whole time, your hand even started to bleed," Bak informed Allen pointing to the bandages that covered Allen's left hand. Allen stared at his hand before being gently pushed back down by Marie.

"Get some sleep, Allen." Allen closed his eyes after placing his bandaged hand onto his chest and quickly nodded off to sleep while Bak and Marie stared at him. The two exchanged glances before leaving Allen to his sleep. Soft footsteps made their way to Allen's bed hours after Bak and Marie had left before stopping. A chair was pulled up beside the bed as the person sat and watched Allen. Allen stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes to the dark infirmary and the soft light from the lantern his visitor carried in their hand.

"Are you awake?" the person asked in a soft peaceful voice that made Allen relaxed. He slowly nodded his head before turning it to see his visitor. Through blurry vision he noticed the slender shape of the person until his vision returned and his eyes shot open in surprise. Allen clamored to a sitting position before feeling extreme pain coming from his head and left hand. "You mustn't move like that."

"Why… How are you here…?" Allen asked through the pain as the bandages around his left hand started to unravel and fall to the bed. His visitor tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"How? Are you mistaking me for another? I'm afraid we've never met before since Crimean Hall," the person said in her peaceful voice that dulled Allen's pain.

"No… you're… her… the Seraph's sister…" Allen spoke quietly while Lenalee stared at Allen in confusion still.

"Seraph? You must still be in pain," she said before placing a hand on Allen's left hand as the last of the bandages fell onto the bed sheet. Allen stared at her hand on top of his before looking back at Lenalee. She smiled sweetly and turned his hand over while also using her other hand to pull her collar down slightly. Allen's eyes widened at the black cross that was etched into the palm of his hand before seeing an identical cross etched at the base of Lenalee's neck. "I am Ledah. You gave me this form when you witnessed my memories."

Allen stared at Ledah silently before his eyes quivered slightly.

"You're… that… sword…?"

"That was a vessel in which to convey my memories to you. I am your Power to which you have given this form to. Please use me as you see fit," Ledah said with another smile, making Allen relax again. Allen turned his head back to the black cross on his palm. Ledah sat silently while removing her hand from Allen's.

"Why me…?" Allen asked softly and Ledah closed her eyes and let out a calm breath.

"You are the final light to a darkness that has enticed humans since their birth. I was created through your will and soul to serve you in this battle against that darkness. I will aid you in away means possible until the end has come," Ledah said quietly and Allen continued to stare at the black cross until Ledah placed a hand to his forehead. Allen looked over at her as she smiled still. "Now sleep so you can regain your strength. I will make sure your sleep is as peaceful as possible."

Allen nodded slowly while his eyes closed and he softly fell back onto the bed. Ledah watched him before silently bandaging his left hand again. After she had, she looked back at Allen and smiled sweetly.

"Whoever's form you have given me must be special to you indeed. I hope for your happiness in the future."

* * *

**XD I had a lot of fun in this chapter! Review, please.**


	12. Prominence

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Can it be? Yes, two chapters back-to-back. :D I have no idea why either. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Prominence **

Allen woke with a start as something his forehead. He opened his eyes quickly to see Lavi grinning at him in the morning light. Allen slowly sat up, feeling something shift when he did. He looked to his right and froze up as Ledah was fast asleep next to him on his bed. Lavi chuckled slyly as he stared at Allen.

"You get around fast when I'm not around, huh?" he asked and Allen tried to punch him, but missed as Lavi leaned away calmly. Lavi laughed, stirring Ledah from her sleep before she sat up and yawned.

"Pardon me, I haven't slept in a few hundred…" Ledah trailed off as she noticed Lavi grinning at her and Allen. Ledah turned a bright red color in the face while Lavi chuckled. Moments later, Ledah fixed her collar embarrassedly while Lavi lay on the ground with a fist imprint on his cheek. Ledah pinned her hair up in the same messy bun that Lenalee wore her hair in while Allen shifted to see if Lavi was okay. "You will find that you have wounds of any sort so you can get out of bed."

Allen blinked a few times before eventually getting up and helping Lavi back to his feet. Lavi rubbed his cheek in pain while starring at Ledah. Lavi poked Allen in the shoulder and leaned closer to him.

"Why is the Seraph's sister here in your bed?" he asked quietly and Ledah glanced over to the two boys. She smiled sweetly to Lavi, who smiled back sheepishly. Ledah extended her hand.

"I am Ledah. Nice to meet you, boy," she said sweetly despite having swiftly punched Lavi in the other cheek. Lavi shakingly returned to his feet before inching away from Ledah.

"Ledah… Got it… Hello…" he murmured quietly not wanting to get punched again. Allen put his jacket on while he, Lavi, and Ledah left the infirmary silently so as to not alert the head nurse. Once out in the hallway, Lavi stretched his arms and legs happily. "Man, I have no idea what happened to me, but I feel great!"

Allen and Ledah watched Lavi warm up his arms and legs before Ledah glanced to Allen.

"I hope you don't mind that I helped your weird friend out as well. We need you at your best after all," Ledah said quietly and Allen turned his head to her in confusion.

"Who's "we"?"

"Never mind that." Lavi twirled around to grin at Allen and Ledah. The three walked down the hallway until someone literally flew out of an open doorway ahead of them. The person hit the wall and collapsed while shouting echoed out of the room. The three walked over and looked inside to see several people watching what appeared to be sparring. The crowd roared as another person was thrown past the roaring spectators. In the middle of the sparring area, Astaline cracked her knuckles with a grin on her face.

"Alright! Who's next?" Astaline shouted, making the crowd creep away from her. Astaline glared at the crowd before stomping away grumbling under her breath. Lavi and Allen walked into the room while Ledah stared after Astaline. Lavi chuckled before looking to Ledah.

"Hey, Ledah. Mind sparring with me?" he asked and Allen flinched before Ledah turned her head to Lavi.

"I don't mind. Further training of the body is important after all," she replied and followed Lavi into the center of the room. The crowd watched along with Allen as Lavi clenched his fists and swung one towards Ledah. Ledah flowingly leaned away from Lavi's fist before sidestepping a kick from Lavi. Lavi grinned as he continued to punch and kick at Ledah.

"Heh, you look just like the Seraph's sister. What exactly are you?" Lavi asked under his breath, using his strikes to keep his face away from any viewer. Ledah narrowed her eyes slightly at Lavi as she continued to easily dodge his swings.

"I'm quite sure I told you who I am. I'm Ledah."

"I didn't ask who you were though. I asked what you were." Ledah paused slightly and Lavi took the moment to swiftly kick at Ledah's head. Lavi grinned widely his leg was blocked by Ledah's arm and her other arm grabbed his leg. Ledah calmly flipped Lavi a couple of times before he hit his back against the floor hard. Ledah sighed quietly and fixed her collar while the crowd stared in surprise. Ledah looked down at Lavi icily as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"You're intelligent, boy. Don't waste time asking unanswerable questions," Ledah said curtly and returned to Allen with a sweet smile. Lavi rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up. He staggered over to Allen and grinned sheepishly to the crowd. Just then, someone ran into the room and towards Allen and Lavi.

"You two! Bak wants to see you!"

* * *

Allen and Lavi walked into the central room with the monitors as Ledah followed close behind Allen. Bak turned to the two boys and froze up when he noticed Ledah. Ledah stared back at Bak before hives suddenly erupted all over Bak's face. Bak fainted backwards while several people ran to get him.

"I'm Ledah," Ledah said for the third time that morning as Bak sat with a bag of ice on his forehead. He nodded slowly trying to avoid eye contact with Ledah while Lavi leaned down to Bak's ear.

"I found her in Allen's bed." Bak's face erupted into hives again while Lavi was yet again punched in the head. After recovering once more, Bak coughed to clear his throat, his bag of ice now resting on Lavi's face to keep the swelling down.

"Anyway, we got news that there will be a party held Yreka in a few days for the coming anniversary of the city. This is a perfect opportunity to grab some treasures from the attendants. Allen, I want you and Lavi to go seeing as you know Yreka best," Bak said and Lavi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, but we were kind of driven out of there."

"It's only for one night," Bak countered and Lavi fell silent as Bak talked more. "Oh, and the boy that you found with Lavi, Allen, is named Timmy. Apparently, he had been kidnapped from his orphanage a few months ago. I'll keep you posted about him after he wakes up."

* * *

"So, you're a thief, boy? How sad."

"Allen's a thief too!" Lavi snapped bitterly as he walked ahead of Allen and Ledah as they walked through Akery to reach the transportation station. Allen chuckled as Ledah looked around at the buildings and talked out loud.

"This style of architect is Fon Gosh. Developed around fifty years ago, Fon Gosh was said to be a brilliant yet chaotic mind who liked to torture people while working on his pieces. Sometimes Fon Gosh would even places victims into his pieces as sort of surprises if any were to fall apart during an attack or old age. Fon Gosh was-"

"Is she always like this?" Lavi wondered quietly to Allen as Ledah continued to talk about the city's architect. Allen shrugged slightly and chuckled.

"I don't know, I've only met her last night."

"Huh? Man, you do work fast with the ladies," Lavi said until they turned a corner, but Allen and Lavi paused and quickly backtracked around the corner, confusing Ledah greatly.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Lavi gritted his teeth before sneaking a peek around the corner to where several black cars were with their occupants outside them talking calmly. Visible on all of their necks was the symbol for Creed.

"Adepts," Lavi whispered and Ledah stared at him in more confusion while Allen explained quietly to her about Creed. Ledah smiled softly after the explanation.

"So that's who this Seraph is. Well, these Adepts people don't seem very skilled."

"That's cause we sealed our Pures before heading out. If we didn't they'd be on us in a second," Lavi said and Ledah nodded slowly.

"And if they find you two are here?" she asked and Allen and Lavi both chuckled quietly without answering her question, but she got the idea from their grim faces. Ledah peeked out from around the corner and eyed the Adepts. "They all have those strange metal things on their waists too."

"It's called a gun. What planet are you from?" Lavi wondered quietly and Ledah sharply dug her heel into Lavi's foot. Lavi bit back a yelp before Ledah removed her foot and pouted cutely. Allen stared at the Adepts before looking back at Lavi.

"What do we do? This is the only route to the station," Allen said and Lavi put a hand to his forehead to think. Ledah stared at Lavi silently with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked to Allen a few seconds later and smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps this is a good time to learn a few things," she said and Allen raised an eyebrow before Ledah pushed him out from behind the corner, making him stumble slightly. Allen froze up as he felt several pairs of eyes on him then. He slowly looked to see every Adept staring at him intently. In a split second, their guns were out and firing at Allen as he dove behind a car parked across the street. Lavi clenched his teeth as some Adepts noticed him and started firing at the corner as well.

"Great job, Ledah!"

"Don't mention it," she said calmly before swiftly leaving the corner and appearing sitting down next to Allen across the street. Lavi's mouth fell open slightly as he hadn't even seen Ledah move. Allen looked to Ledah who smiled sweetly again.

"What did you do that for?" Allen asked and Ledah placed a hand on Allen's left hand. Allen looked to his left hand as Ledah silently removed his glove and bandages to let him see the black cross still etched on his palm. Ledah moved her collar down so Allen could see the one below her neck.

"Don't you remember? I told you that I'm your Power. Use me," she said calmly and Allen stared at Ledah utterly puzzled by her words. Ledah sighed quietly and closed her eyes. "Fine, I'll help the first time."

With that, Ledah took Allen's hand and held it up so she and Allen could both see the cross. Ledah placed her finger on the center of the black cross and traced the cross silently. When she finished, the window her head was leaning on shattered as one of the bullets had shot through it and into her head. Allen flinched, but paused as Ledah sighed quietly.

"That hurt," she muttered bitterly while the bullet fell harmlessly from where it had hit her head. Allen looked at the bullet before Ledah frowned and suddenly placed Allen's left hand on the cross below her neck. "Prominence."

* * *

The Adepts continued to fire at the car and corner while Lavi tried to look for an opening. He had his knife unsealed and unsheathed in his hand while gritting his teeth lightly. One of the Adepts laughed as he continuously fired at the car with a gun in each hand.

"Come on, rats! We know who you are! Give up!" he shouted and grinned before something fell onto his arms that had been raised. The Adept's eyes widened in shock as the end of his arms fell to the ground along with his guns as Allen stood on the large sword that had a black cross on the sides of the blade. Allen had a foot on the end of the gold hilt that had a cross attached to it while his other foot lay on the gold steel part of the blade that connected the blade to the hilt. The Adepts screamed in pain clutching at his still attached arms as Allen used his feet to push the sword out of the ground and into the air. Allen landed on the ground gracefully and caught the sword before swiftly twirling around, slashing all of the Adepts across the chests. They all fell to the ground groaning in agony from pain spreading throughout their bodies. Lavi ran out from behind the corner to Allen who stared at the large sword in surprise. Lavi grabbed Allen other arm and quickly hijacked one of the black cars the Adepts had. Lavi revved up the engine and quickly drove off while Allen sat in the back with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What the hell was that? Where'd that sword come from?" Lavi snapped and before Allen could answer, the large sword in his hand started to steam before forming Ledah. The car lurched to the side as Lavi had lost control for a second there. "What the hell?!"

"Phew, that was exciting," Ledah said cheerfully as she sat calmly next to Allen while Allen stared at her. Lavi glared into the rearview mirror while driving out of Akery and onto the road leading to Yreka.

* * *

"Talk fast, what was that back there?" Lavi asked and Ledah frowned at Lavi.

"Must you speak to me like that?" she asked and Allen grimaced as he glanced from Lavi to Ledah. Ledah looked at Allen and sighed sadly before answering. "Prominence."

"And what the hell's that?"

"Prominence is a sort of password to use me."

"Use you?" Lavi wondered before looking back at the empty road. Keeping half an eye on the road, Lavi glanced to the rearview mirror. "What are you, Ledah?"

"That's not important to someone who isn't my user," Ledah said and looked to Allen. Allen gulped nervously and Ledah leaned back in the backseat with a quiet sigh. "I am a being capable of becoming a weapon when activated. You could call me a Human Pure. Whenever my user uses the password and fulfills a certain requirement, I can become my weapon state, which you both saw back there. In my weapon state, I can't harm humans physically, but I can create the illusion of pain wherever I slash them as seen back there."

"What requirement are you talking about? You mean that weird cross on Allen's hand and your neck?" Lavi asked and Allen flinched as the cross on his palm was visible to the rearview mirror. Ledah nodded slightly and fixed her collar so the cross was hidden. Ledah stared down at the car floor before letting her hand fall from her collar to her lap. Lavi returned his eye to the road while Ledah looked away from Allen.

"You saw my memories, Allen. What do you think about it? Vivid, isn't it?" Ledah asked and Allen nodded slowly.

"Very vivid. That happened in the past?"

"No… my memories are special. They show the future, not the past. What you saw will happen very soon," Ledah said and Allen's eyes widened before the car bumped slightly on something in the road. Allen looked out of the window while Ledah stared at her hands. Allen glanced to Ledah before taking a deep breath.

"This Power you mentioned, was it that sword?"

"Yes. The sword you saw before was just a template of sorts. It turned into what you saw back with the Adepts after your memories were imprinted into me. Of course, my human appearance changed along with the sword's," Ledah added and Lavi glanced to the rearview mirror silently. Allen nodded slowly and Ledah smiled softly to her hands.

"This may seem sudden, but you need to be stronger for what's to come, Allen," Ledah said and Allen raised an eyebrow at Ledah.

"That's right. You mentioned something like that last night. What exactly do you want me to go against?" Allen asked and Ledah let out a silent breath before staring at Allen with her violet eyes.

"You will have to go against the thing that created what you saw in my memories," Ledah stated and Allen shivered slightly as he recalled what the scene had looked like. He trembled slightly afterwards when he looked out of the window. Ledah went silent for a moment before smiling sweetly and putting a hand to Allen's shoulder. "Don't worry, we have time. Now how about you boys show me what this Yreka place is like?"

Lavi grinned widely and Allen chuckled softly before looking away from the window and to Lavi. Lavi glanced at the rearview mirror as Allen smiled.

"We can do that, right, Lavi?" Allen said and Ledah giggled softly making the two boys pause for a moment in surprise from her giggling. The car swerved suddenly and Lavi quickly grabbed at the wheel while Allen and Ledah laughed at him. A short while later, Lavi and Allen switched places and they continued towards Yreka while Lavi slept in the back seats. Ledah had moved to the passenger's seat next to Allen while looking around the interior of the car. Allen glanced to Ledah and took a deep breath.

"Mind if I ask you some things?"

"I have no qualms. Go ahead."

"That girl called Bel was the one that threw you to me. Does that make you a demon too?" Allen asked and Ledah sighed quietly with a smile.

"Reasonable question. No, I'm not. I'm just a weapon that was blessed by God. However, I doubt that demon knew that about me when she gave me to you. Do you know of the Book of Daniel?" Ledah asked and Allen shrugged slightly with a grimace.

"I've heard about it. Creed has it with them or so I've heard."

"Do you know the story of Babel?"

"Man built a tower out of arrogance and God destroyed it before splitting the language, right?" Allen said and Ledah nodded in agreement. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Not much. However, you should know what you're up against. As you know, or rather your soul knows, Cain killed Abel long ago after God rejected Cain's offering."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why do you think Cain killed Abel?" Ledah asked and Allen pursed his lips lightly while keeping his eyes on the road. Ledah didn't wait for an answer as she continued. "It's understandable that you don't know. However, know that Cain had no thought of killing Abel until a certain archangel appeared before him and suggested it to Cain."

Allen's eyes widened in surprise before he stared to Ledah.

"An archangel suggested to kill someone?" he asked in shock and Ledah nodded.

"This archangel was an evil minded one who has infinite hatred towards God. However, the archangel is sly. For he only _suggested_ to Cain to kill Abel. In the end, Cain chose to follow the archangels' suggestion. Because of that, the archangel remained hidden until God realized what had occurred after Cain was banished. For his crime, the archangel was imprisoned into a world of complete darkness that was sure to corrode the angel into nothingness."

"Did it?" Allen asked and Ledah shook her head sadly.

"If it did, there would no reason for you to be here. The archangel lived but was still imprisoned within the darkness. But with the power he obtained from that prison, the archangel was still able to corrupt humans. The archangel corrupted the king of Babylon to construct the Tower of Babel, not to reach God, but to reach the seal that placed the archangel within his prison."

"That did work though, right? The story goes that the tower was destroyed."

"Yes, and the language was divided so humans could never do it again and also to keep the archangel from corrupting them. But that didn't stop the archangel from corrupting his descendants. Abraham, you know the story, was corrupted by the archangel to sacrifice his son to forcefully remove the seal on his prison. God intervened and then created the Book of Daniel, which the seal to the prison is sealed within its pages."

"A seal for a seal, huh? What happened after that?" Allen asked and Ledah frowned before lowering her head to stare at her lap.

"God was greatly weakened by His acts and became weakened. So he gave the humans the Book to hope that they would protect it. The humans obeyed as they themselves did not have the power to break the seal on the Book. However, this did not stop the archangel. Using the power from his prison, he created four demons, one of which from the soul of Cain that he had taken himself in exchange for the flesh and muscles of his right arm. Through the dark emotions of humans, the archangel was able to send his demons to the human world, but was still unable to send himself."

Allen blinked as sunlight hit the window, making him flinch from the light. Ledah ran a finger along her other palm before looking out of the window.

"The four demons, one of which you know as Bel XIII, came to the human world is hopes of finding the Book of Daniel and destroying the seals upon and within it. The other three demons were called the Three Fears, and symbolize what humans fear most. Time, Death, and Anarchy are what humans fear most. The thought of growing old and less likely to be treated fairly, the thought of what lies beyond death, and the thought of total and complete chaos. You've encountered two of the three Fears already."

"And was beaten by them badly. What of the Children?" Allen asked while remembering Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot from their last time in Yreka. Ledah looked at Allen in confusion before shrugging.

"I've never heard of them. When the Book of Daniel was created, I was too as a holy sword in which to be given to the king of that time. Of course, I was stolen from my shrine by Bel XIII, who then a few hundred years later gave me to you," Ledah stated and Allen smiled slightly at the last part.

"So does that make you an "it" or a "she"?"

"Hmm, well correctly I'm an "it", but you could call me a "she" as this is my first thing in a human form. Though it's all up to you in the end," she said and Allen chuckled happily. Allen stared out towards the road until the tips of the buildings in Yreka appeared on the horizon.

"We're almost there. Now it's time to show you what Lavi and I can really do."

"I look forward to it," Ledah said and Allen grinned until pausing suddenly and his grin faded.

"By the way, what is this archangel's name? Is he the thing you want me to go against?"

"That's right, we need you to defeat him. His name is…"

* * *

**I'm not going to tell you! XD Feel my evilness! And that was WAY too much talking! XO Next chapter will be more... "hands-on" so to speak. Review please. :)  
**


	13. Dead End Countdown

**Author's Note: Let's roll!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Dead End Countdown**

The city of Yreka was in full lights as people trotted up the stairs to a large building that had several personnel outside greeting the arriving guests. The inside of the building was bustling with activity as people chatted, danced, and just enjoyed themselves. Among the people, two snaked their way through the crowd and stopped by the wall.

"Sheesh, there's way more people than I thought," Lavi muttered before adjusting the monocle over his eye. Allen nodded next to him as he fixed the ring on his finger. Allen disappeared into the crowd of people cluttering the dance floor while Lavi walked along the food tables. Allen smiled politely as he danced his way to the opposite wall before looking down while fishing something out of his pocket.

He looked at the small black cross on a chain that lay in his palm. Allen slid the cross back into his pocket before returning to the dance as he surveyed the security secretly. Allen switched dancers like everyone else did and he looked at his new dance partner. His dance partner's hairclip glimmered in the room light as Lenalee stared in shock at Allen. Allen acted fast as he grabbed Lenalee by the arm and pulled her out of the dancing crowd and into a janitor's closet.

Meanwhile, Lavi happily ate the food he had taken from the table onto his plate. He looked around the room for Allen and pursed his lips between chews when he didn't see him. Lavi put his plate down on the table before someone bumped into him. Lavi turned his head to apologize until the point of a gold revolver was placed to his forehead and another was placed to the side of his head on his other side.

"Hello, thief."

"What are you up to, thief, heh?"

Jas and Debi grinned in unison while Lavi narrowed his eye and gulped quietly.

* * *

Ledah sighed quietly as she sat on the couch in Allen and Lavi's safe house. She was told not to come with them as it would attract too much attention. Ledah looked around the living room before looking to a hallway that was blocked by stacks and mounds of papers. Ledah climbed over the papers and into the more or less clean hallway. There were two doors on one side of the hallway, each with a different name on the door. Ledah walked past the one with Lavi's name on it and stopped in front of Allen's door. She slowly pushed the door open and peered into the dark room before finding the light switch and illuminating the room. Ledah paused as the walls of Allen's room were covered in newspaper clippings all with the same person as the subject.

* * *

The alleyway behind the building the party was taking place in was abandoned except for three people. One of the three people fell to the ground with slash wounds all over his bulky body. Sparks flew from the bulky body as he laughed loudly to his assailant.

"You'll never win. We are immor-" Skin Boric started to say until his assailant interrupted him by smashing his face in with his foot. Kanda huffed quietly with blood running down his face. He walked away from Skin's body with Kagen quickly following.

"Sir Kanda! We were told that there were seven intruders! Where are you going?" Kagen asked before Noel floated down silently next to him. Kanda frowned grimly before swinging blood off his katana and sheathing it.

"Where else? To get rid of the other six."

* * *

Above the people entering the building, a shape flew across the sky, landing on the roof of the building. The figure looked down at the people unaware of his presence and grinned widely letting his pearl white fangs gleam in the moonlight.

* * *

Lenalee was pushed against the wall, and before she could ready herself, Allen swiftly attached a Seal onto her hairpin that had started to glow. The glowing stopped instantly and Lenalee looked away from Allen as he held her against the wall.

"You're come to ruin my day again?"

"Why…" Lenalee glanced at Allen to see him bent over panting for air due to the rush of dragging Lenalee into the closet. Gunshots and screams could be heard coming from outside the closet, but neither Allen nor Lenalee paid attention to it. Allen lifted his head and stared at Lenalee while she stared back in confusion. "Why do you hate me?"

Lenalee flinched slightly, taken aback by the question.

"W-Why? Why else? You raid my birthday party."

"That's not a reason to hate me! We never interrupted the celebration or anything!" Allen said loudly, but not shouting so as to not alert anyone outside the closet. Lenalee looked away again and sighed quietly. She stayed quiet for a moment before glancing at Allen's hands that pinned her arms down against the wall.

"Did you know, that thoughts and emotions can be transferred through touch?" Lenalee asked suddenly and Allen perked up as Lenalee looked sadly to the side. "You're just like everyone else… Nightingale."

Allen's eyes widened as a hand suddenly appeared in front of his face while the butler had suddenly appeared by the two. The door was smashed outwards into the hallway, letting loose a cloud of dust from the impact. Lenalee ripped the Seal off of her hairpin while Nightingale stared at his hand. Nightingale smirked softly before looking to where Allen stood with the large sword in front of him with the flat side of the blade facing Nightingale. Allen out a small breath as the black cross on a chain fell from his palm with the black cross etched on it.

"Ledah said the necklace would call her out just like the normal way," Allen muttered under his breath before smiling at the sword. Nightingale chuckled lightly upon seeing the black cross. Allen stared unsmilingly at Nightingale as the butler tugged on the rim of his gloves.

"What an interesting child you are."

"Prominence."

* * *

Lavi slid underneath the table as bullets were shot into the tabletop behind him. Lavi gritted his teeth lightly as he moved as fast as he could underneath the tables while Jas and Debi fired after him.

"Stop scurrying around, mouse!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Lavi glanced out from under the table while continuing to move away from the two shooters. People ran as fast as they could through the entrance to escape the bullets. Lavi looked to the people and rushed around the crowd so they were between Lavi and the two shooters. Debi grinned widely as he and Jas pointed their guns at the people.

"You don't really think that we'll stop, do you?" the twins shouted in unison before their hands holding the guns glowed red as they pulled the trigger. Fireballs about the size of soccer balls fired from the revolver towards the people. Lavi flinched at the fireballs and brought his arms up to protect his face as the fireballs collided with the crowd. Lavi gagged at the smell of burning flesh as the fireballs burned a few people while incinerating the rest. Jas and Debi grinned in unison before their hands glowed blue. "Better keep moving, thief!"

The twins fired their revolvers unleashing two bullets towards Lavi. Lavi quickly swerved away from the bullets before flinching as the bullets froze on contact with the wall. What can these two do? Lavi thought as he dodged fireballs and freezing bullets fired from the twins. Lavi foot slipped slightly on a tablecloth and the twins took the chance and fired at Lavi. Lavi grimaced as the two fireballs coursed towards him. Suddenly, the tables on either side of Lavi rose into the air and moved to defend Lavi from the fireballs. Lavi looked behind him to see Kagen pointing his hands at where the burnt table hung in the air.

"You're…" Lavi started to say until the twins fired again, this time with a strange green bullet. The bullets flew towards Kagen, but they were slashed apart as they got close to Kagen's face. Kagen grinned nervously from how close the bullets had been to his face while the twins stomped their feet angrily. Lavi heard the clink of steel and he looked to see Kanda standing in the center of the room with his katana resting on his shoulder with the sheath held in his other hand. Jas and Debi glared angrily at Kanda while Kanda glared back icily.

"Now it's your turn, brats."

"Don't call us brats, ponytail jerk!" Jas and Debi shouted back, making Kagen take a few steps backwards from Kanda. Kanda grinned widely before pointing his katana at Jas and Debi.

"What did you just call me?"

* * *

Nightingale leaned to the side away from Allen's sword before jumping backwards away from the blade. Allen gripped his sword tightly and slashed at Nightingale repeatedly. The blade sliced through Nightingale's arm and the butler flinched as his arm trembled lightly.

"Phantom pains?" he muttered before Allen swiftly and suddenly slashed Nightingale's chest. Nightingale's eyes widened while Allen stared coolly at Nightingale. Nightingale's body trembled it stopped and Nightingale smiled softly. "That won't work."

Allen's eyes widened before Nightingale's fist met Allen's face, knocking the boy back down the hallway and into a wall. Nightingale unfurled his fingers and chuckled to where Allen stood using his sword as a brace.

"Against humans, that ability could be very useful, however, you should remember what I am," Nightingale said with a smile as he raised his right hand smoothly and a black ball appeared with two pure gold eyes staring straight at Allen. Allen gritted his teeth lightly as Nightingale extended his right arm towards Allen. "Devour."

The black ball erupted into a comet with its tail attached to the palm of Nightingale's right hand. The black ball screeched as a large golden mouth appeared and opened wide as if to eat Allen. Allen gripped his sword tightly and pulled it back before the cross hanging on the end of the sword hilt turned black. The hallway exploded with a rush of dust and smoke as the blast made Nightingale's hair flutter slightly. Nightingale stared ahead as Allen gripped his sword tightly by the hilt as the color of the sword's blade had inversed.

"I know that. I just wanted to see what it could do against you. But I guess there's no other way," Allen said while holding the sword with the blade pointed at the floor. Nightingale stared at the white cross on the now black blade as Allen stared back at Nightingale. "Prominence Version Two."

Nightingale paused as Allen kicked off the ground and slashed at Nightingale with the sword. Nightingale quickly let loose a blast of darkness that pushed him down the hallway away from Allen. Nightingale saw the black blade slice through the darkness and the darkness dissolved. Nightingale's eyes widened as Allen pushed off the ground again and ran towards Nightingale with his sword pulled back to attack. Nightingale frowned grimly before flinging his gloves off and licking his middle finger of his left hand. Allen slashed down at Nightingale as the butler held up his left hand towards the oncoming blade. The hallway exploded, creating a large hole in the side of the building. Allen stared ahead of him while the risen dust fell once more to reveal Nightingale's left hand stopping the blade. The only thing was that Nightingale's left hand was completely black. Nightingale chuckled as he grinned slightly.

"Remarkable that a human forced me to use this. Well then, I meant no disrespect by holding back. You're a dangerous boy to us indeed, Allen Walker," Nightingale stated before pushing Allen's sword away and jumping away. Allen held his sword tightly while staring at Nightingale who straightened up and tugged his uniform back into place with his left hand still pitch black. Nightingale looked back at Allen after fixing his uniform and he slowly raised his right hand's middle finger to his lips. "A carnivore will sometimes not show its claws to its prey until it has had its fun."

Allen braced himself while Nightingale parted his lips slightly until something chuckled above them. Allen snapped his head up just in time for a small black ball glowing with an eerie dark purple to drop in front of his face. The ball exploded, sending Allen back several feet.

"Pardon my interruption, hehehe!" a voice said and Nightingale smirked slightly before lowering his right hand. Allen looked up again to see the large figure of the Millennium Earl float above the street with his umbrella open in his raised hand.

"There you are, Hananiah. Were you enjoying the sweets a little too much?" Nightingale asked and the Earl chuckled happily before swaying in the air. Allen stared at the Earl silently until another black ball exploded next to him. The Earl chuckled happily as Allen tumbled and rolled on the ground away from the explosion.

"So this is the precious shepherd? Hehehe!"

* * *

Lavi ran as fast as he could away from where Kanda attacked Jas and Debi mercilessly. The twins ran as well, but stopped repeatedly to fire at Kanda angrily. Lavi turned down the busted up hallway and leapt out of the large hole in the wall before instantly noticing Nightingale and the Earl outside along with Allen. Nightingale glanced to Lavi and chuckled lightly.

"And here's the unimportant one," he said making Lavi twitch in annoyance. The Earl chuckled happily before Nightingale looked up at him. "I must go attend to milady. Good day, Hananiah."

The Earl nodded and Allen was about to shout out at Nightingale until the Unicursal hexagram appeared beneath him and he disappeared. The Earl chuckled happily as he landed gracefully on the ground and then bowed to the two boys.

"Greetings. This would be our first encounter. You may call me the Millennium Earl, though that is just the name granted onto me. As you've heard, I am also known as Hananiah, the Fear of Time. I control the Destroyer," the Earl said with a chuckle at the end as he straightened up. Allen paused at the Earl's introduction while the Earl let go of his umbrella and it hung in the air. The Earl raised his two hands, identical black balls glowing purple appearing above both of them, and then threw them towards the boys. "Now good-bye."

Allen and Lavi flinched in surprise before something shot past them from behind and collided with the two black balls. The Earl perked up as both balls had been destroyed on contact with the back of the person's hands. Allen and Lavi looked to the newcomer in surprise as the person smiled with a fang sticking out of his mouth.

"Introductions are good, but alas mine will be short-lived," he said and the two boys flinched as the figure suddenly grabbed them and rocketed off of the ground and into the sky. The Earl looked upwards after them, but made new effort to follow them as Jas and Debi ran out of the building.

"Earl-sama! This crazy one is attacking us!" the twins shouted in unison and the Earl nodded curtly.

"Seeing as we've lost a member to that crazy one as you put it, we shall retreat." The twins nodded in agreement and the Unicursal hexagram appeared beneath the three before they disappeared along with the Earl's umbrella. Kanda stepped out of the large hole in the building and huffed at the empty street.

* * *

Allen and Lavi were dumped onto the roof of a building on the other side of the city as their rescuer looked around in case they were followed. Lavi stood up and looked to the person.

"Thanks for saving us," he said and the person turned slightly and Lavi immediately noticed the crossed knives symbolizing the Masquerade.

"It was nothing to fellow kinsmen," the person said with his fang glinting in the moonlight. Allen straightened up while his sword had vanished. The person looked around again before several large bags fell out from under the person's cloak. The bags clanged with jewelry and such when it hit the roof. Lavi stared at the treasure in awe as the fellow thief coughed nervously. "Now might you help me with these? They are quite heavy."

* * *

Back in Akery, Bak looked at the paperwork on his desk with a sigh as Howard Link silently ate at his own desk.

"I should have realized something was up when Allen left for the Crimean Hall. Are you sure that driver man saw Cross?" Bak asked to Link who nodded back. Bak groaned and rested his head onto his desk. "Cross is nowhere to be seen and we have no idea when his companions will come."

"Do we?" the air in front of Bak's desk asked, and Bak and Link froze up as they stared at the air silently. The air chuckled before being pulled away to show a man with shaggy hair and glasses standing there.

"Tiedoll!" Bak shouted and Tiedoll raised a hand with a smile while the paintbrush on his belt stopped glowing.

"Hello, Bak. I came as fast as I could after Marian called. I can't stand to owe him anything," Tiedoll said with a sigh and a grunt agreed with him from the elevator.

"That man can jump off a cliff for all I care," the woman said while stepping off of the elevator with a monkey on her shoulder. Tiedoll smiled to the woman and nodded to her.

"Hello, Cloud."

"Good evening, Tiedoll. Did you get a chance to paint the sunset?" Cloud asked and Tiedoll chuckled happily.

"Of course, it was very beautiful today," he said before the ceiling shook and something crashed through it onto the floor. Tiedoll coughed from the risen dust as someone stood up from the spot of impact.

"They have an elevator, you know, Sokalo," Cloud said bitterly to the large man standing in the middle of the debris. Sokalo laughed madly while Bak shirked away from the three. Link stared at the three silently before placing a hand to his temple.

"Froi Tiedoll, Hider. Cloud Nine, Zapper. Sokalo Winters, Quaker. Along with Cross Marian and his Pure, Bringer, that makes six top personnel in Masquerade including Ankou and Ankou's Shadow," Link said and Tiedoll nodded before looking around.

"Except I see neither the gloomy Ankou, the Shadow, or Marian. Where are they?" he asked and Link clapped the heels of his feet together before answering.

"Cross Marian is currently MIA while our leader Ankou is immobilized at the moment for the usual situation. As for the Shadow, it last reported in from Yreka."

"You know, it's a bad sign when we don't know where half of our best are," Cloud said and Link nodded in agreement.

"None the less, you three will each be sent to a different region to survey it for Pure as we have lost touch with four of our bases. A message will be sent to Ankou's Shadow to head to the fourth region. Understood?" Link asked and Tiedoll smiled calmly while Cloud placed a hand on her monkey's head softly. Bak had went to work on written the message while Link dismissed the three.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark abandoned building in the northern city of Zange, snow covered the floor except for the corner where a person sat cuddling her legs to her chest. Sky stared at the back of her hand that had the cross etched into her skin while black veins ran up her arm and stopped at the base of her neck.

"Almost done… soon… the pain will stop," Sky said quietly as her hand trembled and the black veins moved slightly away from her neck towards the cross on the back of her hand. "Once it reaches the cross… I'll be fine…"

Sky gripped her legs tighter as her arm trembled more.

* * *

Lavi opened the door to their house as he and Allen helped carry the heavy treasure bags inside. The other thief followed them inside while Allen cleared another space for the person to sit. Ledah was fast asleep on the couch, so Allen cleared a space on the floor while Lavi looked the bags over deciding which one to look in first.

"By the way, I'm Lavi and that's Allen. Who are you?" Lavi asked with a wave to Allen. Allen held his hand up to the other thief who nodded slowly in turn.

"I am Arystar Krory, otherwise known as Ankou's Shadow."

* * *

**And here's Krory! I tend to give him pretty important roles in my AUs, huh? **

**The following is news from me.**

**Okay, well I've decided to have a little contest concerning my OCs (Original Characters). In truth, I'm kinda bored of polls. So now I've decided to have a big battle between them. To make this fight fair, I've made two teams: The One Piece Team and the -Man Team (because they both have the largest amount of OCs in them). Now here's where you, the reader, comes in. Each team will have 8 (or more if more people participate) people on them. Your job is to pick those people (1 per person) by sending me a message/review with your pick. After the teams are picked, it will be time to see which Team wins.**** Now after the teams are finished the battles will begin. In the end, if the OC** **that you picked wins, you will win a special prize. How does an OC win a battle depends on how many votes they get. Also for each battle, I'll have fun and actually write out the battle so you all can see how it unfolded. So hopefully you join in and have fun with no cost.**

******So far, only two from each side have been chosen. To avoid confusion, see my profile to see the ones that have already been picked. We still need six more for each side. Please join in! Thank you.**  



	14. Up Below

**Author's Note: I had fun with this chapter. XD Plus a nice little fluff for those who say I don't do many fluffs. XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Up Below**

Allen raised an arm to the blowing snow and surrounded him, Lavi, Krory, and Ledah. Krory strode ahead of the three as he wore goggles over his eyes to block the snow. Lavi kept his head bent down to the snow while he trudged forward through the snow. The snow lessened later on and the four took the chance to find any sort of rest stop. They found one minutes later that was empty and they hurried inside before the snow picked up again. Krory removed his goggles before shaking the snow off his shoulders. Lavi and Allen put their bags down to thaw by the fire that Ledah had started. The four sat down by the fire as Krory took out a long rolled up map. He unrolled it down between the four before pointing out their location on the map.

"We're about three days from Zange, the northern region. I received a notice to head there after our base there failed to report in," Krory stated as he slid his finger from their location to a dot further north marked ZANGE. Lavi and Allen nodded while Ledah looked at the map closely. Her finger slowly traced from one city to the closest one while her eyes grew wider with each city. She snapped her head up, making the three men look at her.

"Marker," she said curtly and Lavi reached to his bag and took one out of the side pocket. He handed it to Ledah, who quickly uncapped the marker and started drawing lines from each city to the one closest to each one. "I should have asked to see a map earlier. But this is just…"

Ledah trailed off as she finished drawing on the map. She straightened up while Allen, Lavi, and Krory stared down at the map where Ledah had drawn a perfect Unicursal hexagram using the positions of the cities.

"That's the symbol that that butler had on his hand!" Lavi exclaimed in surprise while Krory raised an eyebrow at the symbol in confusion. Ledah nodded to Lavi and put the marker down.

"There are also no other cities apart from these seven. Zange, the northern point. Cades, the northeastern point. Akery, the southeastern point-"

"And Yreka, right dab in the center," Lavi said, finishing Ledah's sentence. Ledah frowned slightly and looked at the map again before leaning her head in to read the other three cities.

"Lontel, Kudoru, and Dilan."

"I was told in the message that my three colleagues were sent to each of those cities because of loss of communicating with our bases there," Krory stated and Lavi clenched his fists tightly as he stared at the map.

"What in the world is going on…?"

* * *

That night, Allen sighed quietly as he was left to watch the fire while the other three slept soundly. Ledah had taken the only private room, leaving the three boys to the large main room. Lavi and Krory each had a couch to themselves while Allen only had the floor. Allen's eyes wandered to the map still unrolled on the floor. The watched the fire cast shadows across the map until a silky voice reached Allen's ears.

"Good evening, Allen Walker." Allen's eyes widened as a hand covered his mouth from behind and the floor beneath him turned pitch black. Allen started sinking into the floor with his attacker. Everything became black while a soft chuckle was heard in Allen's ear. "You humans are so easily shaken. Relax, milady wishes to see you."

The blackness disappeared, and Allen glanced around to see a dark room illuminated by the moonlight through the frosted window. His attacker's hand had left his mouth and Allen turned his head to see Nightingale looking calmly at his open pocket watch. He smiled slightly and then snapped the watch closed before pocketing it. Nightingale walked to the closed doors as Allen slowly stood up. Nightingale opened the doors and stepped to the side with a slight bow as Lenalee stepped into the room quietly. Nightingale exited the room and closed the doors behind him softly. Allen glanced around the room while trying not to see Lenalee's eyes that were starring straight at him. After an awkward silent moment, Lenalee grumbled bitterly and looked to the doors.

"That Nightingale… he said he had prepared tea here…" she muttered and Allen looked over at her before seeing two cups of steaming tea on the coffee table in the center of the room. Lenalee ran a hand through her long hair that ran down her back. She fixed her deep violet nightgown before going to the tea and sitting down in one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table. She averted eye contact with Allen as she silently took a sip of the tea. "You can sit if you want. Nightingale obvious made a cup for you."

"I'm not thirsty," Allen said, but sat down anyway without touching the cup of tea. Lenalee shrugged her shoulder slightly while closing her eyes and taking another sip of the tea. Allen glanced around the room, expecting Adepts or demons to appear any second. As if reading his mind, Lenalee answered curtly, "The only people in this house is you and I. Nightingale doesn't count of course."

Allen nodded silently, not believing her for a second. Lenalee watched Allen glance around more before looking to her. When he did, she looked away.

"That butler of yours said you wanted to see me," Allen said and Lenalee choked on her tea. She coughed violently while putting the cup down and covering her mouth with her free hand. Allen watched Lenalee regain composure and take a slight sip of tea.

"He obviously doesn't understand that I don't _want_ to see you. The only reason I'm still here is because he brought you here for some reason. I want to know what that reason is," Lenalee stated and Allen didn't say anything as he himself didn't know why he was brought here. A couple of silent minutes later, Allen clenched his fists and stared at Lenalee.

"Why are you with them…?" he asked slowly, lowering his forehead onto his palms. Lenalee paused at the question and put her cup down.

"Them who? Creed?"

"That butler; all of them. Those demons…" Allen muttered and Lenalee closed her eyes for a second before sighing quietly.

"I have no reason to answer that to any enemy."

"Why am I your enemy?" Allen asked while raising his head, throwing Lenalee off guard from the sudden question.

"B-Because… you just are. You don't need a reason for everything."

"Just like you didn't need a reason to stay here. You never had to stay," Allen shot back quickly, leaving Lenalee silent for a moment with her head turned away from Allen. Allen stared at Lenalee before speaking again. "You asked me if I knew that thoughts and emotions can be transferred through touch. Why did you ask me that?"

Lenalee stayed quiet before slowly finishing her cup while Allen had yet to touch his. She looked back at Allen with a sad look in her eyes.

"I… wanted to know what I feel…" she whispered and Allen raised an eyebrow while Lenalee lowered her head slightly. She put her face to her palms as she spoke with a shaky voice. "I… I don't know… Everything hurts… Make it stop…"

Allen suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine as his vision grew blurry till black. Allen saw a blood red eye gleaming from the darkness in his mind before his vision snapped back into focus. Lenalee had her face buried in her hands while Allen put a hand to his forehead to soften the headache running through his head like a train. Allen noticed Lenalee tremble slightly while muttering the same line over and over again, "Make it stop…"

Suddenly, Lenalee stood from her chair and turned to the door until Allen jumped from his chair and grabbed her arm to stop her. Lenalee turned her head slightly to Allen before he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise and Allen wrapped his arms around Lenalee gently. His eyes were closed as the blood red eye flashed in his mind again. His brow furrowed before he opened his eyes and leaned his head to stare at Lenalee. She was crying as she stared back at him. Allen gripped her hips lightly before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Lenalee trembled again as Allen leaned away.

"Don't…" Lenalee whispered quietly with a light blush on her cheeks. Allen paused before Lenalee leaned forward this time and kissed him back. Allen held Lenalee tightly until she leaned her head back and looked away. "You should go…"

Allen silently and slowly let go of Lenalee and she lightly knocked on the door.

"Nightingale. He can go." The door opened and Allen looked to see the slyly smiling butler standing there. Lenalee looked back to Allen and he noticed her smile softly before all went black. After Allen had disappeared the same way he came, Lenalee turned sharply to Nightingale. "You owe me an explanation to the reason you brought him here, Nightingale."

"But milady, was it not you who said quite clearly that "you don't need a reason for everything"?" Nightingale asked coolly and Lenalee glared at him before walking past him and towards her room. Nightingale chuckled softly before glancing at the cup of tea still full. He walked over to the cup and sighed quietly. "Ungrateful boy didn't even drink any."

* * *

Allen opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming from the windows. He was back in the rest stop as Krory continued to sleep on the couches, Lavi had fallen off some time during the night without waking. Allen looked to Ledah's room before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Ledah?"

"Oh, you're back. That's good. I got worried when you disappeared," Ledah's voice said from behind the closed door. Allen nodded slowly before perking up.

"So you weren't asleep?"

"I'm a weapon. I don't need to sleep. Or eat for that matter. Anyway, it sounds like you want something from me."

"Um… could you become that small sword again? Not the big one, but…"

"I understand. It's fine. I will," Ledah said and Allen opened the door and flinching from a bright light that disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Allen looked into the room and saw the sword lying on the bed with a belt and sheath next to it. Allen noticed the belt and then looked at the sword.

"You were prepared?" he asked out loud before hearing a soft giggle in his mind coming from the sword.

"I was in the case of this. Oh, but don't worry! I'll be back in a human form when I find a more suitable one," Ledah's voice said from the sword and Allen nodded slowly before sliding the sword into the sheath and clipping the belt around his waist. He closed the door behind him before Allen went to walk Lavi and Krory from another march through the snow to Zange.

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Krory panted heavily as they climbed up the side of a snowy mountain. When they reached the peak, they nearly collapsed from exhaustion as the sun shined down, doing nothing to warm their bodies. Allen's nose twitched as he smelled cinnamon and he looked around before seeing another rest house nearby. He nudged Lavi and Krory before the three slowly trudged towards the rest house. When they reached the steps to the front door, Lavi pointed out the snow gear racked up by the door.

"I guess this rest stop is occupied."

"Not necessarily. That gear is for outdoor sports that are quite popular in Zange. This must be one of the spots to play the sports," Krory stated with a smile and Lavi nodded before pointing at the equipment.

"Do you know what the sports are?"

"Well, I have partaken in the sport called skiing. It was quite challenging. I've also watched people ride down mountains on nothing but a single board like that one there," Krory said before pointing to a rack of boards, "they call it snowboarding."

"Looks rough," Allen muttered before opening the door and stepping inside. "Excuse us, but…"

Allen paused as he trailed off from his polite greeting. Lavi poked his head in to see why Allen had trailed off before seeing why. Krory watched as Lavi bolted from the doorway and Allen scampered out of the house.

"What's wrong, you two?"

"Talk later! RUN NOW!" the two shouted before absentmindedly grabbing a random piece of sports equipment while Krory followed suite and ran after them as shouts rang from the house. Krory caught up to the two as they strapped their bags down onto their backs.

"What's wrong? Who was there?" Krory asked and Lavi grimaced gravely.

"An old… "friend" with a mean attitude."

"Hold it right there, you stupid rabbit!"

Lavi shivered greatly and then kicked off the snow and rocketed down the side of the mountain on one of the snowboards. Krory looked to the house and then took off on a pair of skis after Lavi. Krory quickly caught up to Lavi and turned his head to Lavi.

"Who is it?" he asked again and Lavi finished shouted the answer over the roaring wind.

"General Kanda of Creed!"

Allen trembled slightly as he stared down the mountain with snowboard in his hand. He tried to move, but was scared from the insane height of the mountain. The air next to his head split before Kanda's katana sliced through the air, barely missing Allen's head. Allen yelped and quickly strapped himself onto the snowboard and took off down the mountain side. Allen felt like his heart was in his throat as he hurtled down the mountain, barely able to keep balance. He heard muffled shouts come from the mountain top before the snow behind him move. Allen allowed himself a glance behind him to see Kanda snowboarding down the mountain on Allen's tail. Kanda had his katana held in his hand with his sheath in his other hand. Kanda swung his katana down at Allen's head. Allen swerved jarringly away as the snow next to him was slashed. Kanda gritted his teeth as he swung again while Allen started to unsheathe Ledah.

"P-P-P-Prominence!"

Kanda flinched as the small sword became Allen's large sword with the black cross on the flat sides of the blade. Allen blocked Kanda's katana before being jerked slightly from the force of trying to block while hurtling down the mountain. Kanda sped up reaching the spot beside Allen before the two swung their swords at each other rapidly while trying to keep their balance at the same time. High above them, Kagen was holding onto Noel's arms for dear life as the girl slowly flew down the mountain with her large white wings flapping every so often. Allen hit a bump in the snow and started falling backwards right as Kanda swung his sheath at Allen. Allen blocked the sheath with the bottom of his snowboard before using the force of the swing to flip backwards onto the snow right side up.

"How'd I do that?!" Allen cried out in amazement that was short-lived as Kanda slashed at Allen again with both katana and sheath. Allen swerved away from Kanda again, barely dodging the slashes. Evergreen trees started to appear as the two started snowboarding from one side of the Evergreen trees to the other while striking at each other at the same time. The two swung at each other at the same time later down the mountain, and their blades collided together. Allen and Kanda had to forcefully swerve away from each other before they got nailed by a tree.

Allen tried not to lose his balance as he swerved between trees while Kanda smoothly dodged the trees and swerved to Allen's side. Allen flinched as Kanda was behind him with his katana pointed at Allen's back. Allen fell forward and used the flat side of his sword to block the katana's long blade. The other side of his sword hit against a tree, pushing Allen back onto the snow on top of his snowboard. Allen and Kanda paused as they looked ahead to see the mountain split into two paths. Allen quickly swerved for the opposite path, and Kanda was unable to follow as the split came too soon. Kanda was sent to the right side of the mountain while Allen continued straight down at insane speeds. Allen saw the base of the mountain and lightened up. That's when he lost his balance and fell face first into the snow. But he didn't stop there. Allen started rolling haphazardly before smashing into the snow at the base of the mountain where Lavi and Krory stood waiting for him. Lavi helped Allen out of the snow and grinned widely.

"What a ride, huh?" he asked happily and Allen swayed before looking behind him to the large mountain he had just came hurdling down.

"I… was up there…?"

"You sure were! We could even see you coming down!" Lavi said happily and Allen's eyes rolled slowly before he fainted from the realization of the height he had come down from.

* * *

**XD Review, please.**


	15. Anarchy Spreads Deep

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with exams. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Anarchy Spreads Deep**

Kanda scowled bitterly as he kicked at the snow while Noel and Kagen landed. Kagen saluted briefly to Kanda who gave him a glare before walking past him.

"Where are they heading?" Kanda snapped and Noel was the one to speak.

"They headed towards Zange. Granted that we are on the east side of the mountain, they have a lead on us," Noel stated and Kanda huffed before trudging off through the snow while Kagen and Noel right behind him.

* * *

Allen's head lolled to the side weakly as Krory carried him on his back. Lavi was grinning from ear to ear while taking in the snowy scenery. Krory regarded Allen before looking to Lavi.

"Once we reach Zange I'll show you to the safe house and then we'll find Ankou. After that, we'll wait for orders from Bak, understood?" Krory asked and Lavi nodded before a low hum came from Ledah.

"Zange is the snowy city, right?" she said from the sword, and Krory flinched while Lavi looked to the sword still on Allen's belt. Krory stared wide-eyed at the sword as Lavi replied, "Yep. All the way up in the north. I'm curious about how they survive up here."

"Zange is a large manufacturer of steel. It sits on a giant pocket of magma that keeps the city relatively warm all year long. Though there are the odd days of bitter cold," Krory explained and Ledah hummed again.

"Fon Gosh was born in Zange fifty years ago. He worked mainly with architecture and-"

"Yeah, you mentioned him back in Cades."

"It's very rude to interrupt me, thief boy. As I was saying, Fon Gosh worked with architecture and-"

"Sometimes put dead bodies into his works as presents," Lavi said and Ledah went silent while Krory looked at Lavi and then to the sword.

"You are so lucky I can't hit you now. Anyway, Fon Gosh is an architect and a devoted follower of art. He loved anything created by hands. However, his lust for art became insanity after he killed his parents, wife, and children. They were in his first work that should still be up in Zange. That was where he worked on other projects till the day he died," Ledah explained and Lavi nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you know so much about him?" he asked and Ledah hummed again.

"He is a very interesting man. Plus he has a great sense of décor," Ledah said and Lavi perked up before raising an eyebrow to the sword. Krory stopped too to look at the sword. Ledah went silent as if seeing the stares the two were giving her. "What is it? Why so quiet finally?"

"You said that he is dead."

"So? He is," Ledah replied heatedly and Krory looked to Lavi in confusion.

"Then why did you say 'is' as in he's still alive?" Krory wondered quietly.

* * *

The tea steamed nicely as Lenalee stared out of the frosty window. Nightingale finished pouring the tea and straightened up before placing the teapot onto a trolley. Lenalee picked up her cup and sipped the tea lightly while continuing to stare out of the window. Nightingale smiled slightly before excusing himself with the trolley. Lenalee paid him no heed as he left the room. Out in the hallway, Nightingale stopped the trolley and chuckled lightly as he heard footsteps muffled in the snow. Nightingale left the trolley in the hall and went to the front door before opening them wide and stepping out.

"What a pleasant visit," Nightingale said politely as Tyki and Road stood in the snow. Road was silent as the two stared at Nightingale. Nightingale closed the doors behind him and looked to Tyki. "What do I owe the honor to?"

"Enough with that polite attitude. When do we get what we wanted?" Tyki asked and Nightingale chuckled in amusement.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"We told that we would get compensation for our help! Where is it?" Tyki snapped angrily and Nightingale smiled slyly.

"Compensation? Good sir, now why would we promise that?" Nightingale asked and Tyki clenched his fists tightly.

"Skin is dead and we were all told by the Earl that we would get whatever we wanted in exchange for our help! Where is what we want?" Tyki asked and Nightingale chuckled again before opening his eyes slightly to stare at Tyki with his blood red eyes.

"If you were told that by Hananiah, then why are you here speaking to me?" Nightingale wondered and Tyki lit the cigarette between his teeth before blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Because we can't find him!" Road said with a pout and Nightingale smirked icily before looking to Road.

"Then go do something till Hananiah returns," he said calmly and Tyki's fist erupted into flames. Nightingale glanced to Tyki who grinned at Nightingale while raising his burning fist.

"Nah, I thought we could just beat our compensation out of you."

Nightingale chuckled at Tyki's remark and put a hand to his face while continuing to chuckle. Road adjusted her bracelet while Tyki readied his burning fists. Nightingale slowly lowered his hand and let out a calm sigh.

"Humans can be so fool-headed."

* * *

Lenalee looked over as the doors opened and Nightingale stepped in with the trolley that had food placed on top.

"Forgive my tardiness, milady. I was preoccupied with something."

"That's fine. What's for lunch?" Lenalee asked and Nightingale showed the food before placing it down in front of her. Lenalee smiled as Nightingale refilled her tea and walked towards the doors until Lenalee called over to him. "Those Children really are no use, are they? Honestly, that Allen boy is more useful than them."

Nightingale slowly looked around at Lenalee while she calmly ate. He smirked lightly and nodded.

"Quite."

* * *

Allen woke with a start as Krory dropped into a snowdrift outside of an iron building with a rusty red door. Allen quickly scrambled to his feet and looked around frantically.

"Where are we?"

"Zange, we made it to the safe house," Lavi stated with a nod to the iron building in front of them. Allen shook the snow off of him as Krory opened the door and stepped inside with the two boys right behind him. Krory closed the door and locked it before the three headed into the building. They reached an empty room with a single couch, television, and a table. Krory smiled as he looked around while Allen and Lavi put their stuff down on the ground. Allen took Ledah off his belt and the sword changed into Ledah. Ledah let out a low sigh before stretching followed by a swift, yet painful, punch to Lavi's face.

"I feel much better now," Ledah said while stretching again and Lavi glared at her angrily while rubbing his cheek. Allen chuckled as Ledah and Lavi started fighting and Allen noticed Krory looking around the room. Krory suddenly silenced Lavi and Ledah before they all heard footsteps coming down the staircase near the entrance of the safe house. They four turned to look as a young girl with long blonde hair walked down the stairs in a plain white nightgown while rubbing her right eye with the back of her hand. Lavi noticed the black markings on the girl's arms and neck before he saw the black cross on the back of her hand.

"Oh, it's Krory. Hi, Krory. Did you bring me a present?" the girl asked and Krory nodded before taking out a large sheathed knife from the small pack attached to his belt. He handed the knife to the girl who removed the sheath and studied the blade. Lavi quietly wondered if it was a good idea to give a kid a knife until the girl hugged Krory happily. "Thanks, Krory!"

Krory chuckled and the girl stopped hugging him when she noticed Allen and Lavi while Ledah had secretly returned to her sword form to avoid attention. The girl silently stared at the two before snapping her fingers and making an 'o' with her lips.

"The two amateurs of Yreka!" she said while pointing at them. Allen and Lavi flinched at being called amateurs and the girl sighed bitterly as she twirled the knife on the tip of her finger. "Why'd you bring these fools here, Krory?"

"Did her personality take a whole 180?" Lavi quietly asked and froze in shock as the large knife pierced the wall right next to his head. The girl glared at Lavi before pouting cutely and retrieving her new knife from the wall. Krory coughed in embarrassment.

"They are Allen and Lavi. You two, this is Sky Ankou, leader of the Masquerade," Krory said politely and the two boys stared in surprise as Sky smiled cutely with the large knife in hand.

* * *

"I heard the news about some attack from Creed. I headed here to Zange to see if I could find out what Creed's base here knows," Sky said while calmly sipping her cup of milk with her legs bent up against her chest as she sat on the couch. Allen and Lavi had been forced to sit on the floor while Krory sat next to Sky, but out of reach for the knife. Sky finished her milk quietly and put the cup down on the table before pointing upstairs. "I also ran into some old playmates that I found all bloody in the snow outside the city before you guys got here."

Allen and Lavi looked up at the ceiling before looking back to Sky. Sky was holding her cup up to Krory who refilled the cup with a slightly scared look on his face. Sky smiled happily as she drank her milk and Lavi spoke up.

"Um… So you're Ankou…? But… The Masquerade was created a long time ago. Just how old are you?" Lavi asked and Sky pouted.

"It's rude to ask a woman her age. I'm eleven, by the way. Leo, Blood type AB, people say my blood type is why I'm crazy, but they're wrong. I like knifes, swords, axes, lances, any sort of weapon. My parents are dead, probably. They got run over, I think. Or I stabbed them to death. Whichever one you prefer. I don't like loud people. People call me a child. On a related note, the number of people who did call me a child has gone down. Pretty strange, huh? They just show up with knife wounds and such. I also like music. But not loud music or soft music. My favorite food is milk, if that is a food. I like the color red. And I expect to be beauty when I grow up. And you?" Sky asked calmly as she finished speaking in a single breath. Lavi twitched slightly as he tried to process everything Sky had said. While Lavi was off in his mind processing, Allen raised his hand politely to be called on till he was.

"What has Creed been up to lately?" he asked and Sky sighed sadly.

"Nothing much but just parties, blah. Though I did get some interesting news from my playmates. They said that "the day" is coming soon. Whatever that is," Sky said and Allen looked up at the ceiling.

"Who are your playmates?"

"Umm… They introduced themselves before… Uhh… Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot, I think. Very bad wounds, but not any from me, pity. That Road looks like a screamer," Sky said with a slight sadistic undertone. Allen and Lavi froze up at the names while Krory sighed at Sky's undertone.

* * *

Elsewhere in Zange stood a demented looking building with columns out front that had faces engraved onto it. People walking past did their best to walk as far away from it as possible. Inside, the scraping of a knife could be heard. A tall lean man sat at a long desk with several cloths on top of it. The man scrapped his knife across the surface of the desk before cutting more cloth apart. The man hummed and whistled a sinister tune while working on the thing he was making. He rubbed his small black goatee as he grinned madly. He impaled the desk with his knife before holding his creation on to look at. He turned the top hat around to get a good look at it and the dark purple ribbon that snaked around the base of the top hat like an actual snake.

"Perfect. It's all done," the man said and turned to where stood Halloween. Halloween's neck clanked as he tilted it slightly and took the hat from the man. Halloween tried the hat on and the man grinned wider. "Well, how is it? Perfect, huh?"

"A reduction in brim size," Halloween pointed out and the man nodded.

"Wide brims don't suit you much. Anything else you'll like?" the man asked and Halloween adjusted his top hat with his joints clanking softly.

"No, my reason is done here. What is the payment, Fon Gosh?" Halloween asked and Fon Gosh laughed loudly. Fon Gosh widened one eye while pointing at Halloween.

"I need more materials. My art isn't done yet. I need fresher materials. The sooner, the better. I can't work without it. I prefer women or children for this piece. The "Grand Leur". A monument of pain and suffering crafted from the screaming faces of them! It's just so much! I need it! Give it to me! I must have them! Younger ones! Old ones are too ugly! I need young faces! Blonde is best! Black is good too! OH JUST GIVE ME THEM ALL! BUT MAKE SURE THEY'RE SCREAMING! I LOVE THEIR SCREAMING FACES!" Fon Gosh shouted madly with pure delight in his mad eyes as he clawed at his face. Halloween simply stared at Fon Gosh neutrally before tipping his hat to Fon Gosh's twisted face of the man's insane ecstasy.

"Understood. Payment shall be acquired."

* * *

Sky finished her fifth cup of milk while listening to Lavi explain why he and Allen were there in the first place.

"Sounds like fun," she said at the end and Lavi gaped at her in shock. Allen was silently staring at the ceiling before looking to Sky.

"Why are those two here? They're enemies," he said and Sky pouted.

"That one… Tyki? He said he wanted to talk, but then went and fainted. Not surprising with all that blood gone. I wanted to kill him, but I was curious about what he was going to say. So I brought him here. Which was pretty smart."

"Smart? How?" Lavi wondered and Sky smiled sweetly.

"Because it brought more enemies straight to me," she said before the wall behind Allen and Lavi split in half followed by the whole building. The two halves of the building fell to the side in a cloud of dust and smoke. Allen coughed from the dust as he stood up and looked around for Lavi. He found Lavi and helped the redhead to his feet as Krory stood up from the wreckage after pushing a piece of the building off of him. Sky calmly sat on the split couch as if nothing had happened. She looked up from her cup to the building across from them as someone sat on the edge with one foot on the other leg.

"Ah, you could tell what I was going to do?" the person asked and Sky smiled as Krory scanned the area for anyone else. Krory perked up as he noticed both Tyki and Road in the middle of the upstairs wreckage now on the ground. The two were still out cold as Sky, Allen, and Lavi looked up at the person on the roof.

"So are you here to kill my playmates?" Sky asked innocently and the person nodded.

"They defected, not very good, huh?" he said before flicking his finger and the building he sat upon split in half just like the safe house had. The person gracefully landed on his feet while staring at Allen, Lavi, Sky, and Krory. Sky placed her cup down on the remaining floor as Lavi drew his knife out of its sheath and Allen unsheathed Ledah. Krory cracked his knuckles while glaring at the person. The person looked at the four before flexing the fingers of his right hand slowly as his left slid into his pocket. The person's scarf wrapped around his head fluttered in the wind while the person's third eye stared straight at the four. "Hello, I'm Wisely. Might you all be of the Masquerade? If so, good-bye for good."

* * *

Blood covered the ground as a blond women lay in the center of the blood. Blood dripped onto the ground from the blade coming out of Halloween's right wrist. Halloween stared silently at the women while regarding the list he engraved on his left arm.

"Young, blond, pretty, and… Ah, yes. That would get in the way, wouldn't it?" Halloween said to himself as he raised the blade again and stared down at the women. "You have no need for a child. Permit me to take that from you too," Halloween said before bring the blade down into the women.

* * *

**Things are heating up in the snowy city. Review please.**


	16. Wolf in Tiger's Clothing

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- A Wolf in Tiger's Clothing**

Sky stood finally from her seat and calmly looked at Wisely. Sky pouted slightly as she looked around at the wreckage.

"You ruined my home. Well, it wasn't mine to begin with, but still," Sky said and Wisely ignored her as he slowly started to raise his right arm. In a flash, Sky's left foot was on Wisely's right hand while her other was in the air above Wisely's head. Wisely wasn't given time to react as Sky swiftly dropped her foot hard onto his head. Wisely hit the ground face first as Sky landed gracefully on the ground. Sky sighed quietly before trotting over to where a bureau lay underneath some debris. Allen, Lavi, and Krory looked from Wisely to Sky until the ground between them split. Wisely was back to his feet with a finger pointing at Lavi. Lavi instinctively ducked, but wasn't fast enough to avoid getting cut on the cheek.

"What kind of ability does this guy have?" Lavi wondered while running a finger over the cut. Wisely glanced to the side as Allen gripped his sword in hand and swung it at Wisely. Wisely leaned all the way to the side away from Allen's sword before pointing at Allen. Allen's eyes widened as Wisely started to move his finger away from Allen until the boy was punched out of the way by Krory. Krory gritted his teeth as his arm was cut.

"Thanks…" Allen muttered painfully while gripping his head with his free hand. Wisely glanced around at Allen, Lavi, and Krory and raised his hands at the ready. Wisely pointed at both Lavi and Krory and swiftly swung his arms, creating a cut along both Lavi and Krory's chests. The two flinched in surprise as Wisely raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd. You two should be in halves. Did I get the distance wrong?" Wisely wondered as Allen swung his sword down at Wisely's head. Wisely swerved to the side and roughly kicked Allen in the stomach. Allen coughed blood and Wisely quickly pointed both fingers at Allen. Allen stared at Wisely's fingers in dread, but hit the ground without Wisely moving. Allen groaned in pain before noticing that Wisely had been stopped by Krory. Krory pulled his fist and slugged Wisely in the arms when the Child of Noah raised them to block. Wisely was pushed back slightly and let out a low sigh as he stared at the three. Lavi's smirk made Wisely perk up before the ground collapsed underneath him. Wisely's eyes widened as he fell to one knee from the loss of balance. Lavi gripped his knife tightly as he swung it at Wisely's head. Wisely raised a finger quickly and swung his arm as Lavi's knife neared his face. Lavi's eye widened in shock as his knife's blade fell to the ground while he still held onto the hilt.

"W-What…?" Lavi muttered in surprise as Wisely regained balance and pointed both fingers at Lavi. Lavi snapped out of his shock and quickly dove out of the way as Wisely swung his arms. Krory and Allen also moved out of the way before the wall behind the two was slashed apart by an invisible blade. Wisely hummed lightly as he stared at the three. Lavi straightened up as he stared at the destruction in astonishment. Suddenly, Sky grabbed Lavi by the collar and threw him towards Krory and Allen.

"Out of my way, amateur," Sky said with her black cloak on and katana in hand. Lavi was about to object before Sky fiercely glared back at the three. Lavi and Allen shivered and quickly hid behind Krory who stepped back in terror. Sky huffed and looked back at Wisely. She placed a hand on her katana's hilt and smirked at Wisely. Wisely raised his hands before Sky kicked off the ground and slashed out towards Wisely's chest. Wisely jumped back but flinched as Sky let go of her katana and placed her hands towards as if in prayer. Sky narrowed her eyes at Wisely. "Fallen Crucifix."

All around Wisely and Sky, crucifixes of pure flames appeared and burned brightly. Wisely's eyes widened at the flames and didn't notice Sky pull her hands apart to catch her katana before it hit the ground. Sky gripped her katana in one hand and swiftly swung it up at Wisely's head. The flaming crucifixes in the air exploded into a shower of flames, making Allen, Lavi, and Krory rush backwards to avoid getting burned. As the flames parted, Sky stepped out of them while swinging blood her katana calmly. Krory noticed the blood but then looked behind Sky to see Wisely still standing with blood running down his face.

"I nicked him," Sky said coolly before yawning sleepily. Allen noticed Wisely's bandana lay on the ground in two pieces while blood landed onto the fabric. Wisely glared at Sky's back angrily and slammed his hand against the ground.

"You were lucky this time," he said before the Unicursal hexagram appeared beneath him.

"Wait!" Allen called out, but it was too late. Wisely was gone along with the hexagram. Allen clenched his fists tightly while Lavi examined his knife sadly as he held both the hilt and blade in his hands.

"How am I supposed to fix this…? He muttered quietly.

* * *

The Unicursal hexagram appeared on the floor of the lounge before Wisely appeared in the center of the hexagram. Lenalee perked up as she held her tea cup to her lips. Nightingale regarded Wisely politely and brought him bandages for the cut on Wisely's forehead.

"You failed," Lenalee said calmly and Wisely grimaced bitterly while Nightingale bandaged his head. Nightingale smirked coldly as he finished and removed his gloves that had Wisely's blood on them. He simply tossed the gloves into the fireplace before putting on a new pair of gloves.

"You never said their leader was there," Wisely snapped back and Lenalee shrugged as she read the Zange newspaper.

"I didn't think it mattered," she said coolly and Wisely bit his tongue before saying something else. Nightingale chuckled softly when he noticed Wisely's action, but didn't press it. Instead, Nightingale poured some tea for Wisely who slowly sat down on a footrest with his legs crossed. Wisely took the tea from Nightingale and grumbled quietly as he drank.

"What shall we do now, milady?" Nightingale asked and Lenalee placed her cup down and changed the page she was reading. She pursed her lips lightly and then smiled softly.

"What did their leader look like?" she asked and Wisely thought about it before answering, "Short, young, blonde, and fool-tempered." Lenalee's smile widened and she closed the newspaper to lean back in her chair.

"Then we don't have to do anything."

* * *

Sky was snapping orders as she sat on the remains of the couch with her cup of milk in her hands. Lavi and Allen groaned as she forced them to clean up the wreckage while Krory brought Tyki and Road to a different safe house in Zange. As Sky barked orders, high above them standing on thin air, Halloween looked down at them and his head clanked to the side as he stared at Sky before disappearing. Sky looked up into the sky for a second before shrugging and barked more orders out.

* * *

Fon Gosh was ecstatic as he examined the blonde woman on the desk. He lifted her arm gingerly and then let it drop back onto the desk with a cackle. He stepped to the burning fire and pulled out a sword with the blade steaming from the intense heat. He grinned madly as he walked back to his desk and raised the sword.

"This will hurt a lot! Too bad you're dead already! I don't get to hear you scream! Oh that's it," Fon Gosh lowered the sword a little as realization struck him, "I'll tell Halloween to bring the next one in alive! Oh happy day!" Fon Gosh said happily and brought the sword down, cleaving the woman's arm clean off with the edges crackling and burning in the contact with the heated blade.

* * *

"Okay, take a break! Man, this cleaning up is exhausting," Sky said before drinking her milk despite the glares from Allen and Lavi. Lavi grumbled under his breath about Sky not doing anything but barking orders and Allen sighed quietly. The cup Sky was holding, or had been, hit Allen in the back of the head and shattered on contact. Allen bent over clutching at the back of his head while Sky yawned loudly. "Get me some more milk, amateur. Oh, and a new cup since you broke my favorite one."

"You broke it on my head!" Allen wanted to snap, but knew better than to argue with the little girl that had the large knife and pretty good accuracy. He slowly nodded and ran off to find the nearest store that sold milk and cups. Lavi tried to follow Allen but froze up as he heard Sky stand up from the remains of the couch. Lavi looked behind him to see Sky stretch her arms over her head. Before Lavi could blink, Sky's foot was at his face. The next second, Lavi was sent onto the ground by Sky's swift roundhouse kick.

"Hey, redhead. Spar with me," Sky demanded with her arms crossed over her chest. Lavi glared at Sky and jumped to his feet for the chance to get back at the demanding little girl. A little while later, Krory returned muttering something to himself. He paused when Lavi flew by him. Krory slowly turned his head to see Lavi skid down the pathway before stopping with his backside in the air. Krory looked ahead of him to see Sky with her arms in the air in victory. Krory felt something rush by him as Lavi charged straight on towards Sky. Sky put one foot back and quickly snapped it around in another swift roundhouse. Lavi saw it coming and fell forward, feeling the wind rip past above his head. Sky paused as Lavi put his hand down on the ground and used it to swing his leg around and connect with Sky's side. The little girl was sent to the ground as Lavi hopped back up to his feet. Lavi looked back at Krory while grinning until he saw that Krory was now hiding behind some of the remaining wreckage. Lavi paused in confusion until he felt the air part in front of him and a burning cross appeared before him before exploding violently. Lavi hit the ground hard and looked up to see Sky glaring at him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"You hit me…" she seethed deadly and Lavi felt the blood rush out of his head in pure terror despite the terrifying glare being from a little girl. Allen walked down the pathway with a paper bag that had milk and a couple of cups in it. He saw Krory crouched down and wondered what was happening till he stepped closer and saw Lavi being swung around like a rag doll by Sky. Allen stared in shock before Lavi was sent flying past Allen. Sky glared over at Allen's direction but the murderous intent that suffocated the area immediately vanished as the little girl rushed over to Allen. Allen trembled as Sky neared and took the bag from him.

"Thanks, Allen!" she said sweetly with a cute smile. Allen smiled nervously back at her as Sky happily took the bag back to the couch and picked out a cup from the ones Allen had bought. Sky poured herself some milk while Krory slowly and stealthily crept past Allen to help Lavi up. Lavi was bandaged up till he resembled a mummy. Allen smiled nervously still as they sat around while Sky drank her milk still.

"Anyway, we should head to the other safe house now. It's on the other side of town and it'll be nightfall soon," Krory stated and Allen nodded in agreement. Lavi nodded too but nobody could see it with all the bandages on him. Sky finished her milk and put the cup back into the paper bag along with the empty milk carton.

"Make sure to buy some more milk on the way there," she said as she stood up and calmly trotted away. The other three stared at each other for a moment before quickly running off after her, though for Lavi, it was more of a limping attempt at running. As night fell and the moon rose into the sky, the four reached a building that looked identical to the previous safe house.

"They sure have no creativity with making these places," Allen muttered and Krory nodded in agreement. Sky hopped up the front stairs and brutally kicked the door open before walking inside. Allen and Krory heard some crashing from inside and Allen glanced to Krory.

"Is she always… like this…?" he wondered and Krory smiled slightly.

"I must admit, she does seem more stable now-a-days," he said with a happy chuckle. Allen and Lavi stared at him in disbelief that what they have witnessed of the little girl to be anything but stable.

* * *

Fon Gosh was all smiles as he hacked away at the second woman Halloween had brought him. The artists laughed madly as he cut up the bodies, leaving the torso and head completely intact. Halloween watched from a distance to avoid blood splatter, though there wasn't much blood left in the bodies to begin with.

"Almost done, I need probably one or two more bodies. And once the "Grand Leur" is done… OHHHHHHHH! The ecstasy! Soon I'll finish the greatest piece of art ever!" Fon Gosh shouted insanely while Halloween silently watched the man laugh.

"And what of our deal?" the puppet demon asked calmly. Fon Gosh nodded and grinned up at the incomplete ghastly structure against the wall near the desk and fire.

"Once the "Grand Leur" is complete so will be the object you said you wanted me to make. I'm not the sort of man to go against my word. You granted me life, so I'll make what it is you want. What was it again?" Fon Gosh asked with a nod before grinning crazily at Halloween. Halloween clanked his head to the side again and stared at the structure. Fon Gosh returned to hacking away at the body viciously while Halloween stared intently at the structure. Fon Gosh glanced back at the puppet demon for his answer until Halloween noticed the glance and replied. "The Devil's Pure."

* * *

**Hehehe... Review please. :D**


	17. Revelation

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- Revelation**

Tyki's eyes fluttered open to look at the unfamiliar ceiling above. He turned his head slightly to see Road still asleep in the bed next to his. Tyki groaned quietly as he sat up and fumbled his hand around in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes. Road shifted slightly and woke up with a low moan. She looked over at the open window to see Tyki leaning on the windowsill with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Morning, Tyki," Road said sleepily and Tyki looked over to her and smiled.

"Morning," he replied before the door to the room opened and Krory stepped inside. Tyki and Road looked to Krory as Krory motioned for them to come. Tyki smirked and tossed his cigarette out the window and he and Road left the room with Krory behind them. Tyki and Road were taken downstairs to the lounge where Allen, Lavi, and Sky were. The two sat down across from the couch while Lavi stared at them intently. Krory joined Sky on the couch as the little girl drank her milk.

"So mind telling us what you're doing here?" Krory asked and Tyki leaned back in his chair with a small smirk on his face.

"Sure," he said and Road looked over at Tyki.

"Tyki, what are you saying? We can't tell them anything!" she said and pouted as Tyki sighed.

"Why not? It's not like we were being heard with those… things," he said and Road went quiet while looking away. Tyki took a deep breath, rubbing the bandages over his waist, and started to talk.

"We were sent to Zange along with another guy named Wisely. Our job was to stand guard in case of any of you. Wisely left us to do his own thing in town and I took the chance to confront that demon Nightingale," Tyki explained, Allen and Lavi freezing up at the mentioning of Nightingale. Krory nodded and motioned for Tyki to continue, which he did. "We had been told that we would have been compensated for our help, but we never got any of it. So I tried to make Nightingale pay us. As you can tell, it didn't work out very well."

Tyki struck up another cigarette and took a long drag of it before blowing the smoke out of his mouth. Sky put her cup down and got up from the couch. They all watched Sky put her coat on before Krory asked where she was going.

"I'm going for a walk," she said frankly and then left the safe house. Krory sighed and looked back at Tyki.

"We told about some "day" coming soon. Can you tell us about it?" Krory asked and Tyki went quiet till Road finally answered.

"December 21st. The day we, or now they, unlock the Book of Daniel and release our, or now their, god," Road stated and Tyki nodded while the three thieves fell silent.

"The Book of Daniel…? You serious? That's a week away!" Lavi said and Road nodded.

"Should we warn Creed about this?" Krory wondered and Tyki grimaced sadly.

"Won't do you any good. It's too late to stop it. It's going to happen," Tyki said and Krory raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How can you say that?"

"Cause Creed has already been infiltrated twice. Once with the Seraph's sister and also with that puppet demon."

* * *

Krory and Lavi left the safe house to find Sky while Allen stayed to watch over Tyki and Road. Allen looked at the two as Road played with her umbrella.

"… Lenalee's not a threat," Allen said and Tyki perked up before removing his cigarette from his mouth.

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Because I say her! She was crying and-" Allen was cut off as Tyki snapped his fingers.

"You were that late night guest!" he said in surprise and Allen flinched as Tyki chuckled but then sighed sadly. "Hate to break it to you, kid, but she's using you."

Allen glared at Tyki and clenched his fists tightly in anger.

"No, she's not!"

"Yeah, she is. After you left, you wanna know what she did?" Tyki asked and Allen's fists trembled angrily. Tyki didn't wait for a response as he answered his question. "She started laughing and said how stupid you were."

"That can't be!" Allen snapped and bolted from the room. Tyki and Road watched as Allen left the safe house and ran down the street. Tyki sighed before leaning back in his chair. Road frowned as she looked to Tyki.

"What should we do now, Tyki?" Road asked and Tyki scratched his head.

"I guess we should just stay here and wait for that eye-patch kid and vampire to come back with the little girl," Tyki said and Road nodded before returning to playing with her umbrella. Over in the corner of the room, Ledah was strangely silent against the wall in sword form.

* * *

Krory and Lavi found Sky standing outside of the demented building that was, unknowingly to them, Fon Gosh's residence. Sky noticed Krory and Lavi and waved to them as they came over.

"Hey, I smell blood," Sky said and Krory sniffed the air cautiously.

"… So do I. It's coming from…" Krory trailed off as he looked to the demented building. Lavi followed Krory's line of sight and saw the demented building.

"Why there be blood in such a creepy place?" Lavi wondered as Sky walked towards the building.

"Only one way to find out," she said happily and Krory and Lavi quickly followed her towards the building.

"Hold it right there!" The three paused before turning around to see a round-ish man pointing at them. The man ran to them and the three watched as the man pulled out a police badge and shoved it in Lavi's face. "I am Officer Chouji! What are you doing in this vicinity?"

Lavi bitterly pushed Chouji's arm away and Krory answered the question.

"We were curious about this strange building and wanted to explore it. I am sorry if we are disturbing police business," Krory said politely and Chouji nodded before putting his badge away.

"Yes, you're disturbing an open murder case in which blond women have been killed systematically and… AH! I said too much again!" Chouji said and punched himself in the head while the three looked at each other in surprise.

"Murder, huh? Thanks, Officer!" Lavi said and started running towards the building. Chouji flinched in shock as Sky and Krory followed him into the building.

"Wait! Don't go in there or I'll arrest you!" Chouji shouted and ran after them. Inside the building, Lavi looked around while running until he, Krory, and Sky reached a large room with a ghastly structure against the back wall as steam poured out of it. Fon Gosh turned from his desk to see his intruders followed by Chouji. Chouji slumped out of breath while Fon Gosh stared at Sky in particular.

"WHAT BEAUTY! Oh, if only that puppet had found you in time! I would have been ecstatic to add you into the "Grand Leur"!" Fon Gosh said crazily and Sky took a step back nervously.

"Who the hell is he?" Lavi asked and Fon Gosh glared at Lavi angrily.

"The three men are trash though. Not good enough for a worm's house," he said and Lavi clenched his fists tightly. Fon Gosh laughed and held his hands up at the structure behind him. "Isn't it wonderful? You are the first people to see my greatest creation! The "Grand Leur"!"

Chouji took out a gun from his belt and pointed it at Fon Gosh.

"Put your hands up! I mean, freeze! I mean-"

"Oh shut up, trash," Fon Gosh said and Chouji's eyes widened as he heard a clank behind him. Lavi and Krory whipped around right before Chouji's arm that held the gun was severed from his body with a single stroke. Chouji let out a scream of pain, which made Fon Gosh cringe. "What a disgusting scream. Worms scream better than that."

Lavi reached for his knife before remembering that it was still broken from Wisely's attack. Krory readied his fists cautiously as Halloween stepped past Chouji as the poor Officer lay on the ground clutching at his shoulder. Halloween swung the blood off the blade protruding from his wrist before staring at Lavi and Krory.

"Lord said anyone who interferes will die," Halloween said before pulling his arm back and thrusting the blade right at Krory's head. Krory swerved to the side, making Lavi do the same to avoid Krory. Lavi noticed Fon Gosh running for a doorway to a room behind the structure.

"Redhead! Get the creepy guy!" Sky snapped and unsheathed her katana before slashing at Halloween. Lavi nodded and rushed for the doorway to cut Fon Gosh off. Before he reached it, the desk split in half and Lavi quickly dove out of the way as the floor and wall also split. Lavi got a glimpse of Wisely behind the split desk, but ignored him to stop Fon Gosh. Wisely raised his finger at Lavi, but wasn't able to move it as the floor beneath him corroded and flames billowed down from above onto Wisely. Lavi perked as Tyki and Road appeared between Wisely and Lavi.

"Hurry up, kid!" Tyki said and Lavi nodded before running through the doorway after Fon Gosh.

"Hold it!" Lavi shouted, making Fon Gosh flinch. Lavi drew his broken knife blade from his pocket while still running after the mad architect and whipped the blade straight at Fon Gosh's head.

* * *

Allen ran down the street till he reached the outskirts of town. He looked around frantically till he found what he was looking for. The mansion sat right on the edge of town with a sleek black car parked out front. Allen saw Lenalee step down the front stairs of the mansion before shouting to her.

"Lenalee!" Lenalee paused and looked over to see Allen standing there while panting slightly from running all the way.

"You…? How's you find this place?" she asked while trying to keep her cool.

"Well, I don't know!" Allen said without really knowing how he had found the mansion. Lenalee seemed to wince as she glanced around.

"Where did Nightingale disappear to? Damn it…" she muttered under her breath so Allen couldn't hear her. Lenalee looked to Allen and smiled softly. "What did you want?"

Allen caught his breath and clenched his fists before looking Lenalee straight in the eyes.

"Are you really using me?" he asked and Lenalee perked up and pursed her lips slightly.

"Where did you hear something like that?" she asked, an edge of iciness dripping from her voice.

"That guy Tyki said so! Is it true?" Allen asked desperately and Lenalee grimaced before sighing.

"That stupid Tyki. Can't keep his mouth shut…" Lenalee said bitterly. Allen gritted his teeth slightly as Lenalee smoothed out the slim dress she was wearing before looking back at Allen.

"Yeah, I was. But so what? You were too easy to sway really. You are just too kind I suppose," Lenalee said with an icy smile. Allen felt his heart drop in his chest as he stared in shock at Lenalee.

"B-But…! You were-!"

"Oh, be quiet. You never had any use anyway. I hardly got anything out of you after all. You were in the end a complete waste of time," Lenalee said and ran a hand over the rose hairpin in her hair. Allen had fallen silent as he stared in utter disbelief at Lenalee. Lenalee glanced around for Nightingale, but bitterly grimaced when she couldn't find him. She perked up suddenly when she noticed a tear roll down Allen's face. "What are you crying for? You were trying to use me too, right? Are you upset cause I beat you to it?"

"N-No… I wasn't going to use you…" Allen said quietly and Lenalee stared at Allen quietly as Allen dropped his head forwards slightly as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "I…"

Lenalee perked up as Allen wiped his eyes and raised his head to look at her.

"I love you!" he shouted and Lenalee's eyes widened. Her lips trembled slightly before she clenched her teeth angrily.

"SHUT UP!" she snapped angrily and the wind picked up making Allen wince from the cold wind hitting his eyes. Lenalee glared at Allen angrily as she clenched her fists tightly.

"I… will not… be lied to like that!" she shouted and Allen's eyes widened as Lenalee raised her right hand and swung it down before a tornado blasted out of her hand and collided with Allen, sending the poor boy flying backwards through several buildings. Lenalee's lips trembled more as Allen emerged from the destruction unscathed except for the spot where the wind had hit him. Allen looked at Lenalee sadly as she glared at him hatefully. "I will kill you myself!"

* * *

**:3 Come on, you knew I was gonna do another cliffy, right? Review, please.**


	18. Allen vs Lenalee

**Author's Note: Enjoy! ... Cause I didn't...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- Allen vs. Lenalee**

**

* * *

**

**11 Years Ago**

**

* * *

**

"I'll only be gone for a few days, Lenalee. I promise that you'll be fine," Komui said and patted the younger Lenalee on the head. Lenalee looked up at her brother sadly before slowly nodding her head. Komui smiled and walked away, leaving Lenalee there all alone. Lenalee was sitting on the couch in the science department of Creed a few hours after Komui had left. She played with her hair silently until three scientists walked over to her. Lenalee looked up at them as they grinned widely down at her.

"Lenalee Lee, would you please come with us?" the middle scientist asked and didn't wait for answer before pulling Lenalee to her feet. Lenalee looked confused as the scientists continued to grin.

Nii-san, you liar.

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

Lenalee pulled her arm back before swinging it out, a blast of wind following her hand. Allen raised his arms to defend his chest against the wind that collided with him. Allen gritted his teeth as the wind pushed him back slightly, but when the wind died down, Allen cringed as Lenalee suddenly kicked him hard in the side of the head. Allen went flying till his back collided with the side of a red brick building. Allen winced in pain before another gale of wind slammed into his chest, pushing him through the wall.

Allen landed on, and smashed, a wood table inside what appeared to be a home's dining room. Luckily, there was no one there to complain as Allen got back up to his feet and placed his gloved hand against the wall. Allen slipped through the wall and looked ahead to where Lenalee stood with the same glare directed towards Allen. Allen felt something wet roll down from the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away with the back of his glove. He glanced down to see his glove now stained with blood, but he just looked back at Lenalee as she had her hand pulled back again.

Lenalee's hairpin glittered softly before she swung her arm, letting loose a crescent-shaped blast of wind. Allen quickly dropped down and put his hands to the snowy ground. He slipped down through the ground as the wind ripped past overhead. Lenalee glanced around before jumping high into the air as Allen's hands appeared out from under her in an attempt to catch her feet.

"Not good enough," Lenalee said icily as she kicked downwards towards Allen's hands. A tornado-like gale rushed down onto Allen's hands, sending the snow on the ground everywhere. Lenalee landed gracefully onto the snowy ground while staring at where Allen's hands had been. Lenalee narrowed her eyes slightly and whipped her right hand out to her side, catching Allen right in the chest before blasting him away with a gust of wind. Allen turned in mid-air and managed to slip through a different building while Lenalee stared after him.

Nightingale watched the battle from on top of Lenalee's sleek black car as he smiled coolly. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest while he eyed Allen closely. Allen slid out from the snowy ground in front of the building and swiftly jumped away before another gale rushed by, sending snow back up into the air. Allen kicked off the ground and ran straight for Lenalee while the snow fell around them. Lenalee swung her hand towards Allen, but it was stopped when Allen caught her wrist with his hand. Lenalee flinched while Allen gripped her wrist tightly, not letting go.

"I am not lying!" he said and Lenalee's lips trembled before she kicked Allen up in the chin, loosening his grip on her wrist. Lenalee spun around and planted a firm kick boosted by a blast of wind straight to Allen's stomach. Allen felt blood leave his mouth before he hit the ground and coughed harshly. Allen winced in more pain as it spread throughout his body like wildfire. Lenalee glared at Allen with her hand raised again. Allen slowly got back to his feet while his blood dripped onto the ground, staining the white snow red.

Lenalee said nothing as she swung her arm, letting out another crescent-shaped blast of wind that charged straight at Allen. Allen stared at the incoming wind, but didn't move out of its path. Lenalee watched in surprise as the wind neared him without him making any attempt to dodge. She clenched her teeth and clamped her eyes shut before dropping her hand. The wind lessened, but didn't stop as it cut into Allen's chest, splattering more blood onto the snowy ground. Allen slowly fell forward into the snow while Lenalee's hands trembled slightly. She had her head hung while her hands slowly closed into trembling fists.

"Why…?" she whispered before she turned away from Allen and walked towards the car where Nightingale waited. Allen lay in the snow, his eyes slowly losing their light. The snow clung to his face while his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Lavi panted quietly with his hands on his knees. He stared ahead of him to where his knife's blade has struck into the back of Fon Gosh's head. The mad architect's hand was reached out towards a lever that seemed to control the ghastly structure in the other room. Lavi slowly walked over to the mad architect and pulled his knife blade out of the man's head. Fon Gosh fell backwards onto the floor and his blood flowed out of his head and onto the floor. Lavi breathed a sigh of relief that was short-lived as he heard a clank from behind. Lavi whipped around just as a blade pierced his shoulder.

"No one stops the Lord," Halloween said coldly as he pulled the blade out of Lavi's shoulder. Lavi gritted his teeth and threw his knife's blade at Halloween's head. The blade sunk into the demon's face, but Halloween continued to stare at Lavi. Halloween reached up and plucked the blade from between his eyes. The demon then returned it to Lavi with a swift snap of his wrist. The blade dug down deep into Lavi's stomach, which made blood roll out of Lavi's mouth. Lavi looked down at the blood coming out of his body before he fell to the floor.

Halloween stepped around Lavi's and Fon Gosh's bodies before the demon reached up and pulled the lever down. The walls hissed loudly and crackling could be heard coming from within the walls. Halloween turned and walked towards the doorway while Lavi tried to get onto his knees even with blood still flowing from his stomach. Lavi gritted his teeth tightly to endure the pain that rushed through his body with every movement.

Back in the other room, Halloween made his way to the front of the ghastly structure Fon Gosh had called the "Grand Leur". Flames were spread out in the room from Tyki's Pure as Tyki and Road continued to fight against Wisely. Sky and Krory were on the center of the floor with blood leaving their bodies much like Lavi's was. Halloween took hold of a handle on the structure and pulled it down to reveal a burning compartment that billowed steam upon being opened.

In the center of the burning compartment was a small black cube that shone icily even among the flames. Halloween reached into the compartment and removed the black cube from within. The flames licked at Halloween's arm, but did nothing to halt the demon from the cube. Halloween closed the compartment the same way he had opened it. The demon held the black cube up to look at it, and then examined the events taking place in the room. Tyki and Road were still locked in combat with Wisely while Sky and Krory didn't move at all from the pool of blood. Halloween curled its fingers around the black cube and the Unicursal hexagram glowed a sickly black beneath him. Within a second, Halloween was gone with the cube.

Wisely noticed Halloween's disappearance and scowled bitterly at being left behind. The Child of Noah quickly jumped away from the flames Tyki sent out at Wisely. Wisely landed gracefully and the Unicursal hexagram appeared beneath him as well.

"No point in staying here," he said, but before he disappeared into the hexagram, Wisely pointed up at the roof and moved his finger around. The roof started to split apart into several pieces before Wisely disappeared. Road swerved away as a piece fell beside her. Tyki huffed bitterly at where Wisely had been and then looked at Road.

"Go get the kid. This place is coming down," Tyki said and Road nodded before she ran off to get Lavi. Tyki hurried over to Sky and Krory and crouched down beside them. Tyki clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"I hope this still works," he muttered and closed his eyes. Beneath him, Sky, and Krory, the Unicursal hexagram appeared and spirited them away.

* * *

Outside, in the colder than usual air, two hexagrams appeared on the ground. Tyki appeared on one of them with Sky and Krory on the ground while Road stood over Lavi on top of the second hexagram. Tyki breathed a sigh of relief and smirked over to Road as the little girl ran over. Road dragged Lavi behind her as she stopped next to Tyki.

"Hold it," a voice rang out, which made Tyki and Road pause to see whose voice it was. An imposing man with a square moustache stared down at Tyki and Road while Chouji stood behind the man with a hand on his shoulder that now had no arm attached. Tyki and Road stared at the man silently as he smirked at them, which sent chills down Tyki's back. "You are under arrest for destruction of property."

Road was about to snap at the man until the man snapped his fingers and five coffins appeared from the ground around Tyki, Road, and the three unconscious ones on the ground still. The man with the square moustache chuckled evilly before several Adepts appeared from within the coffins. Tyki and Road were forcefully pushed into a coffin each while the Adepts picked up and put the unconscious ones in their own. Before Tyki and Road could say anything, the coffins snapped closed and disappeared back into the ground.

"Excellent work, Officer Chouji. You will be compensated greatly for your effort and loss," the square moustache man said and Chouji bowed politely.

"Thank you, Sir Rouvelier!" Chouji said happily and Rouvelier nodded before another coffin emerged from the ground. Rouvelier opened this one himself and stepped inside before he closed the coffin. On the lid of the coffin was a single word. _Sender_. The coffin sunk down into the ground without a trace. Chouji straightened up and followed the Adepts away from the destroyed building.

* * *

Lavi groaned loudly as he slowly opened his eyes to see a plain gray ceiling above. He heard talking next to him, and he turned onto his side to see Tyki and Road next to him. Road noticed Lavi and waved slightly as the boy sat up in pain. Lavi paused he felt bandages over his stomach where the knife wound had been.

"Where are we?" he asked groggily and Tyki grimaced sulkily.

"Creed found us and brought us to their base in Yreka. Or at least that's what the guard said," Tyki stated and Lavi nodded slowly until his brain processed what he had heard.

"We're in Yreka?"

Rouvelier walked down the hallway briskly until he saw Lenalee walking towards him. Rouvelier passed Lenalee and smirked slightly.

"Excellent work capturing the thief," he whispered, but Lenalee said nothing as she continued on her way away from Rouvelier. Rouvelier chuckled before he reached a door with the number 13 on it. He reached from the number pad on the door and pushed a series of numbers until the door opened. Rouvelier stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He grinned happily as he looked down at Allen's unconscious body. "Welcome to Creed, Allen Walker."

* * *

**:o Egad. Review, please.**


	19. God's Clown

**Author's Note: Out of all the Delusional chapters, this has got to be my favorite. :3 Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- God's Clown**

Allen awoke with a start as he felt light being concentrated down onto him. A chuckle alerted him of company, and Allen turned to see Rouvelier sitting down in a chair with a smile on his face. Allen glanced around to see him in a plain white room with nothing but a table with two chairs inside. Allen ran a hand over the arm of the chair he was seated in, pausing at the handcuff that restrained his arm from moving further. Rouvelier shifted slightly, which made Allen look over to see Rouvelier start to deal cards out onto the table.

"How about a game of Poker?" Rouvelier asked and his smile curled slightly as he looked to Allen. Allen didn't reply as he sat and stared at the cards.

"What do you want with me?" Allen asked sharply. Rouvelier paused with a sly smirk.

"I want to play a harmless game with a thief. In fact, let's make it three players," Rouvelier said before he turned and nodded to the wall behind him. Allen watched as the door opened and in walked Link. Allen flinched when he saw Link, but didn't say anything as Link walked over and sat down at the table. Rouvelier smiled back to Allen and finished the deal. Rouvelier and Link picked up their cards and Rouvelier made a small remark, "No cheating, Link."

Link nodded curtly and stared at his cards. Allen slowly picked his cards up and his finger tapped the back of the cards slowly. Rouvelier ignored his cards completely and stared at Allen.

"Allen Walker. You were orphaned by your parents and picked up by a Cross Marian, correct?" Rouvelier asked and Link nodded before Allen could say anything.

"He was," Link responded frankly. Allen glared to Link, which made Rouvelier chuckle.

"There's no need to look angry at him, Allen. Link here was smart to choose the right side," Rouvelier said and handled his cards gingerly. Allen exchanged cards without a word while Link eyed him silently. Link looked back to his cards and scratched his cheek slightly before he exchanged some of his cards.

"Would you like to know how I know that, Allen?" Rouvelier asked and Allen didn't reply as Link did for him.

"He doesn't," Link said briskly and Rouvelier smiled. Allen continued to play without looking at either of the two men. Rouvelier looked at his cards and then smiled mysteriously.

"Mana Walker," Rouvelier said and Allen's cards landed on the table facedown. Rouvelier and Link looked to see Allen's hands tremble at the name. Allen glared at Rouvelier who returned it with a cool stare. "Are you angry at me now?"

"How do you know that name?" Allen asked lividly through gritted teeth. Rouvelier looked back to his cards and chuckled lightly.

"How? Mana Walker worked in Creed. Didn't you know?" Rouvelier stated and Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're lying! He would never-!"

"Mana Walker was the Seraph before Komui Lee," Rouvelier cut in, which left Allen stark white in the face. Allen fell back into his chair with a bewildered look.

"You're… lying…" he muttered in denial while Rouvelier and Link watched him.

"Mana Walker organized a group dedicated to the discovery of demons. However, many opposed the idea, including Komui Lee, and they dethroned Mana Walker on the charge of heresy. Komui Lee then became the next Seraph. After that, Mana Walker continued his project in the outskirts of Cades. However, when Komui Lee had received word about them, when he arrived they were all dead," Link stated matter-of-factly. Allen trembled as he thought over what Link had said. Rouvelier nodded in agreement to Link and added, "Your mother, Allen, had died from illness just the month before too."

Allen was silent as he stared at the table in utter disbelief. Rouvelier put a hand to his chin and smirked.

"That would make you the son of a former Seraph. It's amazing how high a position a thief could have, isn't it? Currently, you outrank all of us but Komui Lee." Allen perked up at what was said and he looked at Rouvelier.

"Is that why you're talking to me?" Allen asked coldly and Rouvelier chuckled.

"No, I just wanted to spend some time with the son of a heretic. Nothing more," Rouvelier said with a wave of his hand. Allen gritted his teeth while Rouvelier looked to Link. "Escort Allen back to his room."

Link stood from his seat and walked over to Allen. Allen's arm handcuffed to the chair was released and re-cuffed immediately. Allen angrily grabbed his cards with his free hand and smashed them onto the table.

"I can't wait to see you burn," Allen seethed and Rouvelier twitched while Link dragged Allen out of the room. Rouvelier looked down at the royal flush on the table in the center of cracks that spread from where Allen had hit.

"Hmm… He won the hand."

* * *

Link opened the door to Allen's cell and pushed Allen into it. Allen stumbled a little and looked back at Link. Link nodded slightly to Allen and closed the door. Allen heard the lock click closed and he started to laugh loudly. Allen rubbed his wrists and grinned at the door.

"And trust me, you bastard, that time will come very soon!"

* * *

Link walked down the hallway, nodding his head to the guards that stood outside the cell with Lavi, Krory, Tyki, and Road. Link turned the corner and entered a large room filled with technology. He quickly found where Allen's bag was being held. Link swiftly pounded out the code to unlock the chains that bound the bag. Link glanced around to make sure nobody was around.

"That stupid boy! He almost gave me away!" Link seethed quietly as he looked through Allen's bag before he took out the ring and discus Fake Pures. Link pocketed the Fake Pures and quickly relocked the bag so it looked exactly like it had before. Link left the room and briskly trotted back down the hallway. Link peered around the corner to see that the guards had changed. Link walked past the guards, nodding to them, and then passed by Allen's cell door. With an unseen swipe of his hand, Link slid the Fake Pures through the opening in Allen's door that was used to air out the room. Link left the hallway without leaving any sign of his action.

* * *

Allen picked the Fake Pures up off the floor and smiled. He slid the ring onto his right index finger while he hung the discus on his left one. Allen clenched his right feet and placed the discus over his left eye. He blinked his eyes and saw the hallway through the door.

"Good job, Link. Now to wait."

* * *

Link left the Headquarters' building and looked around outside. He cursed under his breath due to the cold. Suddenly, something tapped his shoulder and Link dropped a key card from his hand. The key card vanished and Link glanced around before taking out a second key card and going back inside. Once inside, Link opened a door to a spacious room without any cameras inside. He held the door open for a few moments and then closed it.

"Good luck," he breathed quietly and walked away before anyone came. Inside the room, nothing stirred until Tiedoll, Astaline, Marie, and Cloud stood in the room. Tiedoll smiled as he folded up his cloak.

"We're in," Cloud said into the headset she wore. An evil sort of chuckle could be heard on the other end. Astaline cracked her knuckles while Marie shuddered at the cracking sound.

"Let's go wild!" Astaline and the voice on the other end of the headset said happily.

* * *

Lenalee opened the door to her personal room and sighed with relief when she saw Nightingale waiting for her.

"Nightingale," she said and Nightingale smiled calmly.

"Hello, milady. It's almost time. Are you ready?" he asked and Lenalee slowly frowned before she lowered her head slightly.

"I… can't…" he said and Nightingale perked up.

"You can't? Hmm…" Nightingale muttered before pursing his lips together. Lenalee raised her head again.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm sorry, but I-"

"Oh well. It can't be helped," Nightingale cut in, which caused Lenalee to flinch in surprise.

"Wh-What…?"

"This just makes everything much easier," Nightingale said with a sly smirk. Lenalee looked at Nightingale in confusion before she noticed that someone stood behind Nightingale. Nightingale chuckled and held his hands up with a sigh. "We were prepared for anything."

Nightingale stepped to the side, and Lenalee's eyes widened in shock before Nightingale resumed talking.

"You see, Lulubell would get caught immediately for she uses a Pure. So what's better than an actual double of you? We had planned this from Day 1, and now it'll be much easier to switch you two. Now we have no more use for you, Lenalee Lee," Nightingale stated icily as he held a hand out to the girl that looked exactly like Lenalee that stood behind him. The girl smiled sweetly to Lenalee.

"Good evening and good-bye, Miss Lenalee. My name is Ledah."

* * *

Outside the HQ building, Winters Sokalo cackled happily before he jumped into the air. He ripped his mask off and slammed his palms together.

"Madness!" he cried out before the metal snaked around his arms came alive and constructed a spiked ring with two large saw-like blades on either side. Sokalo grabbed the bar in the middle of the ring and started spinning the weapon around till it crackled from the centrifugal force of the spinning. Sokalo laughed madly before smashing the weapon into the side of the building next to the HQ, which created cracks running all over the building. Sokalo laughed louder as the building crashed down into a pile of rubble.

Above Sokalo, the moonlight glinted off of a katana blade, and Sokalo looked up just as Kanda swung Mugen down at his head. Mugen collided with Sokalo's blade, creating cracks in the air that made Kanda flinch in surprise while cuts appeared on his arms and legs. Sokalo grinned wildly and brutally grabbed and flung Kanda into the ground. Sokalo landed onto the ground next to the crater he had made as Kanda stood slowly. Kanda glared at Sokalo and spat blood of his mouth.

"Eh? Creed has a monster like me?" Sokalo asked strangely happily before spinning his weapon around faster and charged at Kanda. Kanda readied Mugen and the sheath as Sokalo swung down at Kanda. Kanda jumped to the side, but froze as more cracks appeared in the air where Sokalo's weapon had hit. Sokalo grinned crazily as Kanda felt his blood stain his uniform. He gritted his teeth while Sokalo spun the blood off his weapon.

"What the hell…?" Kanda muttered bitterly while Sokalo stuck his tongue out happily.

"What's wrong, monster? A few scratches and you're done?" he asked and Kanda grinned back before slashing at Sokalo. Sokalo blocked Mugen, created more cracks in the air which made more cuts on Kanda's body, and then pushed Kanda all the way back into the wall of Creed HQ. Sokalo laughed loudly as Kanda gritted his teeth with blood rolling down his face. "Come on, monster! Do better than this or I'll get bored!"

Kanda looked down at Sokalo's weapon to see the word _Quaker _etched into the ring. Sokalo laughed happily before he slugged Kanda in the head with his fist. Kanda glared at Sokalo before hitting Sokalo in the side with his sheath. Sokalo paused from the impact and then grinned madly.

"Is that all?" he asked, which made Kanda's eyes widened. Sokalo brought his weapon up and laughed madly before bringing it down, which created an explosion that engulfed the area in rising dust.

* * *

Allen waited patiently on his bed till he saw something hit the number pad outside the door. He watched smoke leave the pad before the door slid open. Cloud stood in the doorway with her whip in hand as it crackled with electricity. Allen ran out of the cell and darted down the hallway after he said a quick thank you to Cloud. Allen saw Link with the guards lying at his feet further down the hallway. Link looked to Allen and then tossed Allen his gloves. Allen smiled and slid his gloves on, that turned black upon activation, and then turned the corner to see several rooms open and Adepts pour out of them towards Allen. Allen clenched his fists and charged at the mob of Adepts.

"Outta my way." About a minute later, Allen stood in the hallway littered with Adepts knocked out cold. Allen moved his arm in a circle to loosen it up before he resumed running down the hallway. Allen turned the hallway just in time to see Nightingale and Ledah standing in the hallway outside Lenalee's room. Allen flinched when he saw Ledah, not knowing it was Ledah, and then narrowed his eyes at Nightingale.

"Oh? You escaped, Allen?" Ledah wondered and Allen froze up when he recognized the way Ledah spoke.

"Ledah…?" Allen said slowly and Ledah smiled bitterly.

"Damn, you can tell the difference. Well, I suppose there's no way around it. After all, we did spend time together," Ledah said and Allen glanced around.

"Where's Lenalee?" he asked, directing the question to Nightingale who just smiled.

"She should be right about dead now," he said happily. Allen felt the blood drain from his face at how happy Nightingale looked despite what the demon had said. Allen disappeared in a flash, but Ledah and Nightingale didn't flinch. Instead, they looked into Lenalee's room to see Allen crouched down with his back to them.

"How'd he move so fast?" Ledah wondered quietly while Allen slid his glove off and put a hand on Lenalee's neck. He felt a light pulse there and he removed his hand to slowly slide his glove back on. Nightingale perked up as the air started to slowly change with malice.

"Why?" Allen asked, his voice dripping with anger. Nightingale smirked while licking his middle fingers slowly.

"She was no longer needed," he said calmly and paused when he felt a tremendous murderous intent that came from Allen. Nightingale's hand turned pitch black and he quickly grabbed Ledah before he vanished. A large blast of white exploded from the room that ripped down the hallway before it slowly tapered off. Nightingale appeared with Ledah further down the destroyed hallway as the murderous intent coming from Lenalee's room only grew larger.

The door to the room was smashed off and Nightingale flinched as Allen stepped out of the room with a white hooded cloak around his body and an eye mask hanging from his neck. Allen brought his left hand up from his side and held it up in front of his face. Nightingale and Ledah froze in shock as Allen's left arm had become black with a silver crown band around his wrist with his left hand replaced by a black claw with a cross on the back of it. Allen's eye mask shone in the hallway's light as he glared absolutely lividly at Nightingale and Ledah.

"I'll kill you," Allen said with his voice soaked in hatred. And for the first time in his existence, Nightingale trembled in fear of the murderous intent practically pouring out of Allen towards him.

* * *

**:D Review, please!**


	20. Ragnarok

**Author's Note: I got really insanely into this chapter about halfway through. :P Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- Ragnarok**

Nightingale stared at Allen silently with his hands clenched tightly. Ledah trembled as she looked upon Allen's claw.

"Wh-What is this…? D-Did his gloves react with his hatred and change shape…?" she asked in fear while Allen continued to glare at them. His claw twitched and Nightingale sprang into action as he quickly swerved away from where he stood. Allen's claw impaled the floor where Nightingale had been. Nightingale raised his arms to defend himself, but he was too slow as Allen had already slashed Nightingale across the chest with his claw. Nightingale's eyes widened as his blood splattered on the floor.

"You…!" Nightingale said angrily while Allen glared at him coldly. Nightingale glanced over to Ledah, and was brutally kneed in the face by Allen. Nightingale hit the floor in pain before Allen brought his claw down at Nightingale. Nightingale quickly swung his hand up to meet Allen's claw and the collision sent sparks everywhere. Allen stretched out his claw and the cross on the back of it glowed with a pale green light. Nightingale flinched in surprise as a bead of light escaped Allen's claw. A white cross appeared beneath Nightingale, and Nightingale couldn't react in time as the white cross exploded.

Dust filled the hallway while Allen kept his claw down on Nightingale's chest. Nightingale gritted his teeth in pain while blood slid out of his mouth. Nightingale slowly put a hand on the ground and the Unicursal hexagram appeared beneath him and Ledah. Allen paused at the hexagram right before Nightingale and Ledah vanished. Allen gritted his teeth angrily at the empty floor. The dust cleared from the hallway and Allen glared ahead of him.

"Nightingale!" Allen roared down the hallway.

* * *

The Unicursal hexagram appeared further into the HQ's building. Nightingale stumbled out of the hexagram, his hand gripped onto his ruined coat. Ledah appeared from the hexagram right after him and she looked around in case anyone saw them.

"I should have killed that boy when I had the chance…" Nightingale muttered and straightened up slowly. "Let's go, Ledah. Mishael should be ready by now."

Ledah nodded and headed down the hallway with Nightingale closely behind her. They turned the corner and walked into the large room filled with machines. The people inside were scurrying around to hide data and the like. Komui noticed the two and ran over when he saw Nightingale's condition.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" Komui asked and Ledah nodded slowly.

"Some of the Masquerade's thieves ambushed us. Nightingale managed to defeat them though he got injured in the process," Ledah stated and Komui nodded before looking back to where the Book of Daniel floated in its bubble. Ledah glanced to the doll of Lenalee in Komui's pocket before Komui walked over to the bubble.

"We cannot let the Masquerade get their hands on the Book," he said and Ledah smiled as some people brought the Book's bubble down to the floor to transport it.

"You're absolutely right. Which is why…"

* * *

Link flashed down the hallway before he reached the room Allen had been brought to. Link took a gulp of air and opened the door to see Rouvelier sitting in his chair still. Rouvelier watched Link walk into the room before the door slammed closed behind him.

"So, you were a double agent," Rouvelier said and Link nodded, Rouvelier sighed and flicked his fingers. Out of the floor, coffins emerged all along the walls. The coffins opened and Adepts started to pour out and rush at Link. "Good help is so hard to find."

* * *

Lavi, Krory, Tyki, and Road ran down the hallway until they reached a pair of double doors. Lavi and Krory kicked the doors open to see an operation room littered with people unconscious on the floor. Sky sat on one of the operation tables while pulling wires out of her.

"You're late," she remarked calmly as she removed the last of the wires. Krory examined the room while Sky took the lab coats from the people on the floor until she found one that fit her. Sky flexed her fingers as the black veins running up her arm had reached her wrist. Sky stared at the veins before she smirked. "Now what's this I hear about a rumble?"

Lavi retrieved his knife from a cabinet in the room along with Tyki's lighter and Road's bracelet. He attached his knife to his belt and looked to the four with him.

"Let's go find Allen," Lavi said and they all nodded before they ran out of the room. They turned the hallway several times before they reached a long hallway that led to the Book's room. Lavi stared down the hallway and raised an eyebrow. "What's down here?"

"Whatever it is, I'm getting a bad feeling," Tyki said with a nervous grin. Road nodded in agreement before they took off running down the hallway.

* * *

Outside the HQ building, Sokalo grinned madly with his tongue out. The dust had settled to reveal Kanda in the center of a crater Sokalo had made. Sokalo spun his weapon around more and brought it down at Kanda again. The air cracked as Sokalo's weapon whizzed by, which created another crater inside the crater upon impact. Sokalo laughed loudly until Mugen shot out of the crater and impaled Sokalo in the chest. Sokalo didn't move as Kanda gripped Mugen's hilt before he started to pull Mugen out of Sokalo. Sokalo suddenly grabbed Mugen by the blade and his grin widened insanely.

"Is this the best you got?" he asked before he brought his weapon down onto Kanda again. Kanda's blood was flung into the air by the spinning weapon as Kanda started to fall backwards. Kanda swiftly steadied himself before he went down and he glared at Sokalo. Sokalo completely ignored the blood from the wound in his chest as he spun his weapon around more. The air around the weapon cracked, and Kanda watched a circular burrow being dug out around Sokalo.

"What kind of ability is that?" Kanda wondered quietly to himself, but didn't care as he readied Mugen.

* * *

"Which is why what, Lenalee?" Komui wondered as he looked back at Ledah's smile. Ledah giggled and the doll in Komui's pocket suddenly came to life. Komui jerked backwards as the doll jumped from the pocket and onto the Book's bubble. The bubble crackled on contact with the doll, but didn't do anything to it as the doll passed through and landed on the Book.

"Which is why I'll be taking it," Ledah said finally and the doll cheered happily as the bubble dissolved. Komui's eyes were wide in shock as the bubble disappeared completely. He looked back to Ledah just in time to see Lavi and company enter the room.

"Hold it right there, Nightingale!" Lavi called out and then noticed Ledah. Ledah flinched and then gritted her teeth lightly.

"Damn… him…"

"Ledah? What are…" Lavi trailed off as he glanced to Nightingale's wounds. Lavi didn't finish his sentence as Ledah then bolted past Komui and picked the Book of Daniel up. Komui whirled around in surprise, but was then sent flying back into Lavi. Lavi hit the floor hard as Nightingale lowered his arm slowly after having had thrown Komui.

Ledah laughed happily as she held the Book up over her head. The doll hopped for joy before it fell backwards onto the floor. Above them, a clink of steel echoed down. Lavi looked up before he stood to see Halloween sitting upon one of the angel statues. Halloween stared back down at Lavi without emotion. The Unicursal hexagram appeared on the wall behind Ledah, and the Earl emerged from it followed by the Children of Noah. Tyki and Road twitched when the Earl looked to them.

"Ah, the disobedient sheep," the Earl said but didn't press the matter as he looked to the Book held into the air by Ledah. Lavi glared at them all until a silky voice whispered in his ear.

"Naughty boy. You ruined the moment," Bel XIII said seductively into Lavi's ear. Lavi shivered and swung his arm out at Bel. Bel avoided the arm with a smile on her face before she walked over to the other demons calmly. Komui watched, still shocked as the Book of Daniel started to crackle with black sparks. Everyone in the room watched the Book crackle until it suddenly was flung open, the pages rustled past until it stopped at two pages completely black.

"Book of Daniel! Free our Lord from his prison!" Ledah shouted happily and a long white crack ran along the two pages before the Book shattered into pieces. The entire building started to shake, and Ledah quickly moved away from where she stood. Lavi and company stood mesmerized as a giant black orb grew out of the air where the Book of Daniel had been before it broke. The black darkness swirled upwards towards the ceiling. Halloween slid down the wall to the floor to avoid the darkness. The darkness hit the roof and smashed through into the sky above. Rubble fell around the room while something was ejected from the darkness.

* * *

The darkness disappeared, leaving the thing sitting curled up on the floor. Lavi strained his eye to see the thing looked human with short purple hair and completely naked. The person slowly raised his head and stared out into the distance with icy blue eyes. Lavi looked at the boy silently, and flinched when he saw the boy's left arm was completely skeletal.

"Azariah," the boy spoke, his voice clear like a crystal. Nightingale perked up and bowed to the curled up boy.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Oh, you are here. It's too bright, my eyes will take time to get used to the light. Tell me, is she here?" the boy wondered calmly and Nightingale glanced to Ledah before he replied.

"No, unfortunately, she backed out at the last minute and we had to replace her," Nightingale stated and the boy did nothing but slowly open his mouth.

"Wasn't that your plan anyway?" Nightingale's eyes widened in utter fear at the boy's voice that had an icy hint to it. Nightingale frowned and his hands trembled.

"O-Only if she would not be able to go through with it," Nightingale said and the boy smiled softly.

"You're afraid, Azariah. Are you afraid of me?" the boy wondered and Nightingale trembled even more. The boy continued to smile softly. "So the thing I sense behind me is the replacement?"

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

"I see," the boy said quietly and Ledah stepped forward with a smile.

"It is good to see my Lord out of his prison. I hope we-"

"Disappear," the boy said suddenly. Ledah flinched in surprise at the boy's command.

"Wh-What?" she wondered, and the boy's smile faded.

"I hate repeating myself. I said to disappear," the boy said again and Ledah trembled before her eyes went wide. A giant black claw had shot out of the boy's shadow and impaled Ledah through the chest. Komui froze in shock as Ledah watched the claw get a hold of her from behind and drag her into the boy's shadow. The demons and Children of Noah retched as the boy continued to stare forward blindly. "Azariah."

"Y-Yes, my Lord?" Nightingale asked shakingly at what had just happened. The boy hummed lightly before he opened his mouth again.

"You too," he said and Nightingale's eyes snapped wide before the claw shot out of the boy's shadow again. Lavi jolted at the action as Nightingale was dragged into the boy's shadow and consumed. The Earl and Halloween said nothing as the boy stared forward still. The boy hummed lightly again right before something fell from above and landed between the people and demons in the room. Lavi felt relief as he saw it was Allen.

"Allen!" Lavi called out while the Children of Noah and demons stared in surprise at Allen's entrance. The boy curled up on the floor perked up as Allen straightened up. Allen looked back at Lavi and then turned to reveal that he held Lenalee in his arms. Komui flinched at the appearance of his sister and Allen walked over before handing her to Komui.

"Take care of her," he whispered and then looked to Lavi. "Hey, Lavi. Hanging in there?"

Lavi grinned and Allen grinned back before the boy spoke up across the room.

"Allen? As in Allen Walker?" the boy wondered and Allen looked back at the boy.

"Yeah, but who are you?" he snapped back sharply. Lavi leaned forward and whispered to Allen.

"That guy seems to be what was imprisoned in that place Ledah spoke of," Lavi stated and Allen nodded slowly.

"Where is Ledah?" Allen asked and Lavi grimaced.

"She and Nightingale were eaten by that guy's shadow," Lavi said and Allen looked happy for a moment. The boy hummed again.

"Mishael. Do you have clothes I can wear?" the boy wondered and Halloween nodded with a clank of his neck. The Earl chuckled happily though.

"Can't you just kill them all without clothes, my Lord?" he asked and the boy hummed.

"It's proper etiquette to address people while wearing clothes, is it not? Besides, it's quite chilly," the boy said and Halloween retrieved clothes from within his jacket. The Earl happily stepped in front of the boy so the people on the other side of the room couldn't watch as the boy stood up and Halloween helped dress him as the boy still could not see anything. The Earl stepped away after the boy was dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, black jeans with a silver chain, and black lace-less shoes. The boy slid a black glove on over his right hand and smiled softly to the people without seeing them.

The Earl perked up suddenly and quickly held a hand up as a bullet whizzed through the air and collided with the Earl's outstretched hand. The boy didn't react at all as the bullet shattered against the Earl's hand. The Earl chuckled happily as standing on an angel statue above Allen and everyone else was Cross Marian.

"Am I late for the party?" he asked with a grin spread across his face. The Earl grinned up at Cross while the boy waved the dust from the shattered bullet away from his face. Cross eyed the boy and lost his grin. "I guess I am."

"So many people here," the boy remarked before Allen kicked off the ground towards the boy. The Earl turned his head to attack Allen, but was distracted by another bullet directed at him. Allen raised his claw and swung it out at the boy's head. The boy smirked suddenly before something emerged from the boy's shadow and it blocked Allen's claw. Allen paused as he saw that it was the same three-pronged spear Bel had used in the Crimean Hall.

"Good evening, Allen Walker," the boy said, the light reflected in his eyes now able to see as he stared at Allen with a smirk. Allen narrowed his eyes at the boy angrily.

"You're the one who made Lenalee into who she is," Allen said bitterly and the boy hummed.

"Is that supposed to be what you people call an insult?" the boy wondered calmly, a playful glint in his eyes. Allen glared at the boy, but was suddenly thrown backwards across the room when the boy swung the spear. The boy hummed with a smile as Allen steadied himself on the floor. Allen readied his claw as the boy held his three-pronged spear next to him, with the flat end against the floor. Behind Allen, Lavi drew out his knife as he saw the Children of Noah start to move silently around the room. The Earl was in the air with a grin to Cross. The boy hummed softly before he lifted his spear with his left hand and twirled it.

"Allen Walker. I've been meaning to meet you."

"Meet me why?" Allen snapped back and the boy hummed again.

"Why? Is a reason needed for everything with humans?" the boy wondered with a playful smirk.

"If a fallen archangel asks me, then yes," Allen snapped back bitterly. The boy hummed and stopped twirling his spear.

"So you know of me. I feel what humans would call flattery now," the boy said and brushed some of his purple hair from his eyes. Allen flexed his claw's fingers while staring at the boy.

"Archangel Noah! Why have you wanted to meet me?" Allen shouted and Noah smirked with a soft hum.

"Even if you use my name, there's still no reason needed," Noah answered, and Allen kicked off the floor towards Noah. Allen swung his claw at the fallen archangel, only to have it blocked by Noah's spear with the spear resting against the side of Noah's right arm. Noah smirked as their heads were close to each other. "Shall we begin your last dance in this world, Allen Walker?"

* * *

**Please, please review. :3**


	21. Armageddon Part I

**Author's Note: And we're winding down... It's sad. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21- Armageddon Part I**

Allen pushed against Noah's spear, and Noah smirked before he threw Allen backwards with a swing of his spear. Allen skidded on the floor till his back bumped into Lavi's. Allen perked up, and then glanced behind him to Lavi, whom had his knife drawn towards Halloween.

"Hey, Allen. What's with the getup?" Lavi wondered with a chuckle. Allen looked down at his claw and the white cloak he wore. It took Allen a second to register his appearance.

"What happened?" Allen asked out loud in surprise, which made Lavi laugh.

"You didn't even notice? Man, must be one of those moments," Lavi said before he gripped his knife tightly in his hand. Allen's surprise faded away as he glared ahead of him at Noah.

"Lavi, it's been nice working with you," Allen said and Lavi glanced back at Allen.

"What are you saying? We're friends, aren't we? No need to be so polite," he said with a smile and Allen smiled too.

"Yes, we are…" Allen whispered before he kicked off the floor towards Noah. Noah's spear and Allen's claw collided fiercely before the two rapidly struck at each other. Allen gritted his teeth as Noah's spear cut into his cheek. Noah grinned when the cut appeared and he quickly turned so his left hand could point directly at Allen's head.

"Disappear!" Noah shouted and darkness erupted out from his skeletal hand and sent Allen back into the wall. Noah hummed happily as he lowered his hand and twirled his spear. Rubble from the hole Allen made fell to the floor before a white flash shot out of the hole towards Noah. Noah raised his spear and blocked Allen's claw with ease. "Not bad, Allen Walker."

"Thank you," Allen replied politely and swung his leg around at Noah's side. His foot sunk into Noah's side, but the archangel just hummed to Allen's surprise.

"What are you doing?" the archangel wondered before he gripped Allen's leg with his left hand and roughly threw the boy back towards the others surrounded by the Children of Noah. Allen rolled on the floor and swiftly planted his hand down and jumped to his feet in front of Komui. Komui looked down at Allen while he held Lenalee in his arms.

"Get Lenalee out of here," Allen said without a look to Komui. Komui couldn't reply in time for Noah to flick his left wrist and shadowy creature started to emerge from the shadows between him and Allen. Allen adjusted his eye mask around his neck and charged towards the shadowy creatures. Allen slashed through the creatures and swung his claw at Noah's face. The archangel then vanished before Allen's claw could connect. Allen flinched as Noah appeared in the air above him.

"I recall repeating myself when I said I don't like repeating myself. I said to disappear," Noah said icily and then thrusted his spear down at Allen's head. Allen looked up at the approaching spear before a breeze blew by. Noah's spear impaled the floor in front of Allen as Allen held his arms up in defense. Noah perked up at his miss and glanced over at where Komui stood with Lenalee in his arms. Lenalee was still unconscious, but her hairpin sparkled.

"Lenalee…?" Allen wondered, but then felt a chill run down his spine. He turned to Noah, who also looked at Lenalee.

"Ah, there she is. Good, she's still alive. I wouldn't want her to die now. Unlike you other humans, she's actually interesting. Though she does remind me of you, Allen Walker. Of course, she's not the threat to me," Noah said, which caused Allen to perk up in confusion.

"A threat…?" he wondered quietly until Noah pointed his skeletal index finger at Allen's face.

"Die!" Noah said and a small black beam shot out of Noah's finger. The beam shot through Allen's shoulder and splattered blood behind the boy onto the floor. Allen stumbled backwards in pain while Noah twirled his spear around again. Noah then thrusted his spear at Allen.

"Sender! Activate!" a voice rang out before a coffin emerged from the floor, and blocked Noah's spear from Allen. Allen's eyes widened at the voice and he turned to see Link in the doorway with a hand over his bleeding waist. Other coffins had emerged from the ground around everyone else and Lavi. "Everyone! Get in!"

Komui didn't agree as he quickly got in the one closest to him. After his coffin sunk into the floor, everyone else followed suite except for Allen, Lavi, and Cross.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted before he grabbed Allen by the wrist and threw Allen into one of the remaining coffins. Allen yelped in shock before his coffin closed and it sunk into the floor. Cross jumped down from the statue and entered one of the last two coffins. Lavi stared at Noah silently as he entered the last one and left the room. Noah hummed lightly and then placed his hand against the coffin that had blocked his attack. The coffin opened and Rouvelier fell out badly wounded.

"They got away," Bel said quietly while Noah looked down at Rouvelier.

"Hmm… Not a bad retreat. Is it because of this man?" Noah wondered to himself as he prodded Rouvelier with his spear. Noah put his skeletal hand to his chin with an icy smile before impaling Rouvelier in the chest. Noah let go of his spear so it stayed in Rouvelier's chest. Noah flexed his fingers and shook his legs out a bit before stretching. "Ah, my body's still asleep. I never thought not moving for so long would be this painful."

* * *

Bak was shocked to see the coffins emerge from the floor. Link was the first out of his coffin before he opened the rest of them. Bak flinched when he saw Komui leave the coffin. Lastly, Allen and Lavi exited their coffins and the coffins sunk into the floor.

"What a useful Pure," Link commented as he examined Rouvelier's pen. Komui looked around the Masquerade's base with Lenalee still in his arms. Bookman and Reever quickly made their way to Komui before Link confronted them. "Bring the girl this way."

Link headed off down a corridor with Komui right behind him. Everyone watched them leave the room before Bak coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I have a little question… WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" Bak cried out in shock. Allen smiled nervously before his claw suddenly glowed and his clothes reverted back to the ones he wore before. Allen and everyone else jerked in surprise as Allen stared down at his gloves.

"That was Allen?" Astaline shouted while Marie didn't seem alarmed at all.

"What happened?" he asked and Astaline filled him in on what happened. Marie nodded slowly and then crossed his arms over his chest. "A Pure… transformed?"

"More like it evolved," Bookman stated and everyone looked to the old man.

"Evolved? But Pure is an inanimate object," Lavi said and Bookman nodded in agreement. Link took attendance after he returned while everyone stared at Allen's gloves. Link paused when he noticed Sokalo was not present. Link quickly wrote a note down about Sokalo's absence and looked to everyone in the room.

"I suggest we rest for now while we come up with a plan of action. It would seem we have no choice but to work together now," Link stated and Bookman nodded again. Sky left the room with Krory in order to rest, Tyki and Road stayed to give the information they knew, and Cloud left to relax. Everyone that remained sat around in a circle. Allen looked down the hallway to the infirmary, and Lavi nudged him gently.

"I'll fill you in on what happens," he whispered and Allen nodded before he stood up and ran down the hallway to the infirmary. Lavi chuckled and looked ahead of him to Bookman. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Allen opened the door to the infirmary to see Komui in a chair next to the bed Lenalee lay in. Komui glanced over at Allen as the boy entered. Allen frowned sadly as he stood in the doorway. Komui looked back to Lenalee and stood up. Allen perked up as Komui walked over to him.

"Allen Walker, correct?" Komui asked and Allen nodded his head in a yes. Komui glanced behind him at Lenalee and frowned. "There was another Lenalee there. Do you know anything about that?"

"I do," Allen replied quietly and Komui pushes his glasses up as Allen continued. "The other one was Ledah, a soul within a weapon I was given. Ledah took the shape of Lenalee after the weapon woke up and…"

Allen trailed off as his eyes widened. Komui stared at Allen silently while Allen put his head in his hands.

"It's my fault… It's all my fault… They gave me Ledah in order to get her in Lenalee's form…" Allen said and Komui narrowed his eyes at Allen. His fingers curled up into a fist and he brutally punched Allen in the head. Allen fell to the floor and stared up at Komui in surprise.

"You're right. It is all your fault. But it's all of our faults too!" Komui shouted and Allen flinched as Komui grabbed Allen by his collar and pulled him up against the door. "We are all to blame for our actions! So you gave them Lenalee's form! But I'm to blame as well! If I… If I had been there, none of this would have happened!"

Allen fell silent as Komui's fists that held Allen's collar trembled. Komui gritted his teeth as he hung his head towards the floor.

"If I… If I hadn't left that day… Lenalee would be okay… She'd be smiling and… none of this would happen…" Komui whispered and fell to his knees. Allen stood there stunned as Komui cried, his fists pressed against the floor. "It's all of our faults!"

Allen couldn't do anything as Komui cried on. Allen looked over to Lenalee's bed were she still lay fast asleep. Komui's fists slowly stopped and he returned to his feet. Komui looked at Allen seriously before he placed his fist against Allen's chest.

"It's not your burden to shoulder alone," he said and pushed Allen out of the doorway and walked hurriedly away. Allen stared back at the doorway and then he turned his head to Lenalee's bed. He slowly walked over to her side and sat down in Komui's chair. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled softly.

"Your brother sure cares about you," he whispered and closed his eyes for a moment.

"He… does…?" Allen's eyes snapped open and he saw Lenalee's eyes were open. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before she looked at Allen. Allen smiled to her and Lenalee slowly moved her hand to Allen's knee. Allen placed his hand onto hers and he held it gently. Lenalee closed her eyes again and breathed lightly. "My hair… can you let it down?"

Allen nodded and Lenalee lifted her head weakly so Allen could undo the messy bun and let her hair down. Lenalee rested her head back down and her hand squeezed Allen's knee softly. Allen slowly brushed some hair off of Lenalee's forehead and she smiled softly at his touch.

"I'm… sorry, Allen," she whispered and a tear escaped her eye before Allen placed the side of his finger down to catch the tear. He smiled to Lenalee and shook his head slowly.

"You don't need to apologize," he said and Lenalee moved her head so it rested against Allen's hand. Lenalee opened her eyes and used her free hand to reach into her hair and removed her hairpin. Allen watched as Lenalee slid the hairpin into the Allen had against her head.

"Take it," she whispered and closed her eyes. Allen closed his fingers around the hairpin and nodded. Allen took Lenalee's hand off his knee and placed it onto the bed sheets. Allen got off his chair and knelt down next to the bed. Lenalee breathed softly as she had fallen asleep again. Allen stroked her cheek with his right hand before sliding his left out from under her head.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered with a smile before he stood up and left the room with Lenalee's hairpin in his hand.

* * *

Allen returned the main room where everyone was still discussing the plan. Komui had joined them and he glanced at Allen silently as Allen joined them. Lavi smirked at Allen.

"We have a plan," he announced and Bookman nodded with a smirk.

"You are quite knowledgeable, Lavi. After this, I have a job you may like," Bookman said and Lavi chuckled.

"Sorry, Jiji, but I'm a thief first and foremost."

"I figured. You can't blame an old man for trying," Bookman said with a happy sigh. Allen looked to Lavi while his left hand slid into his pocket to put Lenalee's hairpin in it.

"So what's the plan?" Allen wondered and Lavi grinned widely.

"We go head-on."

* * *

The sky had turned black with the clouds a crimson red color. Yreka burned in a giant flame as Noah watched from atop the Creed Headquarters. He hummed at the destruction before him with a smile on his face. Behind him, the Children of Noah and the demons stood as they watched as well.

"Hey, when do we get our reward?" Jas and Debi wondered innocently. Noah continued to stare at the flames while the Earl chuckled happily.

"Don't worry, I'll give you your reward," the Earl said and Noah hummed again.

"Allow me," he said and the Earl instantly fell silent. Noah didn't look back at the Children of Noah as they stared at him in anticipation. Noah hummed again and held his hands out in both directions. The Children watched eagerly as the Earl chuckled before hopping into the air. The Earl hovered in the air thanks to his umbrella while Halloween and Bel stepped away from the Children of Noah. Noah hummed louder and smirked. "Your reward is… joining my shadow."

The Children of Noah froze in shock as Noah's shadow had reared up with a giant gaping gold mouth that resembled Nightingale's Pure. Noah hummed to drown the screams from his ears as his shadow consumed the Children. The Earl smiled as he landed back onto the roof.

"What a great reward," he said and Noah's shadow shifted before it resumed its role as a shadow. Noah smiled calmly and looked to his left hand. His left hand burned with black flames and he pointed his finger up at the sky. He swung his arm down like Wisely did and the clouds split open, which sent burning brimstone down onto the city. Noah hummed happily as he watched the brimstone destroy even more that the fire hadn't. Bel grinned as she watched the scene until she suddenly stopped. Halloween perked up as he looked down at the city. The Earl chuckled happily while he held a finger up to his large grin.

"NOAH!" Noah looked down calmly to the streets below and smirked as Allen glared back up at him. Behind Allen stood Lavi and everyone else as they stepped out of their coffins. Noah and Allen looked at each other until Noah hummed.

"Good evening."

* * *

**Ah, I'm getting excited. :D Review, please!**


	22. Armageddon Part II

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22- Armageddon Part II**

Allen glared up at Noah lividly as the fallen archangel stared back calmly. The Earl chuckled happily before he looked to Noah.

"Orders?" he asked and Noah hummed.

"Go," he said and the Earl happily rocketed down at Allen and his group. The Earl laughed as he held his hands up and purple orbs formed over his palms. Cross swiftly drew out his gun and fired three rounds at the Earl, each bullet glowing with a bright white light. The Earl swung his hands at the bullets, colliding the purple orbs with the bright bullets. The friction between the orb and bullets ignited and exploded, which sent a cloud of smoke everywhere.

Lavi rushed out of the smoke cloud towards the Creed Headquarters until he heard a clank above him. Lavi swiftly swerved away as Halloween's blade pierced the ground where Lavi had been standing. Lavi unsheathed his knife quickly and deflected the second blade protruding from Halloween's other arm. Halloween pulled the first blade from the ground and rapidly slashed at Lavi with the two blades. Lavi parried the blades with his single knife until his knife glowed a pale red and he sliced through both of Halloween's blades. The blade landed on the ground and Lavi didn't waste a second to throw his knife right into Halloween's head.

"Take that," Lavi spat out bitterly until Halloween twitched and raised a hand to Lavi's knife impaled in his forehead. Lavi watched in surprise as Halloween removed his knife and dropped it onto the ground. Halloween's hands twitched before the stubs of his blades fell to the ground and two new ones appeared to take their place. Lavi grimaced before he avoided Halloween's swift slashes once more, but without his knife. Lavi kept his eye to Halloween's blades while at the same time trying to get back his knife. Above them, Noah watched without a care before he hummed.

"Forever burdened with sin, man must overcome their demons and strive forward to live their lives in purity. Those that stray from God's path be forgiven, those that oppose God's path be smite, and those that ignore God's path be forever doomed to sin. The Father in Heaven loves all beings with unconditional love. Repent and be forgiven, rebel and be smite, ignore and be damned. What a tragedy you humans are born into. Why do you fight against me? I'm on your side, humans. Do you not understand your place under His eyes? You are but the entertainment of His. Forever doomed to be tormented by His judgment. So why do you face me?" Noah wondered aloud as he smiled down at the people down below. Bel had disappeared from the roof as Noah stood alone on the Headquarters. Noah glanced over his shoulder as a white flash flew up into the air before it landed behind Noah on the roof. Allen straightened up and readied his claw. Noah eyed the claw and smirked.

"It seems that He has granted unto you Powers of the Second Hierarchy. How is it so that you, his beloved son, are the one to turn against the humans?" Noah wondered and Allen didn't respond as he stared steadily at Noah. Noah hummed and his shadow rippled slightly. "You haven't changed at all, Abel. It's saddening."

"My name is Allen."

"Oh yes. Abel, Allen, they are truly similar. Answer this, if you had to choice between your family and your friends… which would you pick?" Noah asked and Allen narrowed his eyes.

"My friends," he said adamantly and Noah hummed louder.

"Then I was right to choice Cain over you. You are deluded, Allen Walker," Noah stated as he continued to look at Allen over his shoulder. "Perhaps a family get-together will lighten your mind."

Allen's eyes widened as he felt pressure from above. He looked up just as Bel's fist smashed into Allen's face. Allen hit the roof hard, but flipped back onto his feet by using his claw as support. Bel glared at Allen without speaking before she kicked off the roof and swung her leg at Allen's head. Allen jumped back, but flinched as Bel suddenly appeared behind him with her hand raised to strike. Allen whirled around just in time to catch Bel's hand with his right hand and grab her by the throat with his claw. Allen, in one motion, pinned Bel down on the roof. Noah hummed as he had looked back at the destruction.

"Devotion is one of the emotions furthest from understanding. Your devotion blinds you, Abel. Why has devotion pitted you against your brother? What pushes you to attack me?" Noah wondered and Allen's claw tightened its hold around Bel's neck.

"I don't have a brother," he said, trying to cool his anger at the same time. Noah hummed with a smile on his face. The fallen archangel slowly raised his hands up in front of him as if to play a piano. Allen perked up as soft music started to float down from the sky. Down on the ground, the Earl cackled happily as he listened to the music while attacking Cross.

"Here it comes!" the Earl called out cheerfully. Over by Lavi, Halloween paused to listen to the music. Lavi took the moment to pick his knife up and take his stance against the demon. Lavi stole a glance behind him to see everyone else enter the Headquarters' building. Halloween looked up at the sky emotionlessly. Back on the roof, Allen watched in confusion as Noah's fingers moved as if he played a piano in the air. Bel had relaxed under Allen's grip and stared up at the sky. Noah hummed along with the soft music before he raised his hands up high and sent them crashing down. The music screeched and Allen gritted his teeth in utter pain as his whole body shook from the screeching. Lavi fell to his knees while Cross held his head in his hands. The Earl and Halloween didn't seem affected by the screeching while Bel looked like she enjoyed it. A grin spread across Noah's face as the screeching note continued to bombard the three humans.

"Devil's Concerto," Noah said and Allen let go of Bel to grab at his own head. Bel didn't move as Allen shook in agony of the screeching that continued on relentlessly in his head. Images flashed through his mind and through the pain. A raven in a twisting tree, blood dripping from a knife, the angry face of a young man looking down at the dead body, and the tears that fell unto the earth from the sky.

* * *

"A…b…" The sunlight hurt Allen's eyes as he slowly opened them. He blinked to the light and raised a hand to guard against the light. He looked to his side to see a tree identical to the one in the image that coursed through his head. Underneath his feet was grass stained with blood. Allen looked at the base of the tree to see the young man from the images crouched down beside the bloody body of another young man. The bloody knife fell onto the grass and the young man crouched beside the dead body gripped at his face in both anger and grief. "What have I done…? Oh, Abel… I'm sorry…"

Allen perked up at the name and looked closer to see that the dead man on the grass looked eerily similar to Allen. The alive young man didn't seem to see Allen as he cried and trembled in utter grief.

"God, what have I done?" the young man asked aloud and Allen's body went cold as he heard a hum from the twisting tree.

"You have done nothing unbefitting of your existence, beloved Cain." The man, Cain, looked up into the tree to see a pitch-black raven staring down at him with knowing eyes. The raven did not look away from Cain as it spoke more. "Your fault is merely becoming what He has made you."

"What do you talk of, raven? My brother is dead!"

"Dead in body, not in spirit. But you are to be punished for your acts," the raven said and Cain trembled.

"I have smeared blood upon God's love. I will accept my punishment," Cain said and the raven hummed again.

"Oh please. Enough self-serving trash. You did what you wanted to do. Or do you wish to be a pawn your entire life? To serve Him in the way He wishes you to. Like a father that can't stand to let his children leave His side. The only way to free yourself from His rule is to denounce them," the raven said and Cain looked as if the raven had slapped him across the face.

"I could never rebel against God. Now leave me, raven. I will accept my punishment as a son should," Cain said forcefully, but the raven didn't move. The raven merely sat there on the twisting tree's branch and stared at Cain.

"Come now, Cain, you are human. The same beings your parents are. They are not sinless. I have proved that myself with a simple fruit. God has always hated me. Why is that? He loves his creations, but can't stand his own peers? He calls himself the Father, yet he is no more superior than the rest of us. Stand up for your own will, Cain. You are not a puppet, are you?" the raven asked and Cain didn't reply as he stared down at Abel's bloody body.

"… What do I do, raven?"

"Follow me and bury that body where I point to. After that…" Allen flinched as the scenery suddenly changed and he stood in a desolate space with rocks and dirt everywhere. The sky overhead was dark as Allen saw Cain kneeling down next to a patch of altered dirt.

"I have done the deed, raven," Cain spoke slowly to the raven that sat perched on the rock nearby. The raven stared at the sky and hummed.

"What is there to remorse? You have shown your grief to His eyes. Now He should forgive you for your wrong-doings just as He has others to come. What should you different from the rest? Are you special? Are you worthy of more love than others? Ah, but that is exactly the reason why you awoke to your true self. You felt unloved in your brother's shadow. Yet you are the older and thus should be given love first, no? Humans are born with sin in their hearts. No one is spared, not even God," the raven said and Cain slowly turned his head to the raven.

"What are you, raven?" Cain asked with a grieving face. The raven looked to Cain and hummed.

"I am but a realist. Here to open your eyes to the world, which is ordered by God. To the pain of living under the constant suffocating love of an overprotective father. Do not fear. Even if He withers your body away for the forgiveness you seek, your spirit shall be spared from his grasp. I am the time-keeper known as Noah."

* * *

The screeching faded away and Allen stumbled on the roof. Noah hummed before he turned to look at Allen fully. Allen felt his body tremble even though the pain was gone.

"Do you understand? I'm here to help. Yet God sealed me away to keep the truth away from his creations. If a creator cannot control his creations, the creator is no more. Will you strike me now knowing this?" Noah asked and Allen put a hand on his claw to steady himself.

"You've hurt people…" Allen muttered and Noah smiled with a hum.

"I have no blood on my hands. Well, I might have cut myself once on my left hand, but I can't really tell," Noah jokingly said while he held up his skeletal left hand. Allen gritted his teeth and kicked off the roof towards Noah. Noah made no attempt to guard against Allen's claw as Allen swung it across at Noah. Allen slashed across Noah's unguarded chest, but received no reaction from the fallen archangel. Noah merely hummed calmly. Allen's eyes widened in shock as his attack had done nothing to even Noah's clothes. "You are still blinded. Open your eyes."

Noah pointed his skeletal left hand down towards his shadow before the shadow lurched and took on a three dimensional shape of Noah. The black shape stood silently until a golden grin spread across the shadow's featureless face. Noah hummed softly before he lowered his hand and turned back to the destruction. Allen stared in shock at the shadow that faced him.

"They saw that the Devil is God's shadow in true form. Why is it shocking that I should not have the same? Or are you stunned by how I can control my shadow unlike God?" Noah asked while he held his skeletal left hand up to his face. Noah smirked with a hum. "The prison of darkness has given me much surprisingly. Perhaps if God sealed Himself in there he too could control his shadow. But I doubt He would. He's too weak now from trying to guard his creations from other's hands."

The shadow swayed before it lurched forward towards Allen. Allen readied his claw and swung it at the shadow. The shadow broke apart, but instantly reformed around Allen's claw. Allen's eyes widened while the shadow's golden grin widened. The shadow grabbed Allen by the head and opened its golden mouth up wide.

"Join my shadow, Abel. Then you will open your eyes finally."

* * *

**:D Review please!**


	23. Armageddon Part III

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Things have been hectic. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23- Armageddon Part III**

Allen stared into the gaping gold mouth of the shadow. A trickle of cold sweat rolled down his face as the mouth neared his face. Allen tried to pull his claw out of the shadow, but it would not budge. Desperately, Allen tried punching the shadow with his right hand. His fist connected and sunk into the shadow as if it were water. The shadow solidified around Allen's fist as well, leaving the boy without much option. Allen clamped his eyes shut to the impending mouth. He felt the shadow mouth reach his head, but at that moment of contact, a bright light flashed from Allen's pocket. The shadow lurched back and hissed loudly before it melted back beneath Noah. Noah glanced behind him to the light while Allen stood stunned by the sudden light. He fumbled around in his pocket till he took out the source of the light: Lenalee's hairpin.

"So this is His last attempt?" Noah wondered quietly as the light enveloped the hairpin completely so neither Allen nor Noah could see it. Allen flinched when he felt something heavy run across his palm. He clenched his right hand around the object and the light started to shrink. Allen's eyes widened as in his hand was an exact double of the large sword with a white cross on the sides of the blade. Noah held his left hand out to the side and his spear emerged from his shadow.

Allen noticed Noah's spear and quickly swung the sword out towards the archangel. Noah blocked the sword with his spear and swiftly twirled it around to let the sword pass him by. Allen readied his claw and deflected Noah's spear before bringing his sword back and slashing at Noah. Noah jumped away, dodging the sword barely. Noah skidded on the roof slightly and smirked slightly.

"I was not expecting such a hardy resistance. I suppose it's a lost cause to try and persuade you," Noah said before he lifted his spear Longinus and pointed it at Allen. "I will devour you."

Allen said nothing as he braced himself as Noah kicked off the roof and thrusted his spear at Allen's chest. Allen knocked the spear away with his sword, but flinched when the spear went flying off. Noah hummed before pacing his skeletal hand against Allen's chest.

"Don't be distracted now." Noah's skeletal hand glowed a dark purple, and Allen swerved away just before a black beam similar to Nightingale's burst out of Noah's hand. Noah smirked and effortlessly caught his spear with his right hand. Allen lunged out at Noah and swung his sword at the archangel. Noah perked up as the sword's blade glowed a pale white. The archangel veered away from the sword and watched it slice into the roof. Allen sunk his sword into the roof and used it as a brace to swung his leg around and connecting his foot with the side of Noah's head. Noah hit the roof and rolled from the force of the kick. Allen gripped his sword and pulled it out of the roof just as he landed.

Allen watched Noah return to his feet before the archangel twirled his spear around and thrusted it at Allen again. Allen deflected the spear with his claw and used the spear to twirl around to catch Noah on his unguarded side. Noah's eyes widened as Allen brought his sword around and slashed the archangel across the chest. Noah stared in shock as he felt pain spread inside of him. He stumbled slightly and Allen took the chance to grip Noah's spear and wrestling it from the archangel's grip. Allen threw it over the side of the building as Noah ignored his spear and placed his right hand onto his unharmed chest.

"Phantom pain? What a pacifist technique," Noah muttered and looked to Allen. Allen readied his sword and swung it across to Noah. Noah ducked from the blade and swiftly kicked Allen's legs out from under him. Noah twirled to his feet and grabbed the falling Allen by the head with his right hand. Allen gritted his teeth as Noah placed his skeletal left hand against Allen's chest. Allen suddenly smirked and Noah froze as Allen's sword and impaled his chest. Noah clenched his teeth tightly and his left hand glowed pitch-black. The two glared at each other before the roof exploded into a flurry of rubble.

* * *

Down below, Lavi quickly evaded the falling rubble and Halloween followed suite. When the rubble finished falling, Lavi looked up for a brief second before he moved his eyes back to Halloween.

"I guess Allen is having some trouble dealing with your Master. Well, if he's giving it his all, I might as well too," Lavi said and Halloween looked over at Lavi. Lavi smirked and took something out of his pocket. "Back at the Southern Branch of Masquerade, I was told that Pure can be affected by Fake Pure. Jiji even went so far as to say that Pure and Fake Pure could become one."

"This there a point to talking?" Halloween wondered and Lavi chuckled.

"Not really. I guess showing would be better." Lavi grinned before he slid the Fake Pure disc onto the handle of his knife. Lavi slipped the Fake Pure ring onto his finger as well and gripped his knife tightly before it started to glow along with the ring on the same hand. "Better not underestimate us humans just yet, demon."

Halloween watched as the glowing form of Lavi's knife started to extend out of both ends of Lavi's clenched hand. Lavi's grin was illuminated in the glow as his knife had become a hammer with a long handle. Halloween stared at the hammer silently while Lavi put his other hand onto the hammer's handle.

"Ready to get smashed, demon?" Lavi asked but didn't wait for an answer as he swung his hammer down at Halloween. Halloween jumped to the side to avoid the hammer. The hammer smashed the ground apart, and Lavi quickly raised it again to block Halloween's blades. Lavi dug his feet down and threw the demon back. He readied his hammer and glanced to the ring on his finger. "Fire."

Halloween perked up at the command from Lavi before the demon noticed Lavi's ring glow bright red along with the hammer. Lavi smirked widely and brought his hammer down onto the ground. Halloween watched in curiosity before flames erupted from beneath the hammer and a giant flame serpent exploded from the ground. Halloween looked up at the snake that swerved in the air and came crashing back down on top of the demon. Lavi held his hammer loosely in one hand as he used the other to adjust his headband. The ground steamed from the flames as Halloween's burnt body stood in the center of the impact zone. Lavi observed the demon's body silently.

"I guess it was a bad idea to make a demon out of wood."

"Perhaps." Lavi's eyes widened as a blade impaled his stomach before behind. He coughed up blood as Halloween's detached arm hovered in the air behind Lavi. Lavi glanced behind him and pulled the arm out of him. He smashed the arm with his hammer and staggered slightly.

"Damn it, it detached its arm before the fire impact…" Lavi muttered until he saw black mist waft out of the remains of Halloween's arm. The mist floated into the air and started to take on the form of an identical Halloween. Halloween's new body landed softly onto the scorched ground while Lavi stared at it. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I am Fear of Death. I cannot die by the hand of someone who fears what I am," Halloween stated and Lavi felt woozy from the wound in his back. Halloween held its hands out and two sickly blades slid out of its wrists. Halloween readied one blade and thrusted it at Lavi's head. In a clang, Halloween's blade came in contact with the side of Kanda's katana blade. Lavi froze in shock and surprise to see Kanda between him and the demon. Kanda looked ticked off as he glared at the demon.

"Oi, I can't have you kill this jerk before I do," Kanda said annoyed and pushed Halloween's blades back effortlessly. Lavi noticed the cuts and blood on Kanda, but didn't want to ask what had happened to Kanda as murderous intent flooded out of Kanda.

* * *

Cross was also annoyed as he fired rapidly up at the bouncing Earl. The Earl laughed happily as he continued to dodge Cross's bullets. Cross jumped away from the Earl's orbs before they destroyed the ground. Cross pushed off his hand and rapidly fired more rounds up at the Earl, only to have them avoided.

"Hehehe! Let's keep having fun, shall we? After all, I have all the time in the world!" the Earl stated before one of Cross's bullets hit the demon in the forehead. The Earl's head lurched back, but he brought it back forward to rub where the bullet had hit. "That hurt, you know. As payback, how about I make you an old man?"

"Hell no," Cross said and fired many more rounds at the demon. The Earl chuckled, and held a hand up to the approaching bullets. The bullets slowed to a stop, which made Cross flinch. The Earl stepped around the bullets without lowering his hand. When he reached the other side of the bullets he lowered his hand and the bullets continued on their path behind the Earl.

"See? I can't have you actually beating me after all."

"Well, I can't have you ruining my good looks either."

* * *

The ceiling cracked and then shattered as rubble from the ceiling above it toppled onto the bottom floor of Creed HQ. Allen lay among the rubble before he coughed harshly and slowly stood with sword in hand. He looked ahead of him in the cathedral-like room to where a large black circular mass of swirling darkness lay at the base of the wall. Allen watched silently as the darkness reached out and devoured anything it touched, including the wall. Allen stared at the black mass until a large golden grin spread across the mass. Allen braced himself as the grin widened and widened until it covered the entire mass in gold. A long crack formed down the middle of the mass before the mass shattered like glass.

Allen narrowed his eyes as a figure stood from the shattered mass. Darkness wafted into the air from the shattered pieces. In the air, the darkness started to take on the shape of a normal sized double-edged sword. The pitch-black sword fell from the air and the figure held out its left hand to catch the sword by the hilt. Allen flinched at the skin of the figure's left hand. The figure gripped the sword with darkness wafting out of it, but not effecting the shape of the sword.

The figure's left hand started to turn black as an actual black glove emerged from the skin, covering the hand. The figure straightened up and raised his right hand to his face. The figure hummed loudly and ran its right hand through his now pitch-black hair.

"N-Noah…?" Allen wondered in surprise and the figure smirked.

"Who else? My being has merely finished re-assimilating Azariah back into me. Of course I have you to thank for the speed. If it hadn't been for you being stalled by my shadow, I wouldn't have been able to finish in time," Noah stated and flexed his gloved right hand slowly. Allen gripped his sword tightly, but his arms trembled slightly despite him willing them to stop. Noah hummed softly, but didn't make any movement. "Perhaps if I were to return Mishael and Hananiah back into my being, I could give you proper thanks. But alas, they are enjoying themselves."

Allen kept his eyes fixed on Noah's eyes that remained the same icy blue. Noah smiled and his left hand holding his pitch-black sword twitched. Allen's eyes widened as he suddenly coughed up blood while Noah appeared past him with Allen's blood being absorbed into the pitch-black sword. Allen slowly looked down to his chest that had a long cut up it. Allen gritted his teeth and swerved around with his sword raised to slash Noah. Except the sword wouldn't. Not with Noah's right hand raised against it, stopping the blade from reaching him.

"Are you scared, Abel? Of course, you should be. I did not title Azariah, Mishael, and Hananiah as the Three Fears out of a passing fancy." Noah did not turn to look at Allen, but he hadn't the need to do so as he stepped past Allen back towards the wall he had come from. Allen's eyes widened at Noah's speed before another cut appeared on his chest and more of his blood fell to the floor. Allen gritted his teeth tightly as he glared back at Noah. Noah hummed before he turned to face Allen with his sword raised up to point the tip at Allen. "Azariah was given the name of the Fear of Anarchy. Let me show you that chaos."

* * *

**Review please. :D**


End file.
